Teen Wolf
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I thank the ones that have inspire me: MotoXAngel, Lily Jinks, Chickie Babe, ForeverThroughTheDarkness and CyberChick135. I thank you and I love your stories. my story is about Alice McCall; the younger twin to Scott McCall and there more to her that meets the eye. like it, love it, and follow me
1. Wolf Moon

_Chapter 1: Wolf Moon_

Scott hangs out in his room on the last night of summer, just hoping for a chance. He works on his lacrosse net, after testing the net he did chin up, then brushes his teeth and washes his face then sudden noises reaches his ears.

Scott stood straight then someone was knocking on his door, Scott turns off the sink, walks out of his bathroom pulling on his red sweat shirt and opens the door. His twin sister Alice; same age as him, dark brown long hair, light brown hair, smooth tan skin, an inch or two shorter than him, almost the exact same features as him, wore gray slacks, a back jacket and a black tank-top. "Did you hear that?" she whispers to him, "You heard that too?" he asks she nods.

Scott walks to his closet, pulls out his bat as they walk out of his room. Alice looks in their mother's room and saw her fast asleep, she then quietly closes the door and follows Scott outside onto the porch, Scott readied his bat and his guard was up.

They walk slowly to the railing and suddenly something leans over the roof, Scott and Alice scream as Stiles screams as well. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott and Alice yell at him and Alice places her hand on her chest, calming her heartbeat. "You two weren't answering your phones." he tells them. Alice rolls her eyes, "Why do you have a bat?" he asks.

Scott looks at the bat then at Stiles. "I thought you were a predator." Scott answers lowering the bat, "A pre..." Stiles said scoffing, flaring his arms. Alice just glares at him with a small growl in her chest. "Look, I know it's late, but you two gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon department and even State Police." Stiles tells them. "For what?" Alice asks him.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." he said with a smile, untangling himself from the roof and lands on the ground, "A dead body?" Scott asks, "No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass. A dead body." Stiles tells him climbing over and onto the porch, "You mean like, murdered?" Alice asks.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles tells them, "Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for?" Scott asks him, "That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles smirks, Alice's face drops "We're going." he tells them, Alice plops her head onto her twin brother's shoulder, Scott just pats her head in comfort.

~8~8~8~

Stiles drove his beat up jeep to the closed off road with a sign that said 'BEACON HILL PERSERVE NO ENTRY AFTER DARK'. As Scott hopped out off the jeep he helped Alice out of the back and closed the door behind her. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks. Stiles looks at him with a smirk.

"You two are the ones always bitching that nothing happens in this town." Stiles tells him, patting his shoulder. Alice scoffs, "Scott was trying to get a good nights rest for practice tomorrow." Alice tells him, Scott smiles at her. "Yeah, because sitting on the sidelines is really nice." Stiles states as they walk through the woods, shining the flashlight. "No, because I'm playing this this year. In fact, I'm making the first line." he tells him.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles states, Alice walks up to him and gave a playful push. "Hey just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Alice asks him.

Stiles stops all of a sudden, making Alice stop right behind him, "Huh! I didn't think about that." he states and started to walk, Scott just laughs. "And, uh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" she asks again. "Also something I didn't think about." he tells her, she giggles. And they start to walk up a hill. "It's uh, comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott tells him "I know." Stiles states with sarcasm as he walks up the hill.

Alice waits for her brother and climbs with him, "Maybe the un, severe asthmatic should hold the flashlight." Scott states as he leans against a tree, pulling out his inhaler and shook it. "Seconded." Alice states, pulling Scott's arm over her shoulder and help him up the hill as he inhaled his medicine.

Once they reach the top of the hill Stiles dives down onto the ground, the two join him as he covers the light seeing other lights shine. Stiles notices that the lights were moving close to them, "Come on!" Stiles tells them as he scrambles to his feet, running towards them.

"Stiles!" Scott calls out as the McCall twins follow after him, Scott quickly runs out of air and pulls out his inhaler, Alice slows down for him to caught up, "Wait up! Stiles!" She calls out to him. Stiles didn't hear her and disappeared into the woods. Stiles turns around and realizes that he left Alice and Scott behind.

When he turns around again he saw someone standing right behind them with a dog. The hound barks at him, making Stiles shriek and fall to the ground. "Stay right there!" the officer yells as Scott and Alice duck behind a tree. Alice peeks out to see the trooper catching Stiles, she then pulls back into Scott's arms. He covers her mouth so they wouldn't get caught.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski states making the trooper back down. Stiles shot to his feet, trying with to refocus his vision. "Hey dad, how are ya doing?" Stiles asks.

"So, do uh, you listen in to all of my phone calls?" Stilinski asks Stiles. "No..." he answers, Sheriff Stilinski looks at him, "... Not the boring ones." he admits to him, the sheriff just sighs shacking his head. "Now, where are your partners in crime?" he asks as he looks around.

"Who, Scott and Ally? They're home. They wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles tells him, the sheriff looks out flashing his light. "Scott? Alice? You out there? Scott? Alice?" he calls out, but they stay hidden in the shadows and didn't move a muscle.

He sighs, still knowing that Stiles was still up to something so he grab the back off his neck, "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of Privacy." he tells Stiles. Taking him back Scott bang his head against the tree as he removes his hand from Alice's mouth as she let a breath of relief. "Damn." Scott whispers, "What now?" she asks him, "Getting out of here." he tells, looking out and saw that the cops were gone, "Come on." he took her hand and they both walk through the woods trying to find a way out.

The sound of crickets, coyotes and twigs under their feet echo through the night as they step through the woods. Scott breathing started to get heavy then the sound of a fleeing bird reaches their ears, they continue a little further and came to a stop. Sound of rustling happen up ahead of them, Scott lets go of Alice's hand and pulls out his inhaler.

He gave it a few shakes when he went to inhale his medicine – a heard of deer jumps out of no where, knocking the twins to the ground, knocking the inhaler out of Scott's hand. He covers his twin sister as they flick over them, barley missing them by an inch, he clutches his sister close to him as the last of the heard leaps over them and disappeared.

Scott lifts his head up seeing that they were gone, he pulls themselves up and started to look around for his inhaler. Alice took out her phone, unlocked the screen, and scanned the ground along with Scott. They couldn't find the inhaler but for a brief moment they did find the other half of the dead body. It was the woman in her twenties.

Long brunette hair and dead green eyes and pale cold skin. Scott let out a shout, as did Alice, but she accidentally took a picture of her face and she fell down the hill along with her brother, they tumble down the hill, Scott hit a tree and they roll under a fallen tree. Alice groans as she pushes her phone into her pocket as Scott pulls her to her feet.

"You okay?" he asks her, she nods rubbing the back of her head, Then he pulls himself over the tree and helps his sister over as well, "Come on." he tells her taking her hand and they start to walk again. But they came to a sudden stop when a low growl erupts behind them, Scott stops breathing as Alice's heart quickens, slowly they turn around and saw something big and hunch over, growling, they turn and stare at it suddenly it lunges at them, knocking the two to the ground, on their back.

Alice heard Scott scream in pain as he was bitten, then the beast turn to her, flipping her onto her side and let out a painful yelp as she felt his razor sharp teeth sink into her hip. Then the beast pulls his fangs from her hip and was gone, Scott pulls herself up from ground, took her hand and they took off running.

They had no idea where they were running, they just ran blindly through the wood, branches, dried bushes, tearing at their skin and clothing, they came to a stop when they found themselves on a road. They hear the sound of a tires screeching, the driver swerves, almost hitting them, they dodge the car. The driver honks their horn, driving pass them. Scott and Alice pant, out of breath. They back away from the forest, Alice groans holding her hip as Scott lift up his, reveling a bite mark. Trying to calm down, he stood there holding his twin's hand, trying caught his breath.

But then they heard the strangest sound:

The Howl of a Wolf

It echos through the hill, over the forest and across Beacon Hill…

~8~8~8~

In the morning the school bell rang and the students piled into the doors of Beacon Hill High, Scott parks his mountain bike as Alice park her green SUV, locks it and jogs up to Scott, then a sliver Porsche parks next to Scott, the door opens and bumps into Scott's legs. A boy with blonde dirty hair got out, closes the door and glares at him. "Dude, watch the paintjob." he orders Scott, Alice just glares at him, "Get a life, Jackass." she shot back at him, crossing her arms, he shot her a glare and went to say something, "Yo Jackson, let's go bro!" someone calls out to him.

He looks over to him then back at her and left, "I sometimes thinks you're suicidal." Scott mumbles to her, but she threw her head back with a laugh and walks to the front of the school, he follows after her, they met up with Stiles. "Alright let's see them." Stiles tells them, the twins set their backpacks down and lift up their shirts;

Scott's bite was right under his rib cage as Alice's was right on her hip. "Wow." he said with surprise and reaches out to touch Alice's bite, but Scott smacks his hand away from her bite when she flinch away from him. "Whoa. dude, not cool." Scott tells him as they both lower their shirts, "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott tells him, pulls on his backpack as Alice pulls on her backpack.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles question them, "Uh Yeah pretty sure it was a wolf, it growled and everything." Alice states as she walks with them. "No, not a chance." Stiles states, Scott looks at him, confused as Alice just gave him a grim look. "Well I heard wolf howling." Scott tells him, "Same here." Alice adds, "No you didn't." Stiles tells them. Now both of the twins were confused, "We didn't?" Scott asks him, "What do you mean, no we didn't? How you know what we heard?" Alice shot back at him with a playful grin, "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay, not in like, 60 years." Stiles informs them.

They look at him in surprise, "Really?" Scott asks, "Yes, really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles tells them again, Alice groans in frustration, running her hand through her hair. Now even more confused on what attack her and Scott last night.

Scott just rolled his eyes, "Alright, if you don't believe me or my sister about the wolf. You're defiantly not going to believe us when I tell you... we found the body." Scott tells him, Stiles jumps with glee, "Are you kidding me?" he asks with a smile on his face. Scott sighs and Alice shook her head, "I wish, I think I'm going to have nightmares month." Scott tells them.

Alice pats his back in comfort, "That is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles pauses and saw a strawberry haired girl walking with her friend, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia." Stiles greets her.

She said nothing to him, not even acknowledge he was there and kept walking. "You look like you're going to ignore me." he mumbles, Alice walks up to him and pats his back. "Well Stiles there's always a bright side." she states, he sighs and he looks at them, "You guys are the cause of this, you know." he tells them.

"Oh really?" Alice asks with a smile on her face. "Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association." he states, Alice just laughs as they walk unto the building, "I'm scarlet nerd by you two." he throws in, "Uh-huh." the twins states and headed to class, but as the bell rang, Alice flinch a little, when the bell become louder?

~8~8~8~

They sat in their literature class, Alice sat in front of her brother and Stiles sat a row to the right behind them, "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened." the teacher informs them as Alice looks over to her brother and Stiles.

They shrug, and she turns back to the teacher. "But I am here to tell you, that the police have a subject in custody." he adds in, Alice sat straight in her seat.

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this year semester." he tells the class they all groan, Alice just sighs. She looks down at her syllabus, As she took her pen to write, ringing reaches her ears.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the source. She looks to her brother was experiencing the same thing, he then turns to the window, she follows his gaze; A girl in their age group was sitting on a bench, searching for something in her bag.

"Mum, three calls on my first day is a little over going it." she states, then pauses. "Everything except a pen, oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." she groans, then looks up, "Okay, okay, I got to go. Love ya." she states and hung up the phone as the vice-principle walks up to her, "Sorry to keep you waiting." he tells her, she stood up and pulls her bag over her shoulders.

"So, you were saying that San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" he asks her while walking, "No, but we did live there for more then a year, which is unusual for my family." she tells him, walking into the school, "Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while" he tells her.

Alice and Scott follow the sound of their footsteps that echo through the hallway. They drew louder as they reach to the door to their classroom. And the door open, "Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel comfortable." he tells the class as they look at her, she smiles at them.

Feeling awkward. She then headed for the open seat behind Scott, as she sat down he turns around and gave her a pen that she needed. "Thanks." she tells him, feeling surprise, he turns back around and saw his sister smiling at him, he smiles back and looks at his syllabus, she giggles a little and turn forward, "We will begin with Kafka's metamorphosis on page 113." the teacher tell the class as Alice flips over the packet.

~8~8~8~

After the class was over, Scott and Alice walk out the of the classroom, "Wait so you heard that too?" he asks her, "Yeah, shocking isn't." she tells him, they walk up to their lockers, Alice opens her and notices that her brother was staring at the new girl. She notices Scott and smiles at him, Alice held back a giggles as he puts her stuff in her locker. Then they saw Lydia walk up to her, "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" she asks her. "My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." she tells her with a small smile. "And you are my new best friend." Lydia tells her, Alice just rolls her eyes, closing her locker and leans against it crossing her arms.

Then the smell of aftershave reaches her nose and she saw Jackson walk up to them and wrap his arm around her waist, "Hey Jackson." he greet her with a kiss, making Allison feel completely awkward. "Can someone please tell me how new girl is here for 5 min and she's already hanging with Lydia's clink?" someone asks, "Because she's hot; beautiful people hurt together." Stiles tells her, but Alice didn't care she just listen in on the conversation.

"So this weekend, there's a party." Lydia tells her, "A Party?" Allison asks her. "Yeah Friday night, you should come." Jackson tells her, "Ugh, I can't it's family night is Friday, thanks for asking." Allison informs them, "You sure, everyone's going after the elimination match." Jackson tells her, "You mean like football?" she asks him.

Jackson just chuckles, "Football's a joke, the sport here is Lacrosse, we've won the states championships for the past three years." Jackson boasted, Alice rolls her eyes. "Because of a certain team captain." Lydia states, brushing Jackson's shoulder.

"We have practice in a few minutes, this is, if you don't have anything else to do." Jackson informs her. "I was actually..." she went to say, "Perfect, you're coming with us." Lydia said, holding her hand pulls her along. Allison gave Scott an apologetic looks as he follows after Lydia and Jackson.

Alice made a gag noise, Scott turns and looks at her, "Seeing those two together is that disgusting to you?" he asks her, "Jackass is very shallow, it disgust me that he thinks all the fame belongs to him, it's sickening." she states, Scott just laughs and they head for the field.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Stiles and Alice ran to the field as Stiles held his equipment, "But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles states, Alice looks at him. "Are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles whines at him.

"I can't sit out again, my whole life is sitting on the sidelines." Scott states as he sat his backpack down. "This season I'm making first line." he said with determination, "If it makes you feel better, I'll seat with you." Alice offers, Stiles looks at her and nods. "Yeah, yeah it would." he states, as the two sat down Alice notices Scott looking at Allison that eyed him as she was sitting down next to Lydia.

"McCall!" Coach catches his attention, "Yeah?" Scott asks and coach tosses him the goalie stick, "You're in goal." he tells him, Alice looks at him in shock. "I've never played." Scott tells him as he panic a bit. "I know scoring some shots will be the boys a confidence boost. First day back in, get them energized... fired up." the coach tells him, "What about me?" he asks him. "Try not to take one in the face." he warns him and pats his check. "Let's go, come on!" Coach yells at the team, Alice got Stiles a nervous look and looks back at her brother.

Scott had his helmet on, stick in his hand and he stood in the goalie spot, "Who is that?" Allison asks Lydia. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" she states, catching both Alice and Scott's attention, "He's in my English class." she tells her.

Scott tiles to the side a bit, then the referee blew the whistle and both Scott and Alice cover their ear. She looks up and saw Scott take one in the face, she flinch a little and Stiles drops his head. The team just laughs at him, Alice just sighs. Scott shook it off and was ready for the next one, he swerves a little and threw the ball, she notices that the boy was running slower, she titles her head in confusion and Scott caught it with ease.

He looks amazed at what he did and back at the team, they lean to the side and looks at him confused. Stiles's face light up "Yeah." he shouts and Alice smiles a little, coach was shock. Then the next one came up, Scott caught that ball too. Alice claps for her brother, as the crowd cheers for him a little. Scott then caught the next three, "He seems pretty good." Allison states, "Yeah very good." Lydia states. Scott was all hyped up on excitement, but then a very piss off Jackson moves to the front of the line, slams his stick into the man's chest. Letting him know that it was his turn now, Alice gulps and looks between Scott and Jackson.

"Oh God." Scott and Alice mumbles under their breath, Jackson then starts to run, everything slows down as they watch Jackson. He throws the ball, it flew to the goal. And Scott caught it with no sweat. Stiles and Alice jumps up with excitement and amazement.

Even Lydia jumps up, everyone cheer for him, Coach was still shock to see Scott had caught them all, even from Jackson, "That is my friend!" Stiles shouts out to everyone, "That's my brother!" Alice cheer for him, she saw Jackson look up at Lydia who was smiling back at him. Scott then throws the ball over his shoulder and it lands in the referee's lacrosse net. The crowd and team cheer for him.

~8~8~8~

Scott walks through the small river along with Stiles and Alice. "I... I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott tells Stiles as the walk onto the dry ground, Alice trots over Scott. "And that's not all." Scott states as they walk up the hill, "You mean like hear stuff we couldn't be able to hear or smell things?" Alice asks him, "Yeah." Scott states. "Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks them, they stop, turn and look at him. "Like the mint majito gum in your pocket." Alice states, he looks at her in dis-believe.

"I do not have mint majito..." Stiles state, reaching in to his pocket and pulls two gum sticks. He looks at her and she shrugs her shoulders at him. He stuffs the gum back in his pocket and jogs up to them. "So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asks them as they started to walk again.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott asks. "I think you're overreacting." Alice states, Scott steps in front of her as they stop and grip her shoulders "But what if, Ally don't you feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins?" Scott asks as he shook her a little.

"I feel annoyed and really want to smack you if you don't let go." she tells him, "Sorry." he apologized and lets her shoulders go and they walk again. "You know I think I've heard of this before, is a specific kind of infection." Stiles tells them.

Scott looks at him as they stop again. "You serious?" Scott asks, "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Stiles tells them, "What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asks him, Alice sighs, knowing Stiles was pulling his leg. "Oh yeah it's the worse. But only once a month." Stiles tells him, Scott was now confused. "Once a month?" he asks.

"Mm-hmm, on the night of the full moon. Aroooo" he adds, Alice rolls her eyes with a smile and walk off, Scott shoves him a little and walks off with her, Stiles laughs and caught up with them, "Hey, you two were the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles reminds them.

"Yeah, but there could be something seriously wrong with us." Scott tells him in a serious tone. "I know you guys are werewolves!" Stiles states, Alice shoves him a little and he laughs. "Ok, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find, cause Friday is a full moon." Stiles tells them. Then they stop again, looking down on the ground, "I could of swore this was it. We found the body, the deer came running. I drop my inhaler." Scott states as he kneels down moving the leaves. "Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggest.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Scott states, Alice giggles a little as Stiles kneels down next to him. Then Alice heard a heartbeat, it wasn't hers or Scott, or Stiles. She looks around, slowly turns and saw a man stand far away from them, her light brown eyes lock with his green eyes, she pushes at Stiles.

"Stiles, Stiles get up." she tells him, Stiles stood up and looks at her then suddenly follows her gaze and saw the green eyed man. "Scott." Stiles draws Scott attention, Scott looks over and saw the man as well and stood up. The man looks at them and walks over to the three teenagers, "What are you doing here? This is private property." he tells them, "Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles tells him "Sorry, we're looking for something." Alice tells him, the man looks at her.

"Stop that please." she mumbles to herself, feeling annoy, "Stop what?" the man asks her, she looks at him and sighs, "Never mind." she states, the man throw something at them and she caught it with one hand, she tore her eyes away from him and opens her hand; it was Scott's inhaler. She looks back up at him. The man took one last look at her and walks off, she gave Scott his inhaler, "Come on, let's go Alice and I got to get to work." Scott tells them. But Stiles stops him, "Dude that was Derek Hale." He informs them.

"The Derek Hale?" Alice asks him, he nods, "You remember right, he's like a few years older then us." Stiles states, Alice nods. "Remember what?" Scott asks, "His family, they all burnt to death in a house fire ten years ago." Alice states, he looks at her then back the direction that Derek went.

"I wonder what he was doing back?" Scott asks, Stiles just scoffs and walks away, Scott follows after him. Alice took one last look where Derek walk off to and follow after her brother, she looks over her shoulder one more time and jogs up to Scott. "Hey, did you have any of your wolfie stuff happen just now?" she asks him, he shook his head. "No, why?" he asks her, "No reason, just wondering." she tells him. When Derek was talking to them.

She could smell betrayal, heartache, anger and loss emitting off of him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He trusted someone that he thought cared for him, but was stab in the back and pay the consequences; the burning of his family. Unknown to her, the man looks over his shoulder as well.

~8~8~8~

It was almost midnight, Scott closes up the clinic, Alice was in the restroom, her shirt lifted, slowly she removes the bandage from her him, the bite mark that should be there, was gone. She looks at the reflection in the mirror as she ran her hand over her smooth healed skin, "Holy shit." she mumbles.

She pulls her shirt down and walks out of the restroom, she saw her brother walk out of the Men's restroom with the same look. "You too?" he asks, she lifts up her shirt and shows him her hip, "How is this possible?" he asks her, she drops her shirt and shrugs. "Let's not worry about it right now, we have cats to feed." she tells him, he nods and they got the cat food and carry it to the cats. "Scott set down his end, opens the door and they walk in, "Here, kitties." Scott states, suddenly the cats start to hiss and growl at them. "Scott put the bag down." Alice tells him, he did so, she reach over, grab his hand and pulls him out of the room and closes the door behind them.

"Ok, no on the feeding cats." She states, Scott sighs. "Okay, this day went from weird to seriously strange." Scott states, "That's an understate-" she went to say but stop as she heart someone's heart accelerate and smelled someone terrified. "What? Ally, what?" Scott asks her, then knocking sounded on the glass door. Scott looks at her, she shrugs and they both walk to the front. Knocking sounded again, they saw that Allison the new girl was standing there, soaking wet.

Alice open the door as Scott stand behind her, "I didn't see it, I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to change a song on my iPhone and this dog, she just came out of no where!" Allison rambles, "Whoa whoa, slow down it's alright, it's alright." Alice tells her, rubbing her shoulder. "Do you remember where it happen so we can send an animal helper to find it?" Alice asks her. "No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is..." Allison rambles, Alice could tell her was frighten.

"Where is it?" Scott asks, "It's in my car." Allison tells her, the twins look at each other and follow Allison to the back of her car, now all three were soaking wet. Allison opens the back, an injured dog barks at her, making Allison jump back into Scott's arms. "You okay?" Scott asks her, she nods. "She just frighten." Scott tells her, "That makes two of us." Allison states, "Let's see if I have any better luck." Alice states, Scott and Allison nod at her.

The dog growls and barks at her, without realizing it, her eyes, glowed a bright yellow for a second then turns to light brown and the dog whines and lets her pet her under her chin. "Hey hey, you're okay. Good girl." Alice coos her, then lifts her into her arms and they race back into the clinic and in the back.

~8~8~8~

"I think her leg is broken." Scott states as Alice pulls out the supplies that are needed to treat a broken leg, "We've seen the doctor do plenty of sprints, we can do it ourselves and give her a pain killer for now." Scott tells her, Allison nods, rubbing her shoulders.

"I have a shirt in my bag." Scott offers, "Oh no, I don't want to trouble you." Allison states. But Scott already pulls out the extra shirt from his bag and hands it to her. She smiles at him and walks into the other room, Alice sighs and place the supplies on the table, then walks back to the injured dog and pets her neck.

Then both her and the dog notice Scott peeking at Allison and as she change her shirt. He turns to them and saw them looking at him, "What? I didn't see anything." he states, "You are such a boy." Alice mumbles, Scott glares at her.

"Thanks for stating that, captain obvious." Scott states, she grins. "Up yours." she states, he chuckles; Alice then cuts the bandage in tape it on as Allison walks out. "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." she states as Alice gather the supplies. "How come?" Scott asks her.

"I don't know, cause I freak out like a total girl." She tells him. Alice smiles a little and gathered the supplies up. "You are a girl." Scott tells her, "I freak out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." she states. Alice just watch as she put the supplies away. "What kind of girl are you?" Scott asks her.

"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." she tells him, "Hey I'd be freak out too, in fact I'll probability cry. And not like a man either, the biggest girly girl ever." Scott states, the three laugh a little. "I'd be pathetic." Scott adds, "Yeah right." she shot back with a smile. Alice heard Allison's heartbeat and hears a steady and relax pace.

"So looks like she's going to live, and I'm pretty sure she'll let you pet her now, if you want." Alice tells her, Allison looks at her. "I don't think so." she states, "On come on, you don't want her to sue, I hear this bread is very litigious." Alice thrown in. Allison smiles at her and pets the dog, Scott looks at her, "You see, she like you." he states. He looks over at him and notices him staring. "What?" she asks him?

"Oh sorry, you have an eyelash on your cheek." Scott informs her, Alice rolls her eyes. "From me crying." she states and rubs her cheek while brushing her hair over her ear, Scott lifts up his hand and gently brushes his thumb over her cheek and got the eyelash. She smiles at him, "Thanks." she states, Alice rolls her eyes. "Oh umm. This is Alice." Scott introduce Alice to Allison, "Hi." Allison greets her. "Hello." Alice smiles at her, "She's my younger twin sister." Scott tells him, "I can tell, you two almost look alike." Allison states. The McCall twins look at each other then at her, with smiles on their faces.

Scott walks Allison to her car as Alice stay behind and place the dog in a cage where it was safe. "So um, I was wondering, I mean. Is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think you want to go to that party with me?" Scott asks her. Allison brushes her hair out of her face. "I can't believe it was a total lie." she tells him. "So that a yes, you'll go?" he asks her, she smiles. "Definitely yes." she tells him and got in the car. Started it and drove off, Scott spots his sister.

Leaning against the door, the lights were off and door was lock and a smirk on her face, he shrugs with a bit smile on his face, "Come on Romeo, lets get home." she tells him, they both walk to her SUV and she drove them back home and they crash in their rooms.

Scott was in his underwear as Alice lays on his bed with a smirk as Alice, in her booty shorts and tank-top laying in the her room, feeling happy for him. But was a bit jealous of her brother, she wanted someone in her life to love her. But she knew that she was never going to get that chance, so she looks at the waning moon then rolls over in her bed.

But the second she did, she was laying on piles of leaves, she raises her head and saw Scott laying next to her, Scott raises his hand and it touches the ceiling of a cave or den of some sorts, Alice pulls herself up as Scott did as well and they walk out of the den and found themselves back in the woods in the early morning. "Scott why are we here?" she asks him, "I have no idea." he answers her, then took her hand and pulls her along with her. They walk through the forest, having no idea where in the forest they were, then the sound of something snapping behind them catches their attention. Scott turns around as Alice looks around, seeing nothing.

Then more sound, heavy feet pounding on the ground. Then she felt him tighten his hand against hers, she looks at their hand and at him, he was staring at something, she then heard growls, Alice slowly turns her head and saw the wolf that bite them the other night. It was on all fours, growling and it stood in the mist, Scott lets go of her hand and they started moving when the wolf was moving to them, "Shit, run!" Alice shouts and the two took off running. "Go go!" she shouts, Scott climbs over the hill. Alice follows after him, then she notices a fence gate; Alice walked in these woods all her life.

None of this was real, it's just a dream. "Scott wait!" she shouts after him, but it was too late, he jumps over the fence and was gone. Alice pulls herself out of the dream and found herself at the edge of a balcony and Scott just jump into someone's pool. She leans back, and balance herself on the balcony. She leans over the railing and looks over to the pool as Scott breaks the surface. He looks around, trying to figure out where he was. It was morning, and was in someone else pool. Scott looks at the owner as he was watering his garden, "Good morning." Scott greets him awkwardly, Alice jumps over the railing and lands on her feet.

The owner jumps when she appears, "Hi." she said with a smile and walks over to the pool, then helps Scott out, "Um we're just going to leave, and you can act like you've never seem us." she tells him, he nods at them. "Um, back door?" she asks. He points at the at the fence gate in the back, "Thank you." She tells him and they took off and ran back to their house, "How did we get in that man's back yard?" Scott asks. "I have no idea, this is so freaky crazy." she states.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice open their lockers and Alice place her books away as Scott was going ready for Lacrosse, then heard an angry heartbeat coming towards them. She closes her locker and walks next the over side of Scott and Jackson slams his locker close. "Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jackson demands of him, "What?" Scott asks him with confusion. "Where are you getting you're juice?" Jackson asks again. Alice cross her arms and glides to the right a bit, "Our mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott tells him, still confused.

"You know, listen McCall. You're going to tell me who it is and where you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're kicking ass on the field like that, with out some sort of chemical boost." Jackson tells him then it pops in Scott's head, "Oh, you mean stereos, Are you on stereos?" Scott asks him.

Jackson was fuming with anger, "What the hell is going on with you McCall?!" Jackson shouts at Scott as he shoves him against the lockers. "Get off him!" Alice growls at him shoving him away from Scott and held him by his throat. "You really want to know what's going on, then listen closely. We can see, hear and smell things that we shouldn't see, hear and smell, we do things that should be impossible, We're sleepwalking three miles into the bloody woods and are convinced that we are out of our freaking minds! Now leave my brother alone!"

She growls and shoves him a little, he looks at her and scoffs. "You think you're funny, don't you McCall." he states, she sighs. Knowing he does not believe her, "I know you two are hiding something, I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." he threatens her. She growls and sucker punches him in the face.

~8~8~8~

"Scott! Scott! Wait up!" Stiles shouts as he ran up to the twins, "Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, can it wait?" Scott informs him. "Just hold on, ok. I heard my dad on the phone, the fiber analysis came in back from the lab in L.A, they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah, Stiles I got to go." Scott tells him as Alice handed his stuff to him, "No Scott wait! Scott you're not going to believe what the animal hair was!" Stiles yells after him, but Scott was already out on the field. Alice walks up to Stiles. "It was a wolf." she looks at him "What?!" she shouts, then the whistle blew, Alice covers her ears as the sound pierces her ear drums. "Ow that really hurts." she mumbles then sat down on the bench next to Stiles, "Hey, Ally why does Jackson have a black-eye?" Stiles asks as he watches Jackson walk on the field with the ugliest black-eye.

"I may have punch him in the face with he threaten Scott and me." she answers, Stiles looks at her, then back at Scott and watch the team gather in front of coach. Then the game started, Alice watches Scott in the field. She saw him catch the ball and took off running, "Run Scott, run!" She shouts at him, he went to run then saw Jackson shove him to the ground, Alice growls under her breath as Scott did. Her eyes flash yellow for a moment, and clutches the bench.

Stiles looks at her with worry, then turns back to the field. She then watches Scott become a blur on the field, "Go, Scott go!" she shouts, and saw he made the shoot, the crowd cheered for him, even Alice.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach shouts at Scott and Scott jogs over to him, pulling off his helmet. "What in God's name was that?" he asks. "This is a Lacrosse field, what are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" he asks, Scott shook his head. "No Coach." he answers. "What the hell was that?" he demands. "I don't know, I was just trying to make the shot." Scott tells him, "Yeah will you made the shot and guess what. You're starting buddy." Coach pats his shoulder, Alice shot up from the bench. "You made first line." he tells him, Alice over her mouth in excitement as the crowd cheers for him.

Scott turns and looks at her, she ran up and jumps in his arms, Scott held her tight and twirls her around. "You did it, you got your dream." she tells him when he set her down, "I know, this is amazing." he shouts. Stiles looks at the two with worry written over his face.

~8~8~8~

So when Stiles got back home, he spent some of his time on his computer, looking up history. After an hour, knocking, he jumps a little and closes his laptop. Got up from his chair, sties over to the door and opens it, Scott and Alice were there. "Get in." he tells them and the twins walk into Stiles messy room. "You got to see this dude, I've been up all night reading, websites, books, all the stuff." he states going over to his desk. "How much Adderall did you have today?"

Alice asks him as she sat on the bed, "A lot... doesn't matter, ok just listen." he answers her, but the twins just laugh as Scott toss his bag in the back of the bed and sat down next to Alice. "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks him. "No, they're still question people, even Derek Hale." Stiles tells them, "The guy in the wood that we saw the other day." Scott states, "I don't think he did it." I states. "Yeah, okay, but that's not it." Stiles tell them. When what?" Alice and Scott asks at the same time, confused on why he was so serious.

"Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles states, Scott and Alice were now even more confused. "The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading." he stood up, looking very annoy at the moment, "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asks them.

"To signal the rest of the pack if it's location when alone." Alice states, Stiles shot his arms at her, pointing at her. "Yes, so if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been near by. Maybe even a whole back of them." Stiles tells them quickly. "A whole pack of wolves?" Scott ask, feeling alarmed. "No, werewolves." Stiles answers, Alice exchange looks with Scott. But she just laughs, "Really Stiles, are you trying to pull our leg again, just to make us jumpy?" Alice asks him standing up with Scott, not even believing him.

"Stiles you know I'm picking up Allison in a hour." Scott tells him, taking his backpack and moving for the door, "I saw you on the field today, Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing and impossible. And Ally, how could you even give a man, twice your size, pull him off your brother and give the most ugliest blackest-eye know to history?" Stiles asks them. "So what, Scott made a wonder shot and I just got lucky." She tells him, as they walk to the door, "No, he made an incredible shot." Stiles grabs Scott bag and tosses it to the bed.

"I mean the way he moved, his speed, his reflexes your strength, your hearing. People can't just suddenly do that overnight, Ally. And there's the vision and senses and don't get me started on how he doesn't use his inhaler anymore." Stiles yells at them. Trying to make them see from his point. "This is unbelievable. Stiles neither of us want to think on it right now. We'll take tomorrow." she tells him, wanting to leave. "Tomorrow what... no the full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?" Stiles yells at them.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl, who I can't believe want to go out on a date with me. My twin sister sucker punch her worst enemy so he wouldn't dare threaten her again. Everything in our lives is somewhat perfect why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asks, Alice felt his heart speed up. "I'm trying to help you two, you both are now cursed, you know it's not just the moon will cause you physically change, it also just so to be your blood lust will be at its peak." Stiles informs them, in a calmer tone.

"Our blood lust?" Alice asks him, "Yeah, your urge to kill." he tells them. "Oh I'm getting an urge to kill right now Stiles." Alice growls at him, "You got to hear this." Stiles pulls out a book, flips through the pages, not at all letting up on the subject.

"The change can be cause by anger or anything at raises your pulse, you were angry when Jackson threaten you, that's how you gave the black-eye. And Scott, I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." Stiles pauses and made his way to Scott's bag, "What are you doing?" Scott asks him, both annoy and angry. "I'm canceling the date." Stiles tells him as he looks for his phone, "No! Give it to me!" Scott yells, pushing Stiles against the wall and raise his fist to punch him. But Alice steps in and stood between Scott and Stiles, "Scott, Stop!" she shouts at him, Scott hesitated for a moment, he pulls away from him and hits the chair instead.

Alice leans against Stiles, not know what just happened. "I'm sorry." Scott mumbles. Realizing what he done, "I got to go get ready for that party." he tells him, getting his stuff. And lead his sister to the door.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles again, feeling guilty and Scott and Alice left Stiles's house. Stiles just bangs his head against the wall, knowing that neither Scott or Alice believe him, so he pulls his chair up again and set it on it's feet, but he then saw something that prove his point even more; Three claw marks were embedded into the back of the chair, exactly where Scott's hand hit.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Scott just finishes his shower, Alice sat on his bed, looking through the clothes he laid out. She saw her mother leaning against the wall where the bathroom was, Scott went to walk out, but then jump when he notices her. "Mum!" he exclaims, their mother Melissa McCall smiles at him. "Is this a party or a date?" she asks him "Maybe both." he answers her.

"And what's her name?" he asks him, "Allison." Alice answers her, the two look at her, "Allison, nice." she repeats her and handed Scott the car keys, he took with with a smile, "Thank you." he whispers. "We don't need to have a talk do we?" she asks him, Alice looks up at them.

Holding back her laughter. "Mum, I'm not going to gave the safe sex talk with you." he said and that sent Alice into a fit of laughter, "Oh, oh my god, no. I meant about keeping the tank full, give me those back." she snatches the keys back from him. "Are you serious?" he asks her, feeling annoyed. "You bet you're ass I'm serious. I'm not going to end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 year old. Come on." Melissa tells him, Alice just giggles at Scott got dress and took off to pick Allison.

Alice retreats to her room, change into her booty shorts and tank-top and studies on her homework. After an hour of working on homework, the scent of body colonel reaches her nose and the feeling of anger washes over her. "So you go from weirdo to complete stalker, all in a few days." Alice states as she turns to Derek who was sitting outside her window, she walks over to her window, opens it and leans out. "What do you want?" she asks him, "Where your brother?" he asks her back.

"And why would I tell you?" she shot back at him, "Because he's in danger and to those who are around him." he tells her. She looks into him green eyes and sighs. "I wanted to say you're lying, but something tells me that you're not." she mumbles then runs her hand over her hair, "Lydia's. He's at Lydia's place, they're throwing a party to celebrate a Lacrosse game." she tells him, "Where's that?" he asks her again. She scoff, "You have a nose wolf boy, use it." she throws at him. Then went to go back inside her room, but Derek grips her wrist, "You're coming with me." he tells her, she looks at him and giggles.

"Yeah no, not that much of a party person myself." pulling her wrist free from his grip. "What? A beautiful and sexy girl like you, staying home?" he asks her, she smirks at him. Wraps her arms around his neck, "Try harder wolf boy, I'm not that easy to tame." he tells him, pulling her arms back and shove him away from her. "Try not to get caught!" she warns him and closes her window. She giggles to herself and walks into her bathroom. "Wow, a man in his twenties and he hits on me, I do know how to pick them." she states then brushes her teeth and rinses out her mouth.

But then a sudden pain jolts through her body, making her jump with pain, she sent a clutch fist to her chest and coughs with pain. "What the hell?" she coughs, then more pain jumps through her again. She groans in pain, gripping the sink. "What is this?" she whimpers, she runs the sink and splashes her face with water, trying to cool down. Then she heard her brother tumble through the hallway and into him room, her breathing hitch and her heart quicken, she slowly moves her hands and looks at it.

Claws grew out of her fingernail, her eyes widen in shock, then she raise her head, looking at her reflection in the more, fangs stretch out and her eyes glowed yellow, now she was panicking. Then heard knocking on his door, she turns off her sink, tumble out of her bathroom and leans against her door. "Go away." Scott struggles to speak, "Scott, it's me." Stiles calls out to him, "Let me in Scott, I can help." Stiles tells him, "No. listen you got to find Allison." Scott begs of his best friend, "She's fine, I say her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine, alright." Stiles informs him.

"I think I know who it is." Scott swallows his pain. "Who – just let me in, we can talk." Stiles complains, "Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf, he's the one that bite Alice and me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott tells him. There was a moment in pause, "Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison home." Stiles informs him. Alice's eyes widen knowing that Scott will attack him, she looks over to her window, ran over opens it and jumps off her roof.

She lands on her feet, growling erupts from her lips, her ears point out like an elf, their faces morphed and they roar to the moon. Alice looks over to her brother and saw him take off into the woods. She chases after him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid, they race for a good three miles and found Derek's cameo. Scott jumps on top of the car and looks inside with his wolf vision, he saw nothing, then he jumps over the sign and race deeper into the forest.

Alice chases after him, they ran deeper and deeper until Scott came to a complete stop, they both saw Allison Jacket that hung from a tree branch, "Where is she?" Scott calls out. "She's safe from you." Derek answers him Scott and Alice look around to find him, but Derek jumps Scott and they roll away.

Alice chase after the boys as they rolled away. Derek was stronger then Scott and so he push him against a tree, "What did you do with her?" Scott demands him, then I heard rustling, I went over to Scott and cover his mouth. "Shh." she tells him as she listen to her surroundings. "Too late, they're already here, run." Derek tells them, and took over, Scott and Alice follow after him. But something explodes at the tree that Alice was running by, making her stop and shield her eyes.

She looks around, blinded by the flash, then an arrow shot out and pins her arm against the tree, she scream in agony, grips her arm in pain, she then looks over and saw three men walk out with weapons in their hands. The leader of the small group walks out of the shadows along enough to see his face, "Take her." he tells them, she growls at them, showing no fear. Then one man was thrown back, the leader looks to where the man on his left went, then the man on his right was thrown against a tree, the leader pulls out his gun. Scott ran to his sister side as Derek ran up and pulls out the arrow from her arm, she let out a small grunt.

And they ran from the men, the leader looks over to where Alice was and saw that she was gone, the three ran a good distance, Alice pants as she leans against a tree and slides down it, both of them now back to being human. "Who are they?" Alice ask Derek. "Hunters, they've been hunting and killing us for centuries." Derek answers her, Alice just grips her arm as it aches with pain. "Us? You mean you, you did this to us!" Scott yells at him, as Alice pulls herself back up onto her feet.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear things more clearly, move faster than any human could hope? You and your sister have been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift, you should start handling it, like your sister." Derek tells him, "I don't want it." Scott growls at him, Alice scoffs. "You will. And the two of you are going to need me if you want to lean to control it." he tell him, then lean to their level. "So you, me and Alice. Scott, we're siblings now." Derek tells him, Scott just glares at him, Derek looks at Alice who nods at him and he took off running Scott wraps his arms around Alice, pulling her in close and they both slide down the tree, panting from the events that just transpired.

~8~8~8~

It was already morning, Scott held Alice's shoulders as she held her arm as they walk along the path. Then the sound of a jeep coming their way, Scott looks over Alice's shoulder and saw Stiles pulling up beside them, Scott open the door jumps in the back and Alice sat up front closing the door and leans against the window. "Here." Stiles took off his jacket and place it over her shoulder, "Thanks." she mumbles as she pulls her body close for warmth, "You know what worry me the most?" Scott asks, breaking the silence.

"If you say Allison, I am going to punch you in the head." Stiles tells him, looking the in the review mirror, "She probably hates me now." Scott whines, "Look I highly doubt that, but it would probably be a good idea to come up with the best apology of all times." Stiles tells him, Scott looks a him, "Or you could tell her that you and your sister are freaking werewolves." he also suggested.

Now both of the twins were looking at him, "Okay bad idea." he states, Scott leans back as Alice leans against the window, "Hey, we'll get through this. All three off us. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you two you up myself on the full moon and feed you live mice." Stiles tells them, Alice scoffs, "I had a boa once, I could do it." He adds, making both Alice and Scott laugh.

~8~8~8~

Scott and his sister on the bench waiting for Allison to show, Alice notices Scott was very nervous about Allison reaction. "Scott, calm down. You got this." Alice tells him, he looks at her, nods and see Allison walking by, Scott saw his chance and looks at his sister. "Go get her, Romeo." she nudges him. "Thanks, sis." he mumbles to her and walks up to her. Alice didn't listen cause she wanted to give her brother some privacy, she then notices that she went to kiss him her parent showed up, Allison said good-bye to Scott and walks over to her dad as Alice walks next to her brother.

Their faces fell when they saw who her father was; the man from last night and the one who shot Alice in the arm, he gave Scott the cold shoulder as a warning if he hurts his daughter then drives off, "Ally?" Scott calls out, "Yes Scott?" she answers. "We're so dead." he tells her.


	2. Second Change at First line

_Chapter 2: Second Chance at First Line_

Scott walks in the locker room, in front of his locker, pulls off his equipment strip from his shirt and leans against the lockers, "Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asks him. "Yeah." Scott answers, "So, is she giving you a second chance?" he asks. "Yeah." Scott answers, "Yeah alright, so everything good then." Stiles states, going to walk away. "No." Scott stops him. "No?" Stiles asks him, "Remember the hunters, her dad is one of them." Scott informs him, "Her dad?" Stiles states.

"Shot my sister..." Scott mumbles, "Allison's father?" Stiles asks, "With a crossbow..." Scott mumbles again, progressing what happen last night. Stiles pause for a moment, "Allison's father?" Stiles asks again, "Yes, her father!" Scott shouts at him. "Oh my god." Scott panics. "Oh my God." Scott whines, Stiles runs up to him and pats his cheek, "Hey Scott, you alright? He didn't recognize you guys, right?" Stiles asks him. "No no no, I don't think so." Scott tells him, "Does she know about him?" Stiles asks him.

"I... I don't know, what if she tells him. He'll kill me man." Scott whines. "Scott, focus on Lacrosse. Here, Scott here take, and focus on Lacrosse for now. Okay? That's all you got to do, yeah." Stiles tells him, "Here we go." Stiles pats his shoulder as Scott mumbles Lacrosse.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat on the bench, watching the practice take place, "Let's go! One on one top!" Coach shouts. "Jackson, take a long stick today." Coach informs him, Jackson nods and grabs a long stick. Alice growls at Jackson, knowing that he was going to be in the goalie defender spot.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?" Coach shouts out to Scott. Alice looks over to her brother, as he started, he ran up to the goal, but Jackson shove him to the ground. "Hey McCall!" Coach laughs at him, "You still want to be first line?" Jackson smirks down at him, Alice growls even deeper.

As Scott stood up and hunch over, "My grandma can move faster than that and she's dead. Can you move faster then the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asks him. "Yes Coach." Scott mumbles glaring at the smirking Jackson, "I can't hear you." Coach shouts. "Yes Coach." he answers louder as his eyes were glowing, "Then do it again, McCall's gonna do it again." Coach tells everyone. Alice felt her anger for Jackson raise even higher, making her eyes glow yellow. Scott walks back to the front of the line, Alice sat straight in her seat, still glaring at Jackson and her eyes still glowing. Scott then took off, he ran for Jackson and whams into him at full force, knocking him to the ground.

Jackson held his wounded shoulder, as Scott grips his head and fell to his knees, Stiles ran out to him and kneels down beside him. Alice did the same from the bleachers, "Scott! Scott, you okay?" Stiles asks him, "I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott mumbles to him. "What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asks him.

"Same here." Alice mumbles, "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles and Alice helps him up to his feet, as they ran to the locker rooms, the familiar scent of colonel reach her nose, she looks over and saw Derek standing there away from the area, she felt herself calm down and her eyes turn back to light brown and they stumble into the locker room. "Come on, here we go." Stiles tells him, Scott throws his gloves to the ground as he groans, and he leans against the wall. "Scott, Scott. Breath." Alice tells him, "Get away from me!" Scott yells at the two, Alice shot her feet and pulls Stiles away from Scott. "Run go!" she pulls him along as Scott chases after them, Alice then wolf out and attacks Scott and kept him from hurting Stiles, they fought on top of the lockers and climb into the pillars. "Calm down Scott, I don't want to hurt you." Alice growls at him, Scott just growls at her.

"Fine, you ask for it." she shot out at him, sending both of them to the ground. Stiles stumbles to the door as Alice grips his throat and slams Scott against the locker and then roars in his face, making Stiles shake with fear and Scott to turn back to his human self. Alice lets out a breath of relief, letting him go. Scott stumbles against the bench as Alice backs away from him, press her back against the wall and slides down the wall. Stiles sat down next to her.

She watches Scott pull off his helmet off his head, "Stiles? Ally?" He calls out to them, as he looks at them. "What happen?" he asks him, Stiles pulls off his gloves, "You tried to kill us, and your sister kept you from killing me." he tells him, getting off the floor next to Alice and kneels down in front of Scott.

"It's like I told you before, it the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles informs him, "That's Lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't pretty much notice." Scott tells him, "Well it's going to end up more violent if you kill someone on the field, you can't play Saturday, you're going to have to get out of the game." Stiles tells him.

"But I'm first line." Scott complains, Alice chuckles. They look at her, "Not anymore Scott." she states as she shifts back to human.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Scott stumbles into his room, set down his stuff and collapse on his bed. Alice walks in, walks to his bed and crawls on the other side next to him. "You ok?" she asks him, "No." Scott answers. She sighs and leans against his shoulder, "Sorry you can't play Saturday." she mumbles to him. "Thanks sis, quick question." he states, "Yeah." She answers, "How did you control your wolf?" he asks her. Alice pauses for a moment, she thinks back to the moment she shifted. "I don't know, I just did." she tells him. He sighs, "Alright I was just wondering." he mumbles and plops his head against his bed. Then someone knocks on the wall, Scott and Alice look over and saw Melissa.

"Hey." she greets them, "Hi, mum." Alice greets her back. "Late shift again for me. But I'm taking Saturday off to came to your first game." she informs, "No, mom you can't." Scott tries to stop his mother.

"Oh, no. I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us completely." she tells him as Alice sighs. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asks, Scott jump up nervously as Alice looks over at him nervously, "You look like you haven't slept in days." she states, crossing her arms. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just stress." Scott tells her.

"Just Stress? Nothing else?" she asks, Scott nods. "Just homework." Scott adds. "I mean, it's not like your on drugs or anything, right?" she asks him, Alice buries her face into Scott's covers, trying not to laugh. "Right now?" Scott asks, trying to ignore Alice. "Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean, right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" she questions him, "Have you?" Scott asks her. Then Alice burst with laughter, rolling on her back, Melissa gave him a glare. "Get some sleep." she tells him and walks out of the room.

Scott looks at his sister as she sent him a smile, "I hate you." he mumbles, plopping back on his bed. She giggles, rolls and lead her head on his shoulder, "You love me." she giggles, making Scott chuckle.

Seconds later, Scott's video chat starts ringing, Scott got up from his bed as Alice sat at the ledge of the bed, Scott answers the call; Stiles points a toy gun at his screen as Scott sat down in his chair, the Stiles pulls his gun away. "So what did you find out?" Scott asks him, "Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles informs him.

"Because of me?" Scott asks, "Well, he was asking for it." Alice throws in. "Exactly, he's a tool, even your sister knows." Stiles states. "Hell yeah I do." she throws in, Scott looks at her. She held her hands up in defense, then he turns back to Stiles. "Is he going to play?" Scott asks. "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles states.

Scott sighs as Alice buries her face into her hands, "Great, just great." she muffles. Stiles then looks at Scott's screen, seeing something, Alice raise her head as she smelled something familiar, she slowly looks up and saw Derek standing there. He looks down at her, place his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. She nods and took a relaxing breath, "What?" Scott asks Stiles. Stiles type something then the screen freezes, "It look like what? Come on, damn it." Scott growls and the screen caught up, ' _Somebody is behind you_ ' Stiles types. Scott widen his screen and saw someone was standing behind him.

He turns around, Derek lunches himself forward, grabs Scott by his sweatshirt and shoves him face first into the wall, "I saw you on the field." Derek states. "What are you talking about?" Scott asks as Alice shot up, eyes glowing. "Ally, stay out of this." Scott tells her. She stay glue in her tracks, "I saw you shifted in front of them, your sister almost shifted! If they find out what you are, they found out about me. About all of us. And it's just not the hunters that will come after us. Everyone will." Derek warns him.

"They didn't see anything, I swear Derek!" Alice tells him, he looks at her as her eyes stop glowing, "And they won't! Because if your brother play that game on Saturday, I'll kill him myself." he promises her, she then watches him jump out of the window.

Scott turns around, leans over, panting. Alice walks to him and wrap her arms around his neck, giving him comfort and he wrap his arms around her, taking her offer.

~8~8~8~

Alice was standing outside the boy's Locker as Scott was talking with Coach. What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asks him as they walk into Coach's office, "I mean I can't play tomorrow night." Scott tells him after he closes the door, "You mean you can't wait to play tomorrow." Coach tries to rephrase his sentence, Scott sighs in annoyance. "No, Coach, I can't play tomorrow night." Scott tries to get it through his head. "I'm not following." Coach tells him, sitting on the edge of his desk, arms cross.

"Umm... I have some personal... issues?" Scott tries to tell his coach why he can't play without including the fact that he and his sister are werewolves, they'll kill someone if anger and Derek will kill Scott if he plays, "Is it a girl?" Coach asks, "No." Scott answers, "Is it a boy?" Coach asks. "No." Scott answers again. "Our goalie, Danny is gay." He states.

"Yeah I know Coach. But that's not it" Scott tries again, "Don't you think Danny is a good looking guy?" Coach asks him. "I think he's good looking, but I like girls. But that's not it anyway, I- I..." Scott tries to tell him. "Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" Coach throws a question at him, Scott rolls his eyes as he closes them, "You know my brother was addicted to meth. You should of seen what it did to his teeth, they were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting." Coach tells him, "My god, what happen to him?" Scott asks. "He got veneer." he answers him.

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" Coach asks him, "No, I'm... having some, issues dealing with... aggression." Scott tells him, trying to remain calm, "Well, here's the good news, that's why you play Lacrosse. Problem solved." Coach states.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott tries to convince him. "Listen McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibly of being first line. And if you can shoulder that responsibly, then you can go back to the bench until you're ready." Coach informs him, Scott looks at him in shock.

"If I don't play the game, you'll take me off of first line?" Scott sums up. "McCall, play the game." Coach warns him; Alice sighs, leans against the wall, and gently bang her against the wall. "Great just great." she mumbles. Not only is Scott being threaten to stop play by Derek, he is now being warned if he doesn't play, he'll get pull of first line and place on the bench, Alice knew that it would break his heart, Alice rubs her forehead as Scott walks out of the locker room.

"Now I can't tell which is worse, being threaten by Derek if you play or being threaten by Coach." Alice tells him, Scott looks at her and sighs.

"I don't know what to do." Scott whines, she pats his shoulder, "We'll figure something out." she tells him, "By "We" you mean Stiles?" Scott smirks at her, she smirks back at him. "You know me so well." she chuckles. Then Scott's phone rings, he pulls out his phone and looks at the text message, 'Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!' the text was from their mother, Alice sighs "Hey." Allison catches the McCall twin's attention. "Hey." Scott smiles back, "Busy?" she asks him, "No, it's my mom, she's nothing." Scott states, Both Allison and Alice look at him in dis-believe. "I mean it's nothing, never busy for you." Scott quickly tries to make a save, Alice could hear his heart jump with joy, she rolls her eyes and shook her head.

Allison smiles, "I like the sound of that." she laughs, "Later Scott, bye Allison." Alice parts from them, "Bye Ally, see you in class." he shouts after her, she waves her hand in response. "Have you two always been close?" Allison asks, Scott looks at her.

"Yeah, we're two minutes apart, always had each others back and been there when one of us needed someone." Scott informs her, Allison smiles at her, "So she's my best friend slash best little lovable sister." Scott sums up, Allison giggles. "Well, I'm running up to french class, but I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." she tells him, "You are?" Scott asks her, "She is?" Alice whisper, loud enough for Scott's wolf ears to hear. "And we're all going out after wards, you, me, Lydia, and Jackson. It's going to be great." she tells him as Scott just looks at her.

"Tell Stiles and Alice to come, see you at lunch, I got to go." she tells him and took off, Scott watches her leave, "God." he mumbles and heard Alice sighs, "Well, this went from horrible to terrifyingly terrible." she groans, "Tell me about it." he mumbles and went to class. Alice went to go get something from her locker. And saw Allison open hers and found her jacket she lost the other night, Alice's eyes wonder to something peeking out from the corner, it was Derek with electric blue eyes and he reek of blood and dirt.

Alice's heart accelerated with excitement, as she press her forehead against the lockers with a bang, drawing Allison's attention, she saw Alice, Allison quickly tosses her coat in the locker, grabs her book, closes her locker and ran over to her. "Alice, are you okay?" she asks her, then the bell rang, making Alice jump. Alice looks at Allison, smiles and bangs her head against the locker again. Then looks at the corner and Derek was gone, Alice pants as she leans her head against the lockers.

"I'm fine, just had a moment." she tells her, "Do you need to go to the nurse or call your mom?" she asks, Alice shook her head. "I just need a minute." she tells her, she nods at her, Allison stood next to her, rubbing her back, her heart calms down. "Thank you." she states, and closes her locker. "Does this happen often?" Allison asks her. "Once or twice. Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you from class." Alice tells her.

"Nay, it's okay. I'll see you later. Hope you get better." Allison tells her, "Thanks." she mumbles and watch Allison walk away. "God, I love her shoes." Alice mumbles to herself and rushes to math class.

~8~8~8~

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asks Scott as they were up front and writing the answers to problems on the chalk board, Alice arrive three minutes earlier, "Cause I'm sort of not." Scott tells her. "I think you sort of are." Lydia tells him, Scott looks at her, "Especially when you Brutally injured my boyfriend, by running into him." Lydia reminds him, "Had it coming." Alice whispers, Scott tries not to laughs.

"He brutally injured himself, by ramming into me." Scott shot back, getting tired of her attitude, she scoffs. And looks at him, "Jackson's going to play tomorrow, but he's not going to peak. And I refer my boyfriend at peak performance." She tells him as she checks Scott out, Alice growls to herself, gripping the ledge of her desk, digging her claws into the wood. "Ok." Scott mumbles, "I'm dating the captain of the winning Lacrosse team and if they started losing, I would be dating the captain of the losing Lacrosse team." Lydia states, she was starting to get on Alice's nerves as Lydia pressures her brother. "I don't date losers." she sums up, "Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone. Fact, why do you even save someone?" Scott mumbles.

"Fine, don't play. We'll properly win anyway. Then we'll go out, like we're planning, and I'll introduce Allison and Alice to all the hot players on the team." Lydia taunts him, Alice eyes flashes between yellow and light brown. Suddenly she focuses on Derek and found herself calm down. "And Scott McCall can stay home, and watch porn on his laptop. Then again, who would in their right mind would want to date your tomboy of a sister." she states, finishing the math question. She sets the chalk down, smirks at him, and went to walk back to her seat.

She then stumbles a little, making the class laughs, Alice smiles to herself as she quickly pulls her foot back under her chair, "Mister McCall, you haven't close to solving your problem." the teacher tells him Scott looks at the teacher, then at his sister, who shared his sympathy. He then turns back to the broad, "Tell me about it." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

After math class, Scott and Alice put away their books and after the close their lockers and lock them up, Stiles place his arms under, Scott and Alice's shoulders. "What now?" Scott groans, as Stiles pulls them to a wall. "Tell what they're saying." Stiles asks them Alice and Scott look over at the principle and Stiles's dad who were talking, the teen wolves listen in on the conversation. "Can you hear them?" Stiles asks, Alice shush him, "I want everyone under the age of 18 in their home by 9:30 pm, we'd like to insensate the curfew effect immediately." Stiles's father tells him.

Alice and Scott look at Stiles, "Curfew cause of the body." she states, Stiles pats Scott's shoulder and stood straight, "Unbelievable. My dad is out looking for a rabid animal, while a jerk off, who actually kill a girl just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles states. Alice growls lowly at him, "Well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott tells him, "I can do something." He states, "Like what?" Alice asks of him. "Like find the other half of the body." Stiles tells her and took off.

"Are you kidding me?" she call after him, Scott sighs, then looks over at Allison, who was being introduce to a Lacrosse team member, they walk over to them, Lydia sent a glare at him and took of with the boy, "So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Alice asks her, "She is being unbelievably nice to me." Allison tells her.

"Why?" Scott asks, "Maybe she's get how being the new girl can suck." she tells him, he then looks at her jacket that was from the other night of the full moon, "Where did you get that?" he asks her. "My Jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, he has my combination-" Allison spoke. "Did he saw she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asks again.

"Like who?" she asks, "Like Derek." Scott answers. "Your sister's boyfriend?" Allison asks, Alice felt her heart jump at Boyfriend, Scott looks at her, she looks at him and shrugs. "He's not her boyfriend, how much did he talk to you when he drove you home?" Scott question her, Alice place her hand on Allison's shoulder and glares at her brother and telling him to stop frightening her, with her eyes. "Not much at all." he answers, "What did you say?" Scott asks her, "I really got to get to class." she tells him moving away.

"Allison." Scott calls after her, "No, I really have to go." she states and disappeared, Alice flung her arms up, glares at her brother and smacks him up the head hard. "Ow!" Scott whines, "Way a go, you frighten her, stupidest thing I'd ever seen." she grumbles as she walks to her next class

~8~8~8~

After school, Alice drove her car behind Scott as they race to the burnt Hale family house, Scott jumps off his bike as Alice parks her car and got out, "Scott this is stupid." Alice tells him, shutting her door, "Derek, Derek!" Scott shouts throwing off his helmet and bag, Alice rolls her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"My god." she mumbles, running her hands over her hair. She then notices a freshly dug grave, and the familiar scent of dried blood. Then the scent of colonel reaches her nose and saw Derek standing on the pouch. Scott notices as well. "Stay away from her! She doesn't doesn't know anything!" Scott shouts at him. As Derek walks off the pouch and stood in front of him.

Alice was perfectly clam as Scott trembles like a frighten puppy, "Yeah? What if she does?" Derek asks him. "You think your little buddy Stiles just Google werewolves and now you know all the answers is that it?" Derek asks of him. "Wow you know what Google is, I'm impress." Alice throws at there, Derek glares at her, "I'm not trying to impress anyone." Derek growls at her, "I wasn't saying you were." she throws back. "You and Scott don't get it yet, but I'm looking out for you two, think about what could happen; Scott's out on the field, the aggression takes over, and he shift in front of everyone." Derek tells her. Scott said nothing.

Derek reaches down and grab Scott's Lacrosse stick and held it, "Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you." Derek points his stick as Scott, Scott swipes at the stick grab it, but misses. Derek then morphs his hand and shreds the Lacrosse net. Scott looks at it in shock, "Everything falls apart." Derek warns him, then tops the stick up and Scott catches it and saw that Derek was gone, Alice sighs as Scott got back on his bike and took off. She went to her car.

But stops on her tracks, slowly looks at the gave, sighs and looks around for something, Derek watches her from his window as she took running at a high speed and came back seconds later, with flowers in her hands, he watches her walk to the dug grave, knees down and place them on top if the dirt.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I um know you don't know me and that I have no reason to do this, but it felt like the right thing to do." Alice talks to the grave Derek watches her as he slowly walks out onto the porch, "I brought you Alice Lilies. I know that it's not much, but legend has it that they will bring you good fortune." she states then laughs.

"When I was in middle school, I uh, had a friend, called Cassie, she would call me Lily cause I was full of good fortune, or so she said, but then one day she and I were in a car accident, I survive, but she was dying from a pipe embedded into her chest, I stay with her, saying that she was going to be alright." she went on, as tears form in her eyes.

Derek crosses his arms and leans against the beam, "But she smiles and took my hand and told me that my good fortune is what kept me alive and that she never blamed me." Alice sniffles. "My best friend died right next to me and I blame myself every day for what happen to her and in freshmen year, I met an elderly man, that was perfectly healthy, he was like a grandfather to me, but he had a heart attack, I was next to him and he told me that spending his last moments when me was the best moments of his miser life." she states as the tears steam down her face.

"I've hated myself, because the people I care about died around me and I couldn't anything about it because I was the cause of their dead." she states, then wipes her tears away. "I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. So if I can give you any of my good fortune for you have a good paradise, I will." she place her hand on the grave.

"I'm sorry." she states, got up and brushes herself off and walks back to her car, wiping away her tears, Derek pulls himself off the pouch and walks up to her as she pulls out her keys. He grips her arm, turns her around and pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. Alice was shock as her mind try to progress what happen, but being held like this made more tears stream down her face and she clung to him, clutching the back of his shirt as if her life depended on it. She buries her face into chest and cries softly, "It's okay." he tells her.

She shook her head at him, knowing that it will never be okay, after an hour, they sat on the couch, Alice just laid, using Derek's lap as a pillow, he pets her hair. "You're a mystery to me." Derek states, she raise her eyebrow. "How so?" she asks him, "You are more in control then any bitten werewolf I have ever known, you even control your shift during your class hours." he informs her, she looks up at him, "Are you stalking me, Derek Hale?" she asks him, he chuckles. "Never without your permission." he tells her.

"You would still do it, even if I say no wouldn't you?" she question him, he said nothing, she giggles. "I'll take that as a yes." she giggles, then fell silence, "My brother will play tomorrow, no matter what will happen after wards." she tells him, he looks down at her. "Is that a threat?" he asks her, she smiles pull up off his lap and looks at him, "No, that was no where close to a threat, but you don't know my brother like I do, I was born two minutes after him and the amount of pressure people are giving him to play and the bitch Lydia gets on my nerves, hate her." Alice mumbles.

Derek looks at her, Alice looks at her hand, flexes her fingers, making her claws jump out, he looks at her hand then back at her. "I'm getting pretty good. What else is there to know about this whole werewolf thing?" she asks him, making her claws shrink back to her fingernails, "Well, I know that you don't need training to control your shift since you're controlling it already." Derek states.

"But I will need to be taught on how to defend myself." she points out, he nods at her. "That's true, what time is it?" Derek asks, Alice pulls out her phone, "Almost 8, I need to get home and do my homework." she got off the couch and went to her bag on the table, as she pulls her bag and turns around. Derek was right in front of her, he took her phone from her, and types something into her phone and gave it back to her, "I hope to see you tomorrow." he tells her, she couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait." she tells him and walks back to her car with a big smile on her face.

She get into her car, puts the keys in the ignition, "Oh my god." she squeal to herself, she starts her car and drove off to her house. She parts next to Melissa's car and enters the house, "Alice, is that you?" Melissa asks. "Yeah mom, it's me." she calls out placing her keys in her bag, enters the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking for something to drink. "Why are you smiling?" she asks her daughter as Alice pulls out the milk, "Am I? I didn't even notice." Alice tells her pull out a glass.

"Alright, spill why are you smiling?" she asks her, as Alice fills the glass to half. Alice place the milk back in the fridge, "I just feel, lighter than I ever felt." Alice tells her, taking a drink of the milk. "You mean that guilty conscious you drag behind you like chains?" Melissa asks her, Alice nods. "And a good friend listen to me and understood me and what I was going through and we talk and I got to go because of the curfew and now if you excuse me, I have homework to do." she tells her mother, placing her empty glass in the sink and ran upstairs.

Melissa smiles for her daughter, knowing she's getting better, Alice enters her room, toss her bag to her bed and started to work on homework, humming a tune to herself. after Alice was finish with her homework, she strips into her Pjs and crashes onto her bed, just falling asleep, but as she did, she heard a heartbeat quickening, out of fear. Alice tries to block it, but it grew louder. She moves her pillow over her head and blocks out the heartbeat.

It was almost ten as Alice was sleeping peaceful, her window was crack open, Alice flinches a little, as she heard someone enter her room, under her pillow, she moves hand, slowly to the knife and as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She quickly grips their hand, pulls them onto the bed, saddles them and press the knife to their throat, "Will, if I knew that you would pull something like this, I would of come prepared." a familiar voice calls out. Alice uses her wolf vision and saw it was Derek that she was saddle on, that snuck into her room and has a blade press against his throat right this very moment. "Derek! I'm sorry, I didn't know." she pulls her blade away from his throat and got off of him, he sat up, "Do you make it a habit of sneaking into peoples rooms?" she asks him as she cross her legs.

"Only to people I like." he answers with a smirk, "Are you flirting with me?" she asks him, he looks at her as he props his elbow, "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Hale." she states and shoves him off her bed. He went down with a thud and she leans over the edge and looks down at him, "Are you like this every man?" he asks her, she smiles down at him. "Every man that tries to be in my life, I need to know if he's worth it." she answers, "Am I worth it?" he asks her, "I don't know yet, I still need to figure that out." she states as she smiles down at him. "Now, get your werewolf ass out of here, before my mother, comes in here with a bat." she informs him, making them both laugh.

Derek pulls himself off her floor and walks to her window, "Bye." she whispers to him, "Bye." he smiles at her and took off into the night. Alice walks to her window, closes and locks it, but couldn't help smile to herself as she fell asleep.

~8~8~8~

Later that morning or afternoon, Alice arrive at the Hale house when she saw Derek being escorted by police, his hand cuffed behind his back, she gasp in horror. Then she walks up to Scott with an angry look on her face. "How could you?!" she shouts at him, Scott turns to her, now afraid of his sister, "He was the killer, I saw claw marks on the body." he tries to explain, "That doesn't make him the killer!" she shouts at him, "I'm sorry-" Scott tries to apology, but she held up her hand and stop him. "Don't talk to me." she growls at him and walks pass him, shoving her shoulder into his.

She then walks up to car that Derek was place in, "Mr. Stilinski, I need 20 minutes to talk to him, please." Alice asks Stiles dad, "No Alice he's a murder." he tries to tell her, "20 minutes that's all I want." she protest, he looks at her and sighs. "You and your stubborn nature, let get my son out of the way and you can talk, 20 minutes." he tells her, she nods. They both walk up to the car, Stilinski reaches into the car, pulling Stiles out and Alice jumps in, closes the door behind her, turns and face Derek.

"Hey, you okay? Aside from the fact my brother and Stiles just got up thrown in Jail?" she asks him, "Fan-fucking-tasic." he answers. "I had nothing to do with this, I swear to you Derek." she tries to convince him. "I know you didn't, but I'm going to need your help." he tells her, she nods at him. "I need you to be my eyes and ears while I'm in jail. Keep an eye on Scott and make sure he doesn't shift cause if he does. It's over for all of us." he tells her.

Leaning forward. She nods again, "Okay, come find me when you get out of jail." she tells him, "How do you even know when I will get out of Jail?" he asks her with his famous smile. She took out her phone, scrolls through her gallery, turns the phone to him and shows him the picture of the dead woman.

Derek's eyes widen, his smiles falls as he saw the picture. "I may not know you very well yet, but I know you didn't kill your sister, but someone did, just to get to you." she states and puts her phone away.

"How did you know she was my sister?" he asks her, "Will for starters, no random stranger would bury a body of someone they didn't know." she starts, "Yeah well, same goes for the fact a random stranger place flowers on a grave of someone they didn't know." Derek shot at her, she looks away from him with a small smile. "True, second, you reek of dirt when Scott and I came to visit you and third; you have the same color eyes as her and the blood smells the same." she sums up for him, "Impressive, are you a genius?" he asks her, she rolls her eyes with that same small smile. "I'm smarter then I let on."

She tells him, "Alice, promise me you'll not shift tonight." Derek asks of her, she nods and makes an "X" over her chest, "Cross my heart." she tells him, he nods at her. She smiles at him and got out of the car. And walks up to Scott and Stiles, "Don't you dare talk to me until you both apologize to Derek." she growls at them, showing her fangs for a second got in her car and drove off. "She's pissed." Scott states, "Yep." Stiles nods.

"Come on, let's go." Scott hops in the jeep and they took off after her. As they drove down the dirt road, Alice could hear Scott's heartbeat quicken, something was causing him to shift, she looks in review mirror and saw Scott in pain.

They both stop their cars, Alice and Stiles got out and saw Stiles threw his pack back away. "What the hell?" she shouts at him, "Ok, we're good, you-" Stiles states as he went back to this Jeep to find it empty, "Scott?" he calls out, the passenger closes. "Scott?" he calls out. "Stiles, where's Scott? Stiles, where's my brother?!" Alice shouts at him, as she grip her hair.

Stiles drove his jeep as Alice follows behind her, "Stiles you know you can't call dispatch line, while I'm on duty." the woman on the other line tells him, "I just need to know if you got any calls." he tells her, Alice just listen, "Calls? How?" she asks him.

"Like an odd person or a dog like individual roaming the streets." he tells her, "I'm hanging up on you now." she tells him, "No! Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles yells, "Good-bye." the woman ends the line, Stiles got frustrated and threw his radio speaker down in a picture of a fully shifted werewolf hold a woman in his arms. "I can't believe this; Scott and Stiles dug up a grave of a dead woman, Derek is thrown in jail for a crime he would never commit, Stiles kept the wolf's bane and now Scott is missing doing who knows what!" Alice talks to herself, then a sudden thought jumps in her head, "Wait, no. it couldn't be. But for fuck sake it is." she floors it and speeds pass Stiles.

~8~8~8~

It was close to dark, when Alice arrives at Allison's house and found her brother on the ground, with Allison and her father next to him, "Shit!" she mumbles, getting out of her car and ran to them, "Scott." she got to her knees.

"Alice, hi." Scott said nervously. "Where have you been, you have to get ready." she acts in a concern tone, "Are you his mother?" Allison's father asks her, she looks at him and smiles. "No, I'm his sister, well younger twin sister. I'm Alice McCall." she held out her hand to him, "Chris Argent." he shook her hand.

"I came looking for my brother, I promise mom I would take him to his first game tonight." she lies through her teeth, taking her hand back from his. Then she pulls her brother up from the ground. "We have to go, Scott." she tells him. He nods at her, "Bye, again sorry I hit your car." Scott apologizes to Chris, "No worries." he tells him, they both walk to her car. "Thank you." he whispers to her, "You owe me big time." she growls at him, they got in the car, drove by the house.

Scott grab his gear and she drove him to the school, "Good luck." she tells him. Scott looks at her and nods then walks. Got out of her car, and ran into the school, Alice sat in her car, running her thoughts everything that happen. None of the peaces fit, who would bit her and Scott? What would they gain out of them? Alice let out a frustrated sigh as she leans against her steering wheel, then gets out of the car and headed for the Lacrosse field.

Alice sat next to Melissa, "Aren't you excited?" Melissa asks Alice with a smile, Alice nods. "Yeah, lots and lots of excitement." she tells her, then looks back at the game as she frowns with worry. "God, please don't shift tonight." she mumbles the game starts and she saw how all the players on Scott's team refuses to pass the Scott.

But when he saw that the ball open, he ran for it. But Jackson being the asshole he was, rams into Scott from behind, took the ball and scores. Alice heart Scott's heart race with anger then saw a sign that said ' _We love you Jackson_ '. "So brutal." Alice mumbles as she cover her eyes, but peeks out of them, looking at Scott, who was now getting angry, "Oh, this is not going to be good." she mumbles, fearing for what Jackson just unleashed. "Goddamn you Jackson, sacrificing the game for your fame and glory." Alice ran her hand through her hair, feeling her anger raise.

Scott hunches over, she heard his inner wolf growling, "You okay, kid?" the referee asks him. Scott nods his head, not saying a word, the referee walks away, worried for Scott, one of the enemy team's backs away from him, another sign was held up, Alice groans into her hands after looking at it. "God Lydia, you're making it worse." she moans, then looks at her brother, who was now ready for the game. The game starts and Scott catches the ball and makes a goal, everyone in the bleachers jumps up and cheers for him.

"Yeah! Go Scott! Show them who owns the game!" Alice shouts for her brother, the game went again, the enemy team got the ball, but as one of them went to pass it, but Scott stood in his way, growling, fangs bared and eyes glowing. He trembles in fear and gave to Scott, and Scott scores again, giving the opponent's goalie a hole in his Lacrosse stick, Alice covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh, the game was tied. Then realizes that he was going to shift again.

She looks around and saw that no one was looking at her. "Scott, I know you can hear me. Calm down." she whispers to him. "I can't, it's happening." he groans at her, she looks around again and spot Allison.

"Scott, I need you to listen to me, focus on Allison, on her voice, not anyone else, just her, ok?" she asks him, "Why?" he groans, "Just do it, trust me." she tells him. "Alright, I'll try." he states "You got this Scott, I know you do." Alice gave him a confidence boost and the final match starts, watch as Scott slowly loosing control, but then heard Allison's voice, telling him that he could do it, his heart slow down, the defenders rush at Scott, he wines up and throws the ball making the shot.

Beacon hill won the game. Everyone cheer for Scott, Alice looks at Jackson and saw that he was throwing a fit. Alice shook head, now her anger started to raise, she looks down at her hand and saw her claws appears, then moves through the moving crowd, and to the front of the school Alice stumbles to her car, crouches down, holding her stomach. "No, I'm in control, I'm in control." she mumbles to herself, but the more she through of Jackson the more angrier she got.

Her fangs stretch out, she closes her eyes, fear builds up in her and cover her ears, "No I'm in control." she whimpers, not wanting to shift. Unknown to her someone walks up behind her, crouches down and gently wraps their arms around, pulling her into their arms. She stiffens up, but the scent of colonel fills her nose and she relax in their arms, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." she cries, "Shh, it's alright." he nuzzles his head against her neck, "Help, Derek, I need your help." she whimpers. "Just focus on my voice, that's all you have to do." he whispers to him, tighten his arms around her.

His hand strokes her cheek, his touch was so soothing to her, she relaxes even more, her claws retract, fangs shorten and the anger and fear disappeared, she sighs and leans against Derek. "Why am I so tried?" she asks in a husky tone. "You're fighting against the shifting, it will weaken you greatly, but you did well, you didn't shift, completely." Derek tells her, "Hey Derek, I'm gonna rest a while." she mumbles drifting to sleep, he smiles at her, her head head rolls onto his shoulder.

"Rest all you want, I'll keep you safe." Derek tells her, then stood up with her resting in his arms, he found her keys, opens her passenger side, and gently set her inside in the car. He closes the door, walking over to the driver seat, trying not to wake her. he looks over and saw Stiles standing there, Derek's eyes flash blue and he got into the car, belting her in, lowing her seat, starts the car and drove off from the school.

"Aw shit, Scott's going to kill me." Stiles mumbles and ran to the locker room; Stiles saw Scott and Allison making out and she left the locker room, Scott walks up to him with a smile on his face, "I kissed her." Scott mumbles, "I saw." Stiles tells him. "She kissed me." He mumbles again.

"Saw that too." Stiles tells hi, Scott was still smiling. "It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles tells him, "I- I- I- I- I- I don't know how, but I control it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad." Scott states. "Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles pats his chest, not wanting to rain on Scott's parade. But Scott grabs his arm, keeping him from leaving, "What?" Scott asks him. Stiles sighs, "The medical examiner look at the other half of the body we found." Stiles tells him, "And?" Scott wants him to continue.

"Well, I'll keep it simple; medical examiner determines killer of girl, to be animal not human, Derek's human not animal, Derek not killer. Derek let out of Jail." Stiles inform, Scott looks at him in dis-belief. "Are you kidding?" he asks him. "No here's a bigger kick in the ass, my dad I.D the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles went on, shocking Scott. "Hale?!" Scott repeats.

"Derek's sister and here's the bigger kick in the ass. I went to find Ally after the game, I found her, pass out in Derek's arms and he took both her and her car." Stiles was the deliver of bad new this night, "What?!" Scott shouts, Stiles flinches a little. Out on the field, Jackson walk up to Scott glove that laid there on the field, he picks it up, examines it and saw a hole in each one of the fingers of the glove, Jackson looks around and saw Derek standing there with a determined look on his face, then he walks away from him and back to the forest were, a Green SUV was and Alice McCall was sleeping.


	3. Pack Mentality

_Chapter 3: Pack Mentality_

Alice was sitting on the roof top, watching Scott and Allison run to the bus she, rolls her eyes, thinking that, being in love was the most stupidest thing, but it was also romantic as well. She lays back on the concrete roof and looks at the stars, enjoying her peace. But the scent of blood reaches her nose as she heard her brother's heart quicken, as Allison's beats in fear, she sat up, jumps off the roof, lands on her feet and ran to the bus.

"Allison?" she calls out banging on the door, Allison stumbles to the door, fear married her face, "Alice! Help! Help me!" she scream, her bloody hand bangs on the door. "Open the door! Allison open the door!" Alice bangs her hands on the door, she nods.

Opens the door and Alice jumps onto the bus, Allison cowers behind her, griping Alice's leg as she saw her brother wolf out. "Scott enough!" Alice shouts at him. Scott just growls at her, and charges at them, Alice covers Allison with her body and everything went black.

~8~8~8~

Alice jumps awake in her room cover in sweat and the need for air and a terrible headache, she looks around, frighten and half hoping it was a dream, pain erupts in her back, side of her neck, her hip and her arm. She got up from her bed, turns the light on in her bath room and looks in the mirror.

Blood stains on her skin and in the places that hurt the most. Alice ran out of her bath room, found her phone a the charger, unlocks it and saw there was a new picture in her gallery. Alice felt her whole body stiffen with fear; a dark blur and red neon eyes. God what happen to her last night.

~8~8~8~

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks Scott as the three walk into the school, "I don't know, I just woke up, I was-" Scott went to tell him, "Sweating like crazy and couldn't breath?" Alice asks him. "Yeah how did you know?" he asks her.

"Cause the same thing happen to me." Alice tell him. "Really, cause I have, usually ends a but differently." Stiles tells him, Alice shot him a glare. "Okay, A: we meant was we've never had a dream that felt that real before." Alice states as they walk through the hall, "And B: never give us that much detail about you in bed ever again." Scott states

"Noted. Let me take a guess here though." Stiles states, "I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to loose control and rip her throat out." Scott states. Alice just looks at him. "No of course not." Stiles tries to be on the positive side, Scott and Alice look at him. "Yeah that's totally it." he mumbles, "But, Ally, how where you in my dream?" Scott asks her. She shrugs, "I don't know. The last thing I remember from the dream was, shielding Allison from you and I woke up in pain." she tells him.

Leaving out the fact that she has a picture of a creature with red eyes on her phone. "Hey come on, everything's going to be fine, personally. I think you both are handling this amazingly. You know it's not like Lycanthropy beginners class you guys could take." Stiles informs. Alice sighs, pulling her pack-back more onto her back. "Yeah, not a class, maybe a teacher." she mumbles, the two look at her. "Who, Derek?" Stiles questions her, she shrugs. Stiles shoves her a little.

"Don't you remember the part that Scott and I got him toss in Jail?" he asks her, "Yeah I know Stiles, but seeing Allison frighten, covered in blood, protecting her from my brother. It felt so real." she states, "How real?" he asks, "Like it actually happen." Scott states. They walk outside and saw the back of a bus door torn open, blood everywhere and Police force was inspecting it. The three teens look at the scene in shock, "I think it did." Stiles states. The twp teen wolves look at him in shock then back at the bus as Stiles looks at them.

What in the hell happen the other night?

~8~8~8~

They walk through the hallway, both Alice and Scott panic, "She's probably fine." Stiles tries to clam them down, "She's not answering his text." Alice tells him as they look around the hallway. "You know it could be a coincidence, alright." he tells them. Alice looks at all the faces and saw. "Just help us find her ok?" Alice asks of him and the twins walk faster down the hallway, no sign of Allison anywhere. Alice could hear the sound of Scott heart beat accelerating as they turn the corner.

Scott leans against someone's locker as he starts to shift, "Scott you need to breath." she tells him, he let out a shout and pushes the locker, giving it a horrible dent and broke it off it's hinges. Alice rubs his back as he realizes what he did. "Back away, slowly." she tells him and they pulled away from the broken locker and accidentally bumps into someone, making them drop their books, they turn and saw it was Allison, alive and not a scratch on her, she smiles at them.

"You scared the hell out of me." she tells him, Scott smiles as Alice sighs with relief. "You're okay." Scott states and they kneel down helping Allison gather her book, "When my heart starts beating again, yeah." she states. She notices that Scott was staring at her non-stop. "What?" she asks, "We're just happy to see you." Alice answers for him, Allison nods at her with a smile. "Attention students, this is your Principle. I know you are all wondering about the incident that accord that night to one of our buses." the Principle starts as they stood up. "While the police work to determined what happen. Classes will proceed as scheduled." Allison smiles at Scott.

"Save me a seat a lunch?" she asks him, ruffling the side of his head, "Yeah." he answers still smiling, "Later Alice." she walks away. "Later." she mumbles they watch her leave the saw Jackson working on his now broken locker. He then turns to them, "What are you looking at, ass wipe?" He growls at Scott. "Nothing worth mentioning, Jackass." Alice answers and walks away a smile forms on her lips as Scott walks with her, the twins trying not to laugh.

~8~8~8~

Later in science class, Alice sat next to her brother as Stiles sat behind them at a different table. "Maybe it was mine and Alice blood on the door." Scott suggest, "Or an animal's blood, you know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles points out."Highly doubt that, the blood smelt human, with mine and Scott and others." Alice points out.

"How can you be sure?" Stiles asks her. "I have a strong nose, Stiles and I'm pretty sure I would smell a rabbit." she tells him. "What if we get you close to the bus, could you recognize the smell?" Stiles asks her. She shrugs, "I don't know, maybe." she answers him. "Mr. Stilinski, is that your idea of a shush whisper, you might want to pull the headphone out one in a while?" Mr. Harris asks Stiles, as Alice play innocent. "I think you and Mr. and Ms. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" he states.

"No." Stiles whimpers, but they got up and move to different seat, Alice was still next to her brother as Stiles sat in the back, "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris tells him. Stiles scoffs as the twins sat in front of Jackson, who had a smirk on his face. Scott just sighs. "Hey, I think they found something." a girl shout, everyone rushes to the windows and saw, police men wheel a stretcher to an ambulance with a deeply wounded man. He jumps and screams at the sight of Scott and Alice, making everyone jump with fright.

"Ok." Stiles mumbles as the twins back away from the window, horror in their eyes. "Ok, ok. This is good, he got back up. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles tries to cheer up Scott, "Stiles... I did that." Scott tells him, Alice rubs his shoulders.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Stiles, grab their trays of lunch and sat at an empty table. "But dreams aren't memories." Stiles tells him, "They can be Stiles, from time to time." Alice tells him as she sat next to her brother. "But it wasn't a dream. Something happen last night and we can't remember what." Scott tell him, "What makes you two so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asks them.

"Because, during the full moon, he wasn't change. He was in totally control." Scott states, "Maybe that because he was born with it Scott, we were bitten." Alice throws in, "Anyway, we were running around in the middle of the night, attacking some innocent guy." Scott tells her. "Whoa hang on, I was protecting this innocent guy, cause I woke up cover in my own blood." Alice reminds him, "Ok let me rephrase; I was up in the middle of the night, attacking some innocent guy, but hurt and wounded my sister in the process." Scott states again.

"You two don't know that." Stiles tells them, "We don't not know it." Scott shot back. Alice pat his shoulder. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Scott decides. Alice shook her head. "No, you're not canceling, ok. You can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out." Stiles tells him, Alice groans. "Figure what out?" Lydia asks as she sat next to Alice, the three look at her in shock and tries to come up with an excuse. "Just homework." Alice answers, as people gather to their table. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asks them, Scott and Alice shrugs. Allison sat next to Scott as a girl sat on Stiles left and Danny sat on his right.

"Get up." Jackson tells David, "Why don't you ever ask Danny to get you?" he asks him, "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny tells him. Jack pushes David out of the seat and seat close to sat close to Lydia. "So I hear they're saying that it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar." Danny starts up a conversation. "I heard mountain lion." Jackson states, "A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia throws in everyone expect Alice looks at her, "Isn't it?" she quickly saves.

"Who cares, the guy's some homeless creeper, whose going to die anyway." Jackson states, "That's where you're wrong Jackson, you weren't playing attention to his clothing." Alice throws out, he looks at her. "He works for the school, that bus with all the blood." she states and gave him a glance, "That was the bus he drives, he must of got caught in the middle." Alice throws out, "Yeah she's right, look." Stiles shows them the video, saying that the victim was Garrison Meyers and he was taken to a local hospital where he was staying.

"Wait, we know this guy." Scott jesters to him and Alice, "You do?" Allison asks him, "Yeah, we use to take the bus, back when we were living with our dad, he was the driver." Scott tells them, Alice gulps down her saliva. "Can we talk something, slightly more fun please?" Lydia asks them, Alice sighs and drowns out their conversation; her mind wonder back to Mr. Meyers and what happen to him the other night.

 _ **Mini**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **Alice was wolf out, her shoulder bleeding from bit marks, her body over Mr. Meyer and she let out a whimper when large claws slash out her back, "Run!" she tells him, then a hand grips her arm, claws digging in, she let out a howl and was thrown into a seat and everything went black.**_

 _ **End of Mini Flashback**_

She sighs, garbing her bottle and starts to drink, "In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott shot at Jackson, Alice spits out her water and it hits Stiles in the face, everyone looks at him as Alice cover her mouth, Stiles glares at her and she gave him a nervous smile, sinking into her seat.

~8~8~8~

"You're a terrible bowler!" Alice shouts at her brother, "I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott mumbles, "No argument there." Alice tells him, "God it's like watching a car wreak. First, it turn into the whole group date thing, and out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles sums up. "Hanging out." Scott states, as Stiles groans and Alice shivers. "You don't hang out with hot girls, it's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend and you and Danny start hanging out." he complains. "How is this happening, I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott states.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles realizes, "Asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott went on. "Am I unattractive to gay guys?" Stiles wonders. Alice just looks at each one when one talks, "I make first line and the team captain want to destroy me and now, now I'm going to be late for work." Scott walks on as Alice and Stiles stop. "Wait Scott, you didn't – am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles calls over him, he sighs and looks at Alice.

"What did you think?" he asks her. She just looks at him and ran after Scott, "Scott, wait up!" she ran up to him.

~8~8~8~

They both arrive at the Clinic and walk through the back door, "Sorry." Scott tells Deaton, "You both are all of two minutes late." he tells him, "Didn't want you to think we were slacking." Scott tells him. "Scott, Alice. I guarantee you two are the least slacking kids in this town." he tell them, Scott smiles as Alice giggles a little as she place her stuff down, She then notices sheriff Stilinski at the door, Scott froze. But as he opens the door and a husky walks with him.

"Hey I see somebody is ready to get their stitches out." Deaton tells the husky. "Hey there, Scott Alice, you two staying out of trouble?" Stilinski asks them, Alice smiles. "More or less." she answers as Deaton pulls the husky onto the table. "Hey listen, while I'm here. You mind taking a look at those photos that satromino can't determined an animal, I'm not exactly an expert." Stilinski asks. Deaton took the envelope from his and pulls out the picture. "Ah, this is the guy that was attack in the bus?" he asks him, making Alice and Scott to look at them.

"Yeah, we found wolf hair on Laura Hale's body." he states, "A wolf?" Scott asks them, Stilinski looks at him. "Uh, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for 60 years." Scott states as Alice stood next to the table where the husky was laying.

"True enough, but wolves are highly inventory. They've wondered from another state, driven by serve. A strong enough memory." Deaton states, "Wolves have memories?" Scott asks, "Yeah, longer term memories. If isolated by a primal source." Alice throws in. Scott looks at her. "What? I like to read about wolves, what's you're excuse?" she shot at him, "See this one here." Deaton shows the picture to the twins. "Those are claw marks, a wolf would go for throat, the spinal cord, with it's teeth." Alice points out.

Deaton smiles at her, "So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Stilinski asks her, she shrugs as he took the photos back. "I have no clue." she mumbles. "A wolf could, base on it's pray, hobbling it, tearing at the ankles." Deaton states as the dream plays in the Scott's mind; he grab Allison by her ankle dragging her back towards him. "And then the throat." Deaton adds in, Alice gulps.

~8~8~8~

After work, Scott heads to the hospital and Alice headed for Derek's, she parks next to his black cameo and walks up to the house. "Derek." she calls out, no answers. "Derek I swear to god if you sneak up on me..." she mumbles, "You'll do what?" he asks her as he appears right next to her, making her jump. "God damn it Derek, I hate when people sneak up on me." she mumbles, he chuckles and he lead her inside. "So I must ask, did you hear about what happen to the bus driver." he asks him, "I have." he states, as they walk upstairs.

"Then you must realize that Scott and I were there at night when he was attack and yet have no memory of it." she went on, "Perhaps." he states, "Thanks for that." she sighs and took a seat on the air mattress. "I may be starting to remember what happen to him." she states, pulling out her phone, scrolling to her gallery. As she got to her picture, she saw Derek kneeling down in front of her, she jumps and fall back onto the mattress.

"Oh god, you're enjoying this, aren't you." she mumbles under her smile. Derek towers over her, and cages her in. "Just a little." he admits. "Jerk." she mumbles, then held her phone to him, showing Derek the picture of the black blur with the red eyes. "You know something about this, don't you?" she asks him, he just looks at her. "Your silence tells me yes you do, but that look in your eyes say you have no idea who this is suppose to be. Am I right?" Alice asks him, he sighs and smirks. "Do you always make it a habit of reading people?" he asks her, moving close to her.

"Maybe, it's a hobby for me." she answers him. "Do you make it a habit of scaring the girls you like and towering over them while they lay on your bed?" she asks him. "Maybe, it's a hobby for me." he tells her, she giggles. A car pulls up to the house as a police man got out; Alice and Derek got up and looks out the broken window.

They watch him walk out of the car and walks to the house, Derek looks at the dog, his eyes glows and the dog started to bark furiously, Alice could hear the policeman's heart quicken with fear, he ran back to the car and took off, Alice let out a breath of relief."Please tell me you don't do that on a daily bases?" she asks him, he looks at her.

"You know what, don't even think about answering that, I don't want the answer." she growls at him, he chuckles, then she moves a bit forward looking out the crack window. He follows her gaze and saw her brother Scott standing there. "I know you can hear me, I need your help." Scott tells him. Derek looks over at Alice, she nods at him and they walk downstairs.

Derek opens the door, showing Scott standing on the porch, Alice and Derek walk out of the house and stood in front of him. "Ok, I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announce you being here to the hunters and also don't know what happen to your sister." Scott tells him, Alice leans against the wall with her arms cross. "But I think I did something last night, I had a dream about... someone. Someone else got hurt, and it turns out that, that part of the dream actually happen." Scott tells him, "You think you attack the driver?" Derek asks him, "Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asks him. "No." Derek answers him.

"Can you at least tell me the truth, am I – are we going to hurt someone?" Scott asks him. "Yes." Derek answers, "Can we kill someone?" he asks again, "Yes." Derek answers. "Are we going to kills someone?" Scott asks again. "Probably." Alice and Derek said in a union. Scott leans against the beam as Alice walks over and comforts him. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free." Derek tells them, "What do you want?" Scott asks him.

"You'll find out, but for now. I'm going to give you want you want – what both of you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell touch. Let them remember for you." Derek instructs them. "That's it, just go back?" Scott asks him. "Do you want to know what happen?" Derek asks him, Scott looks at him, "Just want to know if I hurt him or Alice." Scott tells him. "No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her, or if you hurt Alice in the process." Derek spoke of Allison. Scott just looks at him, turns away and wraps his arms around Alice. She sighs, returning the hug.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Stiles drives his jeep up to the closed gate bus barn, they got out and stood in front of the gate. Hey, no just me and Alice, somebody need to keep watch." Scott tells Stiles, "How come I'm always the guy whose keeping watch?" he asks him. "Because, Scott and I were are the ones that need to get on the bus and we need someone to keep watch for us." Alice tells him, griping his arm gently. She let his arm go, "Okay why does it feel like, Scott's batman, you're Robin and I'm Alfred. I don't want to be Alfred all the time." He complains.

Alice looks at her brother and they look at him in a confused matter, "No one's Batman and Robin, or Alfred any of the time." Scott tells him, "Not even some of the time?" Stiles asks. "Just stay here." Alice orders him, "Oh My God, fine." Stiles whines and walks back to the jeep, Alice looks at the gate, took a few steps back. Did a running start and jumps over the gate and lands on her feet in a cat matter. "Show off." Scott mumbles as he climbs the gate, "I heard that." she tells him walking to the bus, Scott jogs and caught up with her. They both look at the bus, Scott took a breathe, closing his eyes and remembering that he was sleeping in his bed, then a howl in the distance, he clutches his sheets breathing heavy. He tosses and turns, sweating and shot up, fang bared and his eyes glowing.

Alice took a deep breathe, then closes her eyes, remembering last night; she was laying in bed then heard a wolf howl, she shot up, shifted into her wolf, got out of her bed and climbs onto the roof, seeing her brother running, she growls and chases after him. They both open their eyes and look at each other, Scott flexes his hand and she wraps her hand around his tightly, Scott grips her hand in response, thanking her for the sisterly support. They both slowly walk up to the bus, stepping over the over the yellow tape and in front of the bus door.

Scott raises his free to the door and press his hand to the glass; Allison was screaming for help, covered in blood. Scott stiffens, Alice just rubs his arm, "Let your senses take over." she whispers to him, he nods. Pushing the door open and they both step onto the bus. Alice and Scott grip the seat, remembering that Allison was being pulls back, but then Meyer was the one being pulled back, reaching towards Scott, and Alice jumps and became Meyer's shield; Alice lets go of Scott's hand and allows herself to remember everything.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **She jumps through the torn door, roars at the creature attacking Meyer, he turns. She jumps around in front of him, taking out her phone, taking a picture and became Meyer's shield the creature roars at her, telling her to move.**_

 _ **She growls at him, refusing to listen to him, the creature growls at her, then bites her on the shoulder, she let out a yelp of pain, but refuses to budge from her spot.**_

 _ **He pulls away from her, raise his claws and lashes his claws at her back, scratching deeply, she yelps again, still refuses to move. Meyer looks at her, "Run." she whispers to him, then looks up at her brother. Then the creature, grips her arm, digging his claws in.**_

 _ **She yelps again, but she turns around and bites the creature arm that held hers it roar and throws her in a seat, she it her head against the window, blacking out from the impact.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Stiles honks his horn, a light gets the twins attention, "Time to go." Alice tells him and they took off running, they got off the bus, ran to the gate, Alice over the fence as Scot, jumps over a car and over the fence, landing in the grass as Alice lands on her feet. They got in the jeep, "Go, Go, Go!" the twins tell him as Alice jumps in Scott's lap. Stiles starts the jeep and took off from the bus barn. "Did it work? Did you two remember?" Stiles asks them, "Yeah, we were there last night, and the blood, lot of it was mine and Alice's." Scott states.

"So you did attack him and your sister." Stiles states, "No, We saw glowing eyes on the bus." Alice states, "They weren't mine, it was Derek." Scott states, Alice looks at him. "What about the driver." Stiles asks him. "Alice and I were trying to protect him." Scott tells him, "Wait, why would Derek want you to help you two remember that he attack the driver." Stiles asks him, "That's what I don't get." Scott was confused, "It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles states.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him, "Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles tells him, "Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott sarcastically asks. "Yeah but you didn't do it, which means you're not the killer. And that also mean..." Stiles sums up for him.

"I can go out will Allison." Scott smiles, "I was going to say it means you won't kill me." Stiles states. "Oh yeah, that too." Scott adds. "It wasn't Derek, Scott, the eyes were red, Derek's glow blue." Alice tells him, Scott looks at her. "How can you be so sure it's not him." he asks her. "I just am, alright, call it a woman's intuition." Alice looks out the window.

~8~8~8~

Scott went with the Allison on the double date as Alice ran to Derek, she walks up the porch and enters the house, "Derek, please be here." she calls out to him, a hand was place on her shoulder, she turns and saw it was Derek. "I was just about to leave for some gas and to hospital." he tells her, "Can I come with you, I need to see him." she asks him, Derek nods, they walk to his car, got in and drove off. "I remember what happen that night." she tells him, "Really?" he asks her.

"Something attack Mr. Meyer, but I got in it's way, it tries to order me to move, but I didn't budge, so he bite my shoulder, lash out on my back, grabs my arm, dug his claws into my arm and throw me against the seat, making me hit my head and I black out after that." she informs him, he looks at her. "Wait you said you defied it, not listen to any of his orders?" Derek asks her, she nods. "How did you even get there?" he asks. She sighs, "I was resting in my bed, but the wolf howl and my inner wolf was alerted of something bad happening. So I shifted, saw Scott run off and I chase after him." she states. Derek sighs.

"Oh yeah, bad news. Scott and Stiles thinks it was you that attack Mr. Meyers." Alice lets him know, Derek sighs again. "You're brother is-" Derek went to say, "The biggest idiot of all times?" she asks him, while looking at him. She then nods, "Apparently so."

"You aren't telling me anything I haven't already told myself, wolf boy." she tells him, Derek looks at her, "Wolf Boy?" he asks her, she shrugs. "It fit, if I do say so myself." she said with a smile, "Fine, then I get to call you something." he tells her, she smirks at him. "That only seems fair, what do you want to call me?" she asks him, he shrugs. "I'll think something." he tells her and pulls up at the gas station.

"You go get the gas, I'll be here." she tells him, he nods, get out and went to put money in the pumper and puts the pumper into the tank. Alice went to pull out her phone, but then two SUV box them in, one red and the other sliver. Alice looks at the front and saw Chris Argent step out with a few of the hunters from the other. She sunk back against her seat. Derek just place his hand in his pockets. She looks between Derek and Chris, then Derek pulls out the pumper and closes the tank. "Nice ride." Chris walks up to Derek's cameo.

"Black cars though, very hard to keep clean." he states, rubbing his hand against the hood, "I would suggest a little more maintains." he reaches over and pulls out the window wiper, "When you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" he states wiping the window on Alice's side.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." he wipes away the soapy water as Derek looks at Alice then back at Chris. "That's something I heard from my family. And you don't have that much of these days, Do you?" Chris states, making Derek clutch his fist. "Derek don't listen to him, he doesn't know what happen to your family, the truth behind the fire, it wasn't your fault." she whispers to him, making Derek slowly unclutch his fist.

"There we go. Now you can look through your wind shield now, see how it makes everything so much more clearer." Chris states, placing the window wiper away and went to leave, he turns to leave. "You forgot to check the oil." Derek calls out to him. Chris stop. Alice looks at him from the car. Chris turns around, a smile on his face. "Check the man's oil." he tells his men, one of them pushes off the SUV, and smashes in Derek's window. Alice stiffen in her spot, heart quickens.

"Looks good to me." he states, Chris just smiled. "Drive safely." Chris tells him, they got in their SUVs and drove off into the dark, Alice pants as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Derek opens the passenger door and kneels down beside her. "You okay?" he asks her, she nods. Swallowing her fear, "You handle that pretty well." he pets the side of her head.

"Derek hold me, please." she begs him. He nods, holding her in his arms. She trembles slightly, she listen to his heartbeat, it's steady and wonderful rhythm. Her heart slows down into it's original pace and she relaxes in his arms, "Feeling better?" he asks her. She pulls away from him, smiles at him and nods. "Yeah, I really needed that, thank you, Wolf boy." she smiles, Derek laughs. Standing up and closes her door, cleans out the glass and they headed for the hospital. He turns on a song and Alice started to hum to it. Alice pulls out her phone and scroll to the picture with the creature the other night that attack her to get to Mr. Meyers.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the hospital and were in Mr. Meyers room, "Open your eyes." Derek tells him, Garrison didn't move a muscle. "Open your eyes." he tells him again. He opens his eyes, "Look at me." Derek orders him, he slowly looks at Derek and Alice. "What do you remember?" Derek asks him, Garrison moves his hand out reaching for Alice. She took a step back, afraid to take his hand. But she inner wolf tells her to do it, she sigh, took a breath, walks followed and gently grips his hand.

Mr. Meyer smiles at her as she returns the smile with tears forming in her eyes, then he looks at Derek, "Hale." he whispers, Alice looks over at Derek. He was confused, "How do you know my name?" he asks him. She looks back at Garrison, pulling his hand to her chest. "I'm sorry." he tells Derek. "How do you know me?" Derek asks him. "I'm sorry." Garrison tells him again laying his head back down. "Be strong Alice. Be strong." he mumbles. Tears stream down her face as she let out a shaky breath, "Remember. What I always told you." he states.

She sniffles, "Take two step back, before you're ready to make that jump." she states, as she swallow a lump. He smiles as he let go of her hand, she backs away from him and next to Derek. He grips her hand, webbing his fingers with hers and they both left the hospital.

They drove away in silence, as Alice lays her head on Derek's shoulder, allowing her to cry in silence. He pulls up to her house, and they walk to the porch, "Thank you again for today Derek." she said, standing in front of him. "Don't worry about it." he tells her. She smiles at him, leans up and perks him on the cheek. He smiles a bit as she pulls back, "What was that for?" he asks her. "That was the first step, for me to think that you are worth it." she tell him, she smiles at him.

"You really are a mystery, Alice." he tells her. "I know, that's how I keep them coming." she states and walks to her door, then looks at him after she opens her door. "See you later Wolf boy." she smiles, "Later, Lily." he smiles. Her smile turn sweeter and she enters her house.

Alice was in her room, finishing up her homework for the pass hour and after her mum tells her she was going to sleep, then a sound came from Scott's room. Alice got up, got out of her room and saw her mum moving slowly to Scott's room. She enters Scott's room, grabbing Scott's bat as Alice had her head pop into the doorway as the two scream in fright as Melissa and Stiles frighten each other. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" she asks him.

"What am I doing? God, do any of you even play baseball?" he asks her as Scott runs into his room, turning on the light, Alice stood in the doorway. Melissa looks at him, "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door." she asks Scott. "But mum, we lock the front door, so he wouldn't be able to be in." Alice add, "Yeah exactly." she mumbles. "And by the way do any of you even care that there's a police enforced curfew?" she ask her children and Stiles. "No." Scott, Stiles, and Alice answers. "No, alright then. That's about enough parenting for me for one day." she tosses the bat on Scott's bed.

"So good night." she tells them, "Night mum, love you." Alice calls over her and smiles then Scott then pulls up a chair in front of Stiles, "What?" he asks, "My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. Its the bus driver." Stiles tells him, Alice stiffens. "They said he succumb to his wounds." Stiles informs him, Scott looks at him in shock. "Succumb?" he asks, "Scott... he's dead." Stiles puts it simpler, Alice leaves the scene opens her window and took off for Derek's.

~8~8~8~

"Derek! Derek!" Alice shouts, running up the stairs, "I'm here." he states as he enters the room, "Scott's coming, he's convince you killed Meyers." she pants, Derek walks up to her and grips her shoulders. "Breath okay? Just breath." he tells her, she nods and took deep breathes.

She then looks up into his green eyes, finding herself suddenly lost in them, Derek's eyes trail to Alice's lips and they inch close to each other. But as their lips were going to touch, "Derek! I know you're here!" Scott shouts, making Alice jump away from him and blush from embarrassment, he groans in frustration. "I know what you did!" Scott shouts, "I didn't do anything." Derek calls out. "You killed him!" Scott growls. "He died." Derek states, "Like your sister died?" Scott question him, "My sister was missing, I came here looking for her." Derek points out.

"You found her." Scott continue up the stairs. "I found her in peaces! Being used as bait to caught me." Derek tells her. "I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." he walks up to the second floor, Derek speed walks up to him as Scott turns around. Derek throws him down and Scott tumbles down the stairs, Alice walks over to the railing, she saw Scott shifted and roars at Derek. Alice watches Derek jumps down the stairs and, they grab at each other and Scott throw Derek through a wall. "Derek!" she shouts then runs down the stairs, and next to Scott Derek rushes himself off. Then stood up, "Huh. That was cute." he mumbles.

He took off his leather jacket toss it to the ground, he shifts, growls then roars at Scott. His eyes flash blue, Scott walks through the hole, ready to attack Derek, but a sudden weight lands on his back, Alice roars at Scott from behind him on his back, Scott struggles, trying to get Alice off his back, he grabs the back of her shirt and throw her off of him.

She lands on her feet, she looks at him, shifted and growls at him. She didn't know why but she had this uncontrollable instinct on protecting Derek from her misguided older brother, Scott charges at Derek, Derek grabs his shirt and slams him up against the wall twice and throws him against the table. Scott rolls over the table and lands on the ground.

Alice charges at her brother, he stood up, dodges all of her attacks. He went to slash at her, but Derek grabs his wrist, and pouches him in the chest, sending him flying back and onto the ground. Scott crawls over to the table, pulling himself up and growls at Derek. Who was standing in front of Alice in a protective matter. He then jumps over the table, kicking Scott in the chest, sending him flying back. Scott quickly pulls himself to his feet. Derek went to hit him again.

But Scott quickly moves out of the way and Derek kicks and rolls off the wall. Scott grabs a broom and whacks Derek in the back, sending him flying back. Scott went to hit him again, But Alice kick him in the chest with both of her feet, sending him flying back. She lands on her hands, keeping herself from loosing balance, then did a forward flip and lands on her feet in front of Derek. Scott charges out her, she grabs his through and slams him against the ground three, she lets his throat go, Scott rolls over.

Derek stood up and kicks Scott in the belly. Sending him over the furniture. Scott jumps back up on top of the furniture, growling his sister and Derek, who growl back at him. Scott jumps at Derek, But Alice lashes at Scott, scratching his chest. Scott fell to the ground, pressing his hand to his wound. He shifted back to his human self. Alice and Derek shifted back as well, they turn to Scott who was on the ground. Scott then pulls himself up.

"Derek didn't kill him! I didn't and neither did you, it's not your fault and not Derek's." Alice shouts at him. "This?! This is all his fault! He ruined our lives!" Scott pushes himself off the couch and stood in front of her, "No it's not." she growls at him, eyes flashes yellow.

"He's the one who bit us." she states, "No I'm not." Derek tells him. "What?" Scott shouts, "I'm not the one who bit you or your sister." Derek informs him. "Scott, look at your chest." Alice informs him, Scott looks down, he touches his bloodied chest and remember everything from the other night. His chest healed from the scratch and he collapse onto the couch, looking up at the two. "There another." he states. "It's called an alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Lily, and I are betas." he tells him.

Scott looks at his hand, "This thing is more dangerous and powerful. More animal then any of us." Derek tells him. Alice looks over at Derek, "My sister came looking for one, now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without the both of you." Derek tells him.

"Why me? Why my sister?" Scott asks him. "Because he's the one that bit you and your sister, you're park of his pack now." Derek informs him. Scott looks up at him, "It's both of you, Scott, Lily. It you he wants." Derek sums up. Alice sighs running her hand through her hair, "Well one foot after another." she states. Scott walks home from Derek as Alice leans against the wall.

"Thank you." Derek stood next to her, "For what?" she asks him. "For standing by me." he states, webbing his fingers with her. She smiles and looks at him, "Where would you be without me?" she states, he chuckles. "You think that the Alpha will try again don't you? Call us out against our will." Alice asks him, he sighs. "Yes, I do believe so." he answers, "And that you will train us to not only control the shift, but resist the Alpha's call." she went on, looking up at him.

"Yes." he answers, "But of course there's a catch." she states, he chuckles. "There's always a catch, where would life be if there wasn't a caught?" he states. She rolls her eyes at him.

"But if you're free anytime, I would like to take you out to dinner and get know you better." he tells her, she looks at him, "Are you that determined to win my heart?" she asks him, Derek looks at her, "Maybe, is it working?" he asks her. She scoffs and looks away with a smile. "You still have a few more steps to take, but dinner would be nice, nothing fancy." she tells him, "Deal." he agrees and she walks away, her hand slips through his and she was gone.


	4. Magic Bullet

_Chapter 4: Magic Bullet_

Alice was laying in bed, then a shotgun went off, waking her from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then a wolf howls in the distance. She was now fully awake, she shot out of bed, change into her clothing, climbs onto her roof and jumps down.

Scott lands beside her. They ran out to the destination where the howl came from. As they arrive at the warehouses, another shot ran out, Scott and Alice press their back to the wall and they slowly look out.

"Get in." Chris tells his sister, "Not even a hello? Nice to see you?" she asks him. "All I got at the moment is put the assault rifle away before someone see it." Chris tells her. Alice glare at the woman, she rank of blood, werewolf and human alike. "That's the brother I love." she smirks. "There were two of them." she states. "The Alpha?" he asks. "I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." she states, Scott tilts his head to the side a bit.

"And the other, he can't do that if he's dead." Chris reminds her. "Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." she shouts back at him. He sighs, "How long will it take?" be asks her, she shrugs. "I give him 48 hours." she states and walks to the car. Alice looks at her brother. Knowing that the woman was talking about Derek, "Dammit." she mumbles and they run back home.

~8~8~8~

Later a school, they sat through class as Scott twitches his leg and Alice drums her hand against her desk next to him. Stiles taps Scott's shoulder, "Okay, Derek's not the Alpha who bit you, who did?" Stiles asks him. Scott just shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." Scott tells him.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asks. "I don't know." Scott answers. Alice just hunch over in her chair, her head resting on her arms and not even caring about what the two were talking about. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asks. "I don't know!" Scott shouts at him. Everyone except Alice looks at him. "Dude you need to study more." Stiles said as he looks at Scott's paper, Scott just tosses his paper to his Desk.

"That was a joke. Scott it's one test. You can make it up." Stiles tells him. Alice got her test back, A+ and a good job. Alice blocks out the sounds their conversation, then the scent of blood reaches Alice's nose. She kept twisting and rubbing her hand against it. As class was over and the people rummage through the hallways, Derek was walking very slowly, trying to keep his shift in control. One bumps into him, Derek held back a shout. As the hallway became almost empty. Derek spots as he catches a familiar scent of Scott and Alice, coming off of Jackson.

"Where's Scott and Alice McCall?" he asks when he approach Jackson. He looks at Derek and closes his locker, "Why should I tell you?" he questions him. "Because I asks you nicely and I only do that once." Derek warns him. "Ok tough guy, how about I help you find them if you tell me what you're selling Scott." Jackson crosses his arms. Derek just looks at him, "So what is it? Is it, uh, Dynaball? HDH?" Jackson asks him, "Steroids." Derek looks at him in dis-belief.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about." Jackson shot at him. "Oh and um, by the way. Whatever it is you're telling. I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You looked wreaked." Jackson informs him. Derek looks at him, a drop of blood drips down from his hand. Derek clutches his fist slowly. "I'll find them myself." Derek walk pass Jackson, "No, we're not done here." Jackson tries to act like a tough guy.

But Derek shoves him into the lockers and his claws dug into the back of his neck, he then wonders off, after pulling his claws out of his neck and left Jackson in pain. Derek pushes himself against a corner and he listens in to all the conversation happening around;

"Stiles no." Alice groans at him as the walk through the hallway, Derek stop on their conversation. "Come on Alice, you always say yes to Vanilla ice cream." Stiles chuckles, "Yeah will not today." she grumbles. Stiles sighs, "Okay you've been like this since this you and Scott eavesdrops on Allison's dad and his sister conversation." Stiles states. She looks at him and walks on, "I'm just worry for Derek, alright. Call me paranoid." she mumbles, "You're paranoid, but beside the point. Ally, I know how much you care for Derek, but are you taking it a little too far?" he asks her. "I don't know Stiles, I know that the woman who shot him, hurt him and I want to tear out her throat with my teeth." she states, Stiles looks at her. "But you can't can you?" he sums up, she turns and looks at him, "I am many things Stiles, but if there is one this I'm not. I am not a killer. That I assure you." she tells him.

He smiles and pats her shoulders, "That's my girl, I was wondering where you went off too, because this evil mopping one was a bother to deal with." Stiles teases, she giggles and shoves him away, "Up yours, Stiles." she giggles and walks on. Derek then went to Allison and Lydia's conversation, saying that she wanted a taste of Scott and that he was coming over right after school. Then the bell ring, making Derek cover his ear with his good hand.

Alice hops in Stiles's jeep, "So why did you wanted me to pick up and drive you home?" he asks her, "I was low on gas and I don't have the money to get any." she answers. "You're a horrible person." he mumbles, knowing she was being lazy.

"Yeah will, helps me get to sleep better at night." she states, Stiles starts up his jeep and starts to pulls out and leave the school ground, but Derek walks out to stop them. "Stiles, stop the car." Alice pulls off her seat-belt, Derek stood in front of them, holding out his hand. Stiles stops his jeep, Alice jumps out of the jeep and ran up to Derek.

"Derek are you okay?" she asks him with worry, he looks at her, exhausted and pale, he collapse against her, Alice lowers him to the ground, knowing she couldn't support his weight. "Derek, don't pass out on me now." she mumbles. Laying his head against her shoulder. Scott runs up to them, "What the hell?" Scott asks Stiles who shrugs and got out. Scott kneels down next to Alice and Derek, "What are you doing here?" Scott asks him.

"I was shot." Derek mumbles, "He's not looking so good dude." Stiles states, "Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks him. "I can't." he answers, leaning against Alice for support, which she gave. "It was... it was a different kind of bullet." Derek struggles to speak. "What? Silver bullet?" Stiles asks him, "No, you idiot." Derek growls at him, "Wait, wait. That what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott states looking at his sister, Derek looks at Scott. "What, who? Who said 48 hours" he asks. "The woman you shot you." Alice answers him, Derek flinch in pain, his eyes flashes blue, Alice held him tighter in her arms and her hands over his eyes, keeping them covered. Scott looks around, making sure no one saw that. "What are you doing? Stop that." Scott tells him.

"Scott... he can't. If he was shot by a specific bullet, it may cause his shifting to spiral out of control." Alice tells him, he looks at her and nods, "Derek, get up." Scott tells him as Alice moves to his good side and swung his arm over her shoulders. "Come on Derek, get up, let go." Alice mumbles him, pulling him to his feet, "Lean against me." she states, "Stiles, help me put him in your car." Alice tells him, walking Derek to the passenger side. Stiles opens the door for her and she push him into the jeep.

Alice runs over to Stiles side and climbs in through the back, "I need you to find out what type of bullet they used." Derek informs Scott, "What the hell am I suppose to do that?" Scott argues with him. "Because she's an Argent, she's with them." Derek shot back. "Why should I help you?" Scott question him, "Because you need me." he tells him

Scott sighs, "Fine I'll try." Scott tells him as Stiles hops in. "Hey, get him out of here." Scott tells Stiles, Derek leans against Alice's collarbone. "I hate you for this so much." Stiles glares at him and took off. Alice leans the chair back, making Derek lay down and also pulling off his jacket, he lets out a shaky breaths, she place her hand on his forehead, she then pulls her hand away, rummages through her bag, pulling out her water bottle. She pulls off her jacket, then her shirt, leaving her in a bra. Stiles looks in his review mirror, "Stiles If you are trying to peek at me I will kill you." she growls at him, "Yeah ok." Stiles turns his gaze back to the road.

Alice tore her shirt and made it into a towel. She damps down the folded peace and press it against his forehead. He cracked his eyes open and saw Alice in her bra. She then pulls on her jacket and zips it up partly. "Lily?" Derek calls out, she looks at him.

Then pulls up his sleeve, she showing the wound, the bullet was still in. she looks back at Derek. "Derek, I need you to listen. I'm going to pull the bullet out. Okay?" she tells him, he nod. "What?! No!" Stiles complains. "Stiles! Do you want a dead werewolf in the passenger seat and a rampaging on in the back of your jeep?! Because that's what you're going to get!" Alice raises her voice at him, Stiles shudders in fright of her.

"Fine ok, but don't get blood on my seats." he surrenders to her. She nods, then flicks her claws out, and dug them into his arm. He held back his scream by focusing on her. She got the bullet out and throws it out the window. "God I'm starting to hate hunters more and more with each passing second." Alice mumbles and pulls Derek's seat back up. "You okay?" she asks, he smiles at her. "I am now." he mumbles, she smiles and press her forehead against his, "You better make it through this Wolf boy, cause if you don't, I will personally drag you back from paradise and kick your ass myself." she whispers to him.

"Is that a threat?" he asks her, she smiles, "That was nowhere near being a close threat, it's a promise." she tells him and leans back into the seat. Stiles then texts Scott and received a ' _I need more time_ '. He throws his phone down. "Hey try not to bleed on my seat, we're almost there." Stiles tells him, "Almost where?" Derek asks him, Alice looks at him with concern. "Your house." he states, "What? No you can't take me there." Derek tells him. "I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles question him, "Not while I can't protect myself." Derek tells him.

Stiles groans then he pulls over. "What happens when Scott doesn't find you're little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles question, "Of course he's dying." Alice shouts at him. "Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek mumbles. Alice looks over at him. "Is that why you need the bullet?" she asks him. He looks at her and nods his head. "What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles questions him, "Derek, the wound let me see it." she tells him.

Derek pulls his sleeve back up "Oh my god!" Stiles looks away, Alice leans, back wets down the folded torn cloth and leans back up. "Here this should help with the swelling a bit." she states and gently press the cloth to his wound. "What is that? Is that contagious? You know what you should probably get out." Stiles whine. Alice glares at him, "Start the car, Stiles." she tells him, he looks at her, "I don't think you should be barking orders, with the way he looks." Stiles tells her, she just glares at him. "In fact, I think if I wanted to. I can probably drag you little werewolf ass out, into the middle of the road and leave you dead." Stiles throws at Derek.

Alice looks at Derek, "Start the car or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek threatens him, Alice looks at Stiles, he looks at her, Alice bares her wolf fangs at him, growling her eyes glowing. Stiles gulps, then he starts his jeep up. She looks back at Derek with a smile and was back to normal.

~8~8~8~

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Stile said to Scott through the phone, Alice had Derek seat tilted back a bit, do Derek could rest his head on her chest and in her arms. "Just take him somewhere anywhere." Scott tells him. "And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whines at the two werewolves in the jeep look at him. " _Like what?_ " Scott asks, "Like death. Ow!" Stiles expresses as he was hit upside the head by Alice. He shrugs at her, as she rolls her eyes.

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic._ " Scott tells him, "What about you're guys boss?" Stiles asks him. " _He's gone by now, there's a spare key in the box, behind the dumpster, Ally will know where._ " Scott informs him. Stiles sighs, "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles hand the phone to Alice and she hand the phone to Derek, "Did you find it?" Derek asks him, " _How am I suppose to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns._ " Scott tells him.

"Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead alright?" Derek sums up from him, Alice tighten her grip in his hand, he returns the response. "I'm starting to think it won't be such a bad thing." Scott mumbles, "Derek, phone, please?" Alice asks him, he place it in her hand and pulls it to her ear. "Ok listen, Scott. If Derek dies. I'll go on a rampage, then hunters will find and kill me, then they're going to find you and kill you and the Alpha will have to make more recruits for his pack, even thought of that?" she growls that him. " _Looks, Alice I know you want to save everyone and I'm trying-_ " Scott starts.

"Will try harder then, cause if you don't find that bullet in the next hour I will come over there, shifted, find the bullet myself and maybe kill the blonde headed bitch while I'm at it. So get off your ass and find it." she growl, hung up and gave the phone back to Stiles. "Ladies and gentlemen, the infamous temper of Alice McCall." Stiles trembles, he then starts the car and drive off.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the Clinic, Stiles opens the back door as Stiles phone rings, Alice held Derek's good arm over her shoulders, leading him inside. She then sat him down on a bags of dog food and kneel down in front of him. She took the wet cloth and dabs it at his forehead and temple, "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks him. "It's a rare form of Wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek states, "Why?" Stiles asks him, "Because he'll die without it." Alice answers him.

Then they enter to the back room, Alice help Derek peel off his shirt, she heart jump knowing he was very well toned, Stiles turns on the light as Derek leans against the table, blackness crawls up is veins as the wound got worse. "You know really? Doesn't look like some Asian machination couldn't take care of." Stiles suggest, "I have to stop the infection before it reaches my heart and kills me." Derek mumbles looking around.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asks him, "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time..." Derek states. "No do you dare say die, I will not let you die." Alice informs him, fighting her tears, "Last resort." he states, finding something.

"Which is?" Stiles asks him. He pull out a power saw. "You're going to cut off my arm." Derek tells him, Stiles gags a little as Alice cover her mouth in shock.

~8~8~8~

Derek passes the power saw to Stiles as Alice stood next to his wounded arm, "Oh my god." Stiles whines. Derek wraps the blue band around his arm, "What of you bleed to death?" Stiles asks. "It'll heal if it works." Derek tells him, Alice looks at him in horror. "If it doesn't work?!" she states.

"Lily not now." Derek mumbles she sighs, "Oh god, Scott please hurry." she mumbles. "Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles whimpers, "Why not?" Derek asks tying it off, "Well the cutting through the flesh, the sawing into the bone and especially the blood." Stiles informs him. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asks him, "No, but I might at the sight of a chop off arm." Stiles argues. "Alright fine, how 'bout this; either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threaten him. "I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Stiles states and was pull over by the collar of his shirt.

"God, okay, alright. Sold, totally. I'll do it, I'll go it." Stiles surrenders to him, but then Derek leans over and threw up black vomit. "Holy god what the hell is that?" Stiles whines, "His body is trying to heal itself." Alice tells him, patting his back. "Yeah will, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles mumbles, "Stiles, now. You got to do it now." Alice whimpers, holding Derek down. "Look honestly I don't think I can." Stiles mumbles. "Just do it!" Derek yells at him. Stiles grips the power saw, "Alright here we go." Stiles ready himself, "Stiles? Ally?" Scott calls out. "Scott?" Stiles and Alice call out.

Scott shows up and saw the saw. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks him, Stiles lets out a nervous laugh, setting down the saw. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles tells him, "Did you get it?" Alice asks him, pulling Derek back up. Scott reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bullet. "What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asks him, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Derek wobbles, drops the bullet and collapse the floor. "Derek! Derek?!" Alice was kneeling down beside him patting his cheek.

"Derek, come on, wake up." Alice starts to panic, Stiles kneels down beside him. "Scott what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles as him. "I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott struggles, "Derek, get up! You have to get up! You have to be okay! Derek please! I need you!" she cries out. "I think he's dying, I think he's dead." Stiles cries. "No, he's not dead!" Alice shouts at him.

"Just hold on!" Scott tells him. After a few seconds, "I got it! I got it!" Scott tells them. "Sorry Wolf boy." Alice raise her fist and hits him across the face, waking him up, "Get up Derek, get up!" she tells him, pulling his to his feet. Scott gave him the bullet, Derek bit the cap off, emptying the ammunition onto the table. He then pulls out a lighter, let the ammunition, it lite up like a fire cracker, blue smoke animates from it, Derek then scoops up the remains into his hand. Took a deep breath and press the remains into his wound.

He let out a painful cry, falling to the ground. Alice quickly saddles him and press him to the ground, "Derek!" she shout, he let out a painful scream, his inner wolf growling, arching off the ground. He shot up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugs him tightly, then the wound closes up and was as good as new. Derek pants against Alice's chest. "That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles does his fist pump. Scott just looks at him, Alice pulls away from Derek and got off of him. "Are you okay?" she asks him, offering her hand, "Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek asks, took her hand and she hosted him up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of heath." Stiles states, Alice and Derek glare at him, Alice works on untying the band, "Ok, we save your life. Which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott tells him. Alice looks at him, taking the band and placing it back in it's correct spot, "And If you don't I'm gonna go back Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott threatens him. "Are you going to trust them?" Alice question her brother as she stood next to Derek.

"You think they can help you?" Derek asks. "Will why not. They're a lot freaking nicer then you are." Scott states. Alice looks up at Derek. "Yeah I can show exactly how nice they are." Derek tells him, "What do you mean?" Scott asks him, as Alice avoids everyone's gaze.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the long term care center, Scott, Derek, and Alice got out of the car, "What are we doing here?" Scott asks him, they walk into the building, and into a room where a man in a wheel chair sat, staring at nothing, Alice could smell death on him, and pure rage was rationing off of him. "Who is he?" Scott asks, "He's my uncle. Peter Hale." Derek said with a heavy heart. Well then... is he a werewolf like you? Scott asks him, "He was. Now, he's barley human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek explains to him.

"So, how can you be so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asks him, "Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek answer. "Well, then... they had a reason." Scott states. "Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek turns the wheel chair to make Peter to face them. The right side of his face was scrod and burnt, there was just emptiness inside him, Alice clung to Derek's arm, "They say they'll only kill an adult, only with proof, but there were people in my family perfectly ordinarily in that fire." Scott looks at him, "This is what they do and what Allison will do." Derek tells him.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" Peter's nurse asks them, she too smelled of death, Alice just bite the inside of her cheek. "We were just leaving." Derek tells her, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist and they walk out of the building.

~8~8~8~

Derek was sitting on his bed, thinking about what happen six years ago. Then soft knocking on the side of the doorway, he looks up and saw Alice standing there. "Hi." she whispers, "Hey." he answers back, "How are you doing?" she asks walking up to him. "I'm fine, aside from the healing." Derek states, flexing his hand. She kneels down in front of him, between his legs. "That not what I meant Derek and you know it." she states, he sighs. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" he asks her, she smiles, "I just do." she states.

Derek hung his head, "It was my fault that they're all dead, I did something terrible and it cost me my family." he whimpers, Alice smiles at him, shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault, she used you, she manipulated you, twisted your feeling for her into getting what she wants. If anyone is to blame, it's that blonde woman, Kate Argent." she states, Derek looks at her in shock. "How... how did you know?" he asks her.

Alice smiles at him, "I've told you once Wolf boy, I'm more smarter then I let on and now that I'm here, I'm going to fix something." she points at his chest, "I'm going to fix this broken heart of your, peace by peace." She whispers to him. He looks at her as if a heavy burden of guilt was lifted of his shoulders. He grabs Alice under her ass, hosted her up onto him lap and rest his head against her chest, she wraps her arms around his neck and held his head in her arms, comforting him. He then lays the both of them down, positioning and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. The Tell

_Chapter 5: The Tell_

Alice walks to the movie store and enters, "Hello?" she calls to the Clerk, he turns and looks at her, "Hey, you here to rent a movie?" he asks her, "No more like return." she states, states holding up to three movies. "Ok, just put them in the slot and find another if you want." he tells her, she nods placing them in the slot and started to look around. "Hmm, something that Scott and I will like." she mumbles, the front door opens, Alice didn't even bothering looking. "Can somebody help me find the notebook?" a familiar voice calls out.

Alice then looks over and saw that her and Jackson were the only people in the store, Alice's guard went up. She slowly walks down the isle way, then she smelt the scent of blood, she follows the scent. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the scent stronger, she turns the corner and saw the man was leaning against the movie shelve, his throat rip out. She looks up and saw Jackson freak out as well, he back away from the dead man, hitting the ladder and the power started to flicker, she looks around. Then growling reaches her ears, she walks pass the dead man and Alice stood next to Jackson. The Alpha was in the store, red eyes starting at Jackson. Alice grabs his arm and they took off, they hid behind a shelve, Alice hand her arm press against Jackson's chest.

Keeping him close. She slowly peeks out from the isle, she uses her wolf vision to get a better look. The Alpha ran pass and she pulls back, her eyes turn back to light brown. "Is it out there still?" he asks her, she nods. "Oh god." he whines. Then some movies fell down next to Alice, she took a calming breath and pulls out her knife holding it close to her chest. Then the shelves started to collapse against each other, Alice rolls out of the way as Jackson got trap under one.

She turns around, seeing the Alpha hover over Jackson. She took her chance and jumps on it and stabs in into the back one or twenty times. It let out a howl and struggles to pull her off. It then slams her to the ground. She groans. The Alpha turns back to Jackson and looks at his neck where Derek dug his claws in then turns back to Alice and grip her throat, tightly.

She could hear him chuckling at her, - _I'm impress, you're more stronger than I excepted, Alice. But I wonder if you can disobey me the next time I call you out._ \- he growls at her, she just gags, clawing out his hand, needing air. - _You don't know the truth of why I do this and if you did, you would join me._ \- he talks to her through his thoughts. He then lets go of her throat. She coughs as air rushes back into her lungs and the Alpha then ran out, Alice rolls over. And stood on her two feet, "I got to get you out." she states and pulls the shelve off and Jackson crawls out from under it. She lets the shelve drop and stood next to him and they both look at the broken glass window.

~8~8~8~

The police and ambulance showed up, Alice sat next to Lydia, her legs to her chest and wrap her arms around her knees and was laying the her hand on her knees, not saying a word as Lydia strokes Jackson's hand. "Paul lets get this area lock up" Stilinski orders; Stiles looks over and saw Alice, Lydia and Jackson as Jackson argue with the man. "No way." he mumbles. "Why can't I just go home?" Jackson complains. "I hear ya. But the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard, they just want to make sure that you don't have a concision." Stilinski informs him.

"What part of I'm fine, are you having a problem grasping, ok I want to go home." Jackson argues with him, Alice started to stand, not liking Jackson's attitude towards Stilinski. "And I understand." he starts.

"No you don't understand, which can of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a Minder wage with a renegade cop like you, okay now I want to go home!" Jackson blows up in his face. "Hey!" Alice grips Jackson's shoulder, turns him around and punches him across the face, sending him to the ground. Lydia ran to Jackson side. "Are you crazy?!" Lydia shouts at her, "Shut the hell up Lydia! I can put up with you making fun of me, but my friends that's one thing I will never put up with!" she shouts at him, ready to give him another.

But Stilinski grabs her arm and pulls her back away from him, "Alice you know better." he tells her letting of arm as she pace with anger, "He has no right to talk to you like that." she states. He smiles at her and place his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Hey I'm grateful that you're looking out for me, but try not to let that protective nature of your get you into serious trouble alright?" he tells her. He gaze softens a bit and she nods. "Oh whoa is that a dead body?" Stiles asks, they turn and look at the arm that was hanging out. Stilinski looks at Stiles and he sank back into the car. "Everybody back up." he tells them. Alice sank back into the crowd and manages to leave the crime scene un-notice. She then jumps to the top of the store and found Scott and Derek there, "Starting to get it?" Derek asks Scott. "I get that he's killing people, I don't get why." Scott tells him, as Alice walks into the conversation.

"It's not stander practice that for sure." she states, standing by Derek, "We don't go in the middle of the night, murdering people, do we?" Scott asks Derek. "No, we're predators, we don't have to be killers." Derek tells them, "Then why is he a killer?" Scott asks him. "That's what we're going to find out." Derek said and walk away. Scott follows after him. Alice went to follows them, but looks up at the moon and touches the claw marks in her neck.

The Alpha's words ring in her head, - _You don't know the truth of why I do this, why I must and if you did, you would join me_ \- the words ring in her head, she then sighs and walks up to catch up, but she stops. Alice looks to the ground and saw that a large spiral was somewhat carved into the ground under her boots. And the feeling it gave off; anger, so much anger. She shivers a little then ran and caught up with Derek and Scott.

~8~8~8~

"You know we have a life too." Scott complains, "Oh, no we don't." Alice tells him as he walks up the stairs behind Derek. "Yes we do." he shot back, her and Derek turn and look at him, she lean against the railing. "I don't care what you say about him making us his pet or..." Scott tries to form the words. "Part of his pack, Scott. Get it right." Alice complains, rubbing his temple. "Whatever, I have homework – we have homework to do and I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow, because I'm failing chemistry." Scott shouts at him.

"I'm already done Scott and I have A pluses all around, I'm good with being what I am." Alice states and sat down, feeling wipe. "You want to do homework? Or do you wanna not die?" asks him, Scott just sighs. "You and Lily have less then a week til the full moon, you don't kill with him, he kills you. Both of you." Derek informs him. "Ok seriously? Who made up these rules?" Scott asks him, "It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek informs him, "You want to know what else is a rite of passage, graduating high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it." Scott argues.

Alice groans. "Why can't you find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff if out when he's a human?" Scott asks, "Because his human scent can be entirely different, it has to be the both of you. You both have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand." Derek tells him. "If I can teach you both to control you abilities and find him." Derek states, Scott was silence for a moment. "So if we help you, you can stop him?" Scott asks him. "Not alone, we're stronger in numbers, the pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek tells him. "How am I suppose to find him, if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asks him, "Because I'm going to teach you, Alice do you remember that first night you were shot in the arm?" he asks.

"I change back." she answers, looking up at him. "Scott what about you when you were hit?" Derek asks Scott, "I change back." Scott answers, "Hmm-mm, and when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asks him, walking down the stairs, Scott nods. "What the common denominator?" Derek asks, Scott shrugs, Derek grabs his hand and crushes his hand. Scott grunts in pain, falling to his knees. "What the F are you doing?" Scott groans. "It'll heal." Derek tells him. He let go of his hand and moves away, "It still hurts!" Scott growls at him "And that's what keeps you human. Pain."

Derek tells him as Scott's hand pops back into place, he flexes his fingers. "Maybe you will survive." Derek tells him, walks up to Alice and pulls her into his arms. "Hey where are you taking her?" Scott growls at him, Derek turns and looks at him. "To lay her down and let her get a good night rest." Derek tells him. Scott stood on his feet, "Scott it's alright. I don't have the strength to even move at the moment, I'll meet you at school tomorrow." Alice tells him.

Scott kept his eyes on Derek and left. Derek walks up the stairs, into the room he was staying in and gently place her on the mattress. Derek then lay beside her and holds her in his arms. "Derek, tonight in the movie store. The Alpha, he spoke to me." Alice mumbles, Derek looks at her. With concern, "What did he say to you?" he asks.

"That he was impress that I was strong enough to disobey his orders and that I don't understand why his doing this and that if I knew the truth I would join him." she mumbles again, falling to sleep. "Anything else?" he asks. Alice didn't responded. Derek looks at her and found her asleep in his arms and snuggles closer. He smiles at her and held her close in his arms. He listens to her heartbeat as it beats in a perfect rhythm, he stroke her long dark brown hair and fell asleep to a perfect dream.

~8~8~8~

"Lily, come on wake up." Derek shook her awake. Alice cracks opens her eyes and looks at him, "Good morning, Lily." Derek tells her. "Morning, what time is it?" She asks him. "Almost time for school to start." he tells her. Alice shot up, making Derek to jump back a bit. "I need to get home, grab my bag, change my clothes and hurry to class." she mumbles as tries to stand. Derek chuckles and helps her get home, Alice brushes her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail, brushes her teeth, changes her clothes, grabs her bag, then jumps down from the roof and lands next to Derek's car.

"Impressive, are you sure you weren't a supernatural creature before you became a werewolf?" Derek asks her, she smiles and hops back into the passenger side. "Promise I wasn't, just an ordinary human girl." she tells him. He chuckles at her and drives her off to school. Derek drops her off and promise to pick her up. The drove off, she ran to class, right before the bell rang.

~8~8~8~

"Just a friendly reminder, conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris tells his class. "Students below a C average are required to attended. I won't name you because of the shame and self-disgust, should be more then enough punishment." he tells him. Stopping in front of Alice and Stiles's table. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" he asks, Alice was taking notes as Stiles was marking with a yellow marker. She looks up at him and shrugs. Then he place his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice if you need to take some time off from school, just let me know." he informs her, "I'm fine, really." Alice tells him with a smile. He nods at her and pulls away, then Jackson walks into the classroom, pale as snow and a red mark on his cheekbone. Mr. Harris walks up to him and place his hand on his shoulder. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know." Harris informs him, Jackson nods and Mr. Harris walk away, "Everyone, start reading chapter 9." he states. Everyone got out their book and started to read, "Mr. Stiles, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry. Not a coloring book." Mr. Harris tells him. Stiles sighs, spits out the cap and it lands in his hands.

Alice shook her head and went back to reading. "Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles whispers to him, "No." Danny answers. "Will am going to anyway. Um did Lydia show up at your home today?" Stiles asks him. "No." Danny answers. "Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asks, "Answers still no." Danny tells him, "Dose anyone know what happen to her or Jackson last night?" he asks. "Alice should know she was there last night and beside... he wouldn't tell him." Danny answers him, Stiles looks at Alice, who was taking her notes.

Then back to Danny, "But he's your best friend." Stiles states, Danny just shrugs. "One more question?" Stiles asks, "What?" Danny was getting mad from the questions. "Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asks, Danny was silent, saying nothing.

Stiles leans too much forward into his chair, making him tumble forward a bit, Alice looks from her book and at Stiles who scrambles back into his chair, she rolls her eyes and went back to reading.

~8~8~8~

Alice place her books in her lockers and as she closes it, Stiles slams himself up against the lockers next to her. "No." she answers, without even looking at him, "You don't know what I was going to say." he complains. "Hey Ally, I have a question, what happen to you that night in the movie store, before I arrive." she tells him, "Ok, so you do know what I was going to say." he mumbles, she rolls her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Later in the locker room, Jackson washes off his face in front of the mirror. He touches the back of his neck where Derek clawed him. He then walks to his locker, sprays on his axle and closes his locker. But then he saw red light in the showers, he stiffen and slowly back up. The two red light came closer and turns out to be from someone's headphone, Jackson relaxes and went to turn and saw Derek standing there.

He jumps back against the lockers, "I don't know where Scott is." Jackson quickly tells him, "I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for you." Derek tells him. "Why me? I didn't do anything? why not the McCall girl, she was there too?" Jackson asks, stuttering, like a frighten rabbit.

"I'll get to her, in a minute, but you saw something, didn't you?" Derek questions him. "No. I- I didn't see anything." Jackson tells him. "What was it? Hm? An animal? A mountain loin?" Derek questions him. "I didn't see anything. I swear, I'm not lying." Jackson tells him. "Then clam down and say it again." Derek instructs him. "Say what? that I'm not lying?" Jackson asks. "Tell me you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek tells him.

Jackson to a shuddered breath, "I didn't see anything." Jackson said slowly. Derek listens to his heartbeat, "I'm not lying." Jackson states, tying to be clam. "Do you know where I can find Alice McCall?" he asks, Jackson shrugs. "She's probably getting question by Stiles in between classes." Jackson tells him. Derek nods his head.

"One more thing." he grips the top of Jackson's head, he closes his eyes as Derek turns his head and examines the claw marks. "You should really get that check out." Derek informs him, letting go off his hair and leaving.

~8~8~8~

As Alice ditches Stiles and his questions and she walks to her next class, but as she pass a storage room, a hand covers her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her in. she struggles against them. Then steps on their foot, jams her elbow into their ribs, took their arm and twisted it behind their back. "Ow! Lily it's me!" Derek shouts, she sighs, letting go of his arm and shoves him a little.

"Stop doing that Derek, you're going to get hurt on of theses days and it will be your fault." she tells him, he rolls his shoulder a bit. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asks her. She shrugs, "Some crazy old man taught me when I was a little girl and I pick up quickly." she tells him. He nods, "You want to ask me what happen that night?" she ask crossing her arms. "Yeah, anything else. Aside from the Alpha talking to you?" he asks.

She sighs, "Yeah, there is." she states, turning around, shrugs off her jacket a bit and shows him the five claw marks in the back of her neck. Derek gently touches the her neck, "The Alpha did this to you?" he asks. She nods, keeping her heartbeat steady from the fact Derek was running his fingertips lightly against her neck. "Yeah and after that I had a dream, of your house before the fire." she states. He pulls his hand away.

"And you didn't tell Stiles this?" he asks with a smirk. Alice pulls her jacket back over her shoulder, turns and looks at him, "You think Stiles knows everything about Werewolves?" she questions him, he shrugs. She rolls her eyes at him. "Anyway, I have to get to my last class and I can hang out with you today." she tells him, walking to the door, Derek presses himself to her back, making her stiffen. "I'll be by to seen you soon." he whispers to her and nibbles on her earlobe, earning a small moan from her. "You are so evil." she mutters to him. Derek chuckles at her, she then pulls away from him, got out of the storage room and heads for her last class, all sexually frustrated. After school was over, Derek was waiting for her, she hops into his car.

He stops by her house really quick so she could drop off her stuff and headed to Derek's place. Alice sat on the table and saw Derek take off his jacket and shirt and was just in his pants. "Oh god." she jumps and looks away. He caught onto this and decides to tease her. Derek walks up to her, "See something you like?" he asks her, "It's called respecting someones privately." she states, resisting to look. "You mean, you never wanted to sneak a peek, not even a little?" he asks, caging her in.

Her breath quicken as did her heart, he took her hand and press it against his chest. Alice gave in to temptation and slowly looks down at his abs, "God, you's a horrible tease." she mumbles. Derek smirks to himself, opening her leg and standing in between them, Alice ran her hands up to him neck.

"I want you so much, Lily." Derek mumbles to her, she smirks. "Then what are you waiting for?" she whispers to him, cupping the side of his face as her other was press against his six pack. Derek slowly leans towards her, his lips inches from hers. But Alice looks away from him, her eyes were alerted. "What is it?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Kate's here." she warns him, Derek picks up Alice, ran to the back room. He set her down and press himself against her as they heard the door being kick open.

Kate and two others walk in. "No one home." one states, "Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling preternaturally hospitable." Kate states, "Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard?" one poorly jokes, Alice shook her head. "Really? A dog joke, we're going there and that's the best you got?" Kate question him, her looks away from her, biting his lip. "If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Kate starts.

Alice heard Derek growling softly. "No Derek, she just trying to get under your skin." Alice whispers to him, gripping him close to her. Derek held Alice tightly in his arms. "Too bad she howl like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate hit the nerve, Derek roars, letting go of Alice.

He throw the man back, knocking him unconscious, he jumps from the stairs to the wall, growling at the man and Kate. Derek jumps from the stairs, grips the window frame and kick the man's chest, sending him to the ground. Derek drops to the ground, glaring at Kate, who was smirking at him. And unknown to them, Alice snuck of the back and hid in the shadows.

Alice peeks out into the room and saw Derek on the ground in seconds as Kate pumps him full of electricity. "Wow, this one grows in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate states as Derek rolls over. Alice growls and steps out, "How about neither." she drew both Kate and Derek's attention. "And you are who?" Kate asks walking over to her, "Leave her alone, she as nothing to do with this." Derek tries to pull himself to his feet.

"Oh but she does, so I'm going to ask again, who are you?" Kate was in front of her. "Someone that you don't want to mess with." Alice whispers to her, in a sudden move; Alice grabs Kate's shoulders, knees her into the gut and right hooks her across the face, making Kate stumble. Kate looks at her with surprise, then touches her lip and saw it was bleeding. "You fucking bitch!" Kate growls, charges at her.

Alice ready herself, she dodges Kate's rod, she swung at Alice again. But Alice grabs her wrist and disarms her rod from her. Alice then twirls the rod. "Is that the best you got?" Alice provoke her, Kate growls and charges at her, Alice twirls around and hit Kate in the back, pumping her full of electricity into her. She screams in pain, falling to the ground. "Wow, how many volts is that? 800,000? 120,000? no, if 120,000 it would kill you and if 800,000 it would make your legs go numb for 3 hours." Alice mumbles to herself as Kate tries to stand. Alice hit her shoulder, pumping her of more electricity. Kate falls to the ground, twitching.

Alice snaps her fingers, "I got it, 900,000 volts. Wow, all this for one werewolf? You're more twisted then I thought." she states. Looks at the rod, tosses it to the ground and smashes it under her boot. Then grabs Kate by her hair and pulls her to her feet. Derek pulls himself to the couch as Alice makes Kate. "Now tell him the truth!" Alice orders her. "Tell him that you didn't kill his sister." Alice tells her, Kate just twitch.

"We... didn't... kill... your... sister." she states, Derek listens to her heart, "See Derek, they don't know who killed your sister." Alice tells him, he just looks at her, feeling stupid. Then Alice drags Kate away from him, pulls her to her feet. Alice turns around to look at her, eyes glowing yellow. "We don't know who the Alpha is, so do me a favor and drop dead." she growls, left hooking her and knocking her out cold to the ground. Alice sighs, walks over to Derek and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on we have to go." Alice tells him, took his hand and they took off running. They ran a good mile from them and they stop, while panting Alice looks at Derek who was eyeing her. "I know, I had to, alright." she states and started walking, she stops, sighs. Walks back to Derek, grips his hand and pulls him along with her, "Where are we going?" he asks her. "I'm taking you to my place, you can stay there for a few, I don't care." she states pulling him along. Derek smiles a little.

They reach her house, Derek jumps up to the roof, crawls to her window, Alice enters through the front door, runs to the kitchen, grabs some food from the fridge, closes it, ran to her room, opens and closes the door, sets the food on her desk. Runs to her window, opens it and lets him. He climbs in, "Thanks for letting me stay." he thanks her, she smiles at him. "Anytime, look I have to get to the conference. Because Scott wasn't at school today and I have to take over for him, I should be back within an hour." she informs him.

He nods at her, "Okay, if you need a shower, it's here and please don't trash my room." she tells him. He chuckles, "Okay and again thank you." he states. She shrugs, "Anytime Wolf boy." she ruffles his hair and left him in her room. She walks down the stairs and saw her mother ready to leave. "Hey mum, you ready?" she tells her, Melissa looks at her and smiles. "You're always being the responsible one." she states, stroking her cheek, Alice smiles at her and they took off for the school.

They arrive and enter Mr. Harris room. "Ah, Mrs. McCall and Ms. McCall, thank you for coming." he states and they took a seat in front of him, "Ms. McCall, how are you doing?" he asks her. Alice smiles, "I was never rattled, I'm okay." she tells him. "You're daughter has nerves of steel." Harris tells her Melissa, she smiles at Alice. "So lets get started?" he asks them, they nod, "Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally I think it has something to do with his home situation." Harris states.

"There's nothing wrong with what happens at home, what do you mean." Alice states. "Specifically, of an authority figure." Harris states. "Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so." Melissa states. Alice could hear her heart speed up. "Sorry, allow me to clarify; I mean the lack of a male authority figure." he rephrases. Melissa nods, "Our lives are better without him in the picture." Alice growls, Harris looks at her. "Does Scott feel the same way?" he asks her. Alice looks at her mother, "Yes, I think so, I hope so." She tells him, looking away. "But he's going through some difficult changes." Harris states.

"He just needs a little extra attention, a guiding hand through the crucial stage of his life." he states, "He's got me." Alice spoke out, Harris looks at her and nods, showing her a sign of respect. "I would also like to talks to you about Alice as well." Harris pulls out Alice's folder. She perks up, "Nothing bad I hope." she asks. Harris smiles at her.

"No, She's a brilliant girl, a born leader some would say, even corrects me on mistakes I make, but she's not taking an advantage of her full abilities and that she's seems distance from the others students, other then from Scott and Stiles." He states. Melissa didn't know what to say. "When dad was thrown out of the picture, I knew that I had to help mum with the house, so I work hard on my homework, had to get two jobs work, work myself to death, so when I got my license, I knew I could do more, so I became second mom around the house." Alice tells him, they look at her.

"All the pressure on one child? Surely you couldn't handle it." he states, "No, I refuses to have friends because they'll die around me from just being near me." Alice looks down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "Like Cassie, Mr. Ford, and Mr. Meyers, I have to be strong for them and not break, no matter how much I'm terrified." she states pulling out her phone and looking out the time, "Alice this is some heavy guilt you've been carrying, is she taking therapy?" Harris asks Melissa.

"No, I'm not, I have friend, that shares my guilt and is helping me deal with it." she states, "Is this a good friend of yours?" Melissa asks her. "He's a friend who hasn't died yet." Alice states with a smile on her face as a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away.

~8~8~8~

"Is he answering you?" Melissa asks her, Alice shook her head. Then they walk up to the Argent, "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" Melissa asks them. "I'm Scott's mom and I'd hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." he tells him, "You're his mother?" Chris states, "You say that as if an accusation?" she states, "Well, I would recline it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnap my daughter today." Chris accuse.

"How do we know skipping school wasn't you're daughter's idea?" Melissa shot back. Then Alice step in. "Okay, lets not kill each others, what's today?" Alice asks Chris, "Allison's birthday." he answer, she sighs. "God that's why they're not here." she mumbles, "What?" Victoria asks her, "I have a theory; you've been moving from place to place and Allison's didn't like the fact people would make fun of her age, so Scott maybe wanted to be nice and give her a fun day, maybe that's why they skip school." Alice states, they look at her as she pants.

"You know that make a lot of sense, is your daughter a genus or something?" Victoria asks Melissa, she smiles. "No, just really smart." she states, then Alice looks over to the parking lot, "They're right there." Alice states, Melissa turns and looks at them and heads for them. "Where exactly have you've been?" Melissa fumes at Scott, Alice looks at her bother with sympathy.

"Nowhere mum." Scott tells her, "Nowhere, meaning school." she shouts at him. "Kinda." he states, "It wasn't his fault, it was my birthday we were just hanging out." Allison tries to explain, "Allison. In the car." Chris tells him daughter. Then someone scream, Alice immediately ran to the source, "Alice!" Melissa calls out to her, she ignore her and walks between cars and running people, she heard heavy footsteps heading her way, Alice's eyes glowed yellow and saw a mountain lion jump her.

Sending both of them to the ground, she let out a scream as she wrestled, the cougar bit her arm and lashes at her shoulder, she let out a yelp and punches it in the rib, it yelps as it tries to run away, but Alice got up and jumps the cougar, putting it on a headlock. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." she mumbles, the cougar stop struggling and went limps, purring as it was sound to sleep. Alice pulls her arms away from the cougar's throat and sat next to it, rubbing it's ear, "Good kitty." she mumbles, then she heard Chris walk up to them, she looks up at him, her eyes still glowing. "You didn't kill it, Why?" he asks her. She pants.

"Because I choose not to, it didn't nothing wrong except frighten a few people, that hurt themselves, it was lost and scared so please. Don't kill it." she begs him, Chris looks at her then back at the cougar, "You could of kill Kate, why didn't you?" he asks her, she sighs. "I know I could of, but I'm a predictor, I'm not a killer, it would go against what I believe in." she answers him, "What do you believe in?" he asks. "I believe in protecting my friends." she answers him, he nods at her as people gathered around, Alice's eyes turn back to light brown.

"Everyone back up." Stilinski tells the people, he looks down at Alice and the cougar, "Please call animal control." she mumbles to him, he nod, pulling out his phone. Melissa and Scott push forward to the area and ran to Alice. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks her with horror, Scott was right next to her. Alice nods, hiding her wounds. "Yeah mum, I'm fine, really." she tells her. Then Animal control came and took the sleeping cougar away. And everyone went home. Alice walks up to her room, enters it then closes it behind her and was wrap in Derek's strong arms.

"Derek I'm fine." she tells him as he nuzzles against her good shoulder, "I heard you scream, and smelt your blood, what happened?" he asks her. Alice pulls out of his arms, "A cougar was on the school ground, it jump me, lash at my shoulder and bit deep into my arm, but I manged to put it to sleep." she tells him, walking to her bathroom, peeling of her shirt and running cold water.

"Now Chris, Kate's brother, Allison's father, he is now convince that I am a werewolf and he asks me questions." she pulls out a hand towel, damps it and clean off her wounds. "What did he asks you?" he asks, helping her. "Why didn't I just kill the cougar? Why didn't I kill his sister, and what is it that I believe in." she tells him as her wounds now heal, "What was your answer?" he asks pulling her in his arms, "The cougar did nothing wrong, it was just afraid and lost, killing Kate would of gone against everything I believe in and what I believe in is protecting my friends." she answers him.

Derek smiles at her and nuzzles closes to her, "I'm glad you're ok." he mumbles, she smiles, "I know and now I need to change and get ready for bed, school tomorrow." she tells him, Derek nods at her, letting her leave his arms and pull out her Pj's. She playfully pushes him out of the bathroom and quickly changes and steps out of the bathroom, she then stretches, turns off her bathroom light and her bedroom light, leaving her night stand light on, she crawls to the bed and looks at Derek.

He smiles at her and crawls into the bed with her, she lays against his clothed chest. He then turns off her lamp and holds her in his arms. "Thank you Derek, for being here." she mumbles to him, he smiles at her. "Anytime, Lily." he mumbles at her, she smiles and nuzzles against chest, being song to sleep, by his beating heart.

Derek stroke her hair, listening to her breath and her heartbeat and protects her with his strong arms as he too fell asleep.


	6. Heart Moniter

_Chapter 6: Heart Monitor_

Alice and Scott walk into the car garage, Scott was carrying groceries. "Why couldn't you carry the bags again?" Scott asks his sister. "Because, mom wants me to punish you and I'm punishing you." she tells him, he sighs, following her to her car, she went to unlock the door, until the milk rolls out. "Crap." Scott mumbles. Then chases after it.

She giggles walking after him, it rolls under a car, the twin stop at the car. "Will there went the cow." Alice jokes, Scott shot her a glare with a smile. Then the milk rolls back, claw marks in the container and they both heard growling from the other side. The twins jump into action and spread out into the garage, Alice sticks to the shadow. Staying out of sight. Then she pulls out her phone, plays music on it, place it down and snuck off into another part of the garage.

She uses her wolf vision and saw the shadow making for her phone, Alice conceal her beating heart, she shifts and quietly snuck up on the shadow. It swung at her, but she dodges in time and kicks him off he's feet. Alice kneels over the man, one hand griping his hand, the other grips his throat and she place her foot on his wrist, pinning his hand to the ground. She smiles, "You're dead, Derek." she states, he smirks at her. "Impressive, you conceal your heart from me and threw me off your trail with a distraction." he adds. "I'm a natural talent, now go catch my brother." she tells him, getting off and pulling him up. He kisses her cheek and took off.

Alice grab her phone then heard car alarms go off, Alice turns off her music, place it into her pocket and took off running towards the sounds. She then saw Derek lift her brother from his hiding spot and slams him against the hood, "You're dead." Derek tells him.

~8~8~8~

"What the hell was that?" Scott shouts at him, as the three walk through the garage. "I said I was going to teach you, I didn't say when." Derek tells him as they walk up to Alice's green SUV Alice picks up the groceries.

"You owe us milk Derek." she mumbles, unlocking the back of her car and placing them in. "You scared the crap out of me." Scott shouts, Alice closes the back, "Not yet." Alice mumbles. "Ok, but I was fast, right?" Scott asks. "Not fast as your sister." he states, she smirks. "But the car alarm thing, was smart right?" Scott asks. "Until your phone rang." Derek adds, Alice leans again her car. "Yeah but that was, I mean. Would you just stop! Please!" Scott shouts at him, his voice echos. Derek looks at him, standing next to Alice. "What happen the other night, Stiles's dad getting hurt, my sister getting attack. That was my fault, I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach us how to control this." Scott tells him.

"Look Derek is what he is, because of birth, you and I were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." Alice tells her brother, Scott glares at her. "I don't know if I can teach you." Derek tells him. "What do I have to do?" Scott asks him, "You have to get rid of distraction." He tells him, then taking his phone then show him the screen. One missed call from Allison, "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her." Derek informs him, "What just because of her family?" Scott shot back at her, Derek took Scott's phone and smashes it against a pillar.

Alice face palms as Scott was now in shock, "You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, to shift. You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around." Derek raises his voice.

"I can get angry." Scott said in a low voice, "Not angry enough, this is the only way I can teach you, and for me to do that, you have to stay away from her." Derek shouts at him, "Can you stay away from her, at least until after the next full moon?" Derek asks of him. Scott glares at him, "If you stay away from Alice." Scott shot back at him, they exchange looks and back at Scott. "Fine." Alice growls at her brother, "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek asks of him. "Yes. If you can teach me and stay away from my sister, I'll stay away from her." Scott agrees.

Alice scoffs, she knew her brother was lying, so she gave him his keys and he took off. "He's lying, you know." she states as they walk to the exit. "Yeah I know and I know you won't stay away from me." Derek states, she looks up at him "Do you want me to stay away from you?" she asks with a smile, he looks down at her. "No, I would go mad if you did." he answers her as they were out of the garage. "Good, cause if you said yes, I would still be there to bug you have to death." she answers him. He chuckles, she webs her fingers with his.

"Is this where I kiss you now?" he asks of her, she giggles. "Derek do you know how many times we were interrupted?" she asks him, he nods. His inner wolf growling. "For instants." she went to start, but her phone rang. She looks at Derek, with an understanding look on his face. "I see." he states, Alice giggles and answers the phone, "Hello?" she answers, "Alice, where are you?" Stiles asks her. "I'm with Derek, why?" she asks him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you're family to me." he tells him, "Aw, that's sweet Stiles, you're like a brother to me too." she smiles. "Okay, just please get home safely." he asks of her. "Yeah sure." she tells him. "Okay bye." hung up her phone. "What did Stiles want?" Derek asks her. "Stiles just wanted to make sure I was alright." she tells him. He pulls his hand from her's wraps it around her waist and pulls her against his chest.

She laughs as Derek stares at her lips, Alice's laughter dies as she notices were his eyes were. She leans up, pushing her lips close to his. But suddenly pulls back something washes over her, she pants, griping Derek's arms. "Alice? What's wrong?" he asks her, subconsciously she raise her finger to Derek's shoulder and slowly drew a spiral. He looks at her hand in shock, then back at her. "What happen?" he asks her, stroking her cheek. "I felt so much anger just now, it wash over me, like a wave wanting to drown me." she tells him, then looks at her hand, "I trace something didn't I?" she asks. Derek said nothing. "It was a spiral, wasn't it?" she questions him. Derek nods.

"Just like the one on the roof, same shape, same feeling." she mumbles. "It has a meaning for werewolves, for vendetta, for revenge." she states, Derek looks at her in shock. "You can't hide anything from me Wolf boy, I peace the puzzle together." she tells him, "Come on, lets get to my house." she tells him and they took off.

~8~8~8~

They waited in Scott's room, as he enters, in fright, Scott closes his door, looks it, ran to his window, closes it as well, pulls the blinds, keeping through them, he sighs, then turns on his lamp. He then jumps to see Derek in his chair and Alice sitting on his bed. "You seriously need to stop doing that." he asks of Derek, "So what happen? He talk to you?" Derek asks him, "Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather. No he didn't talk." Scott shot at him, "Well did you get anything off of him? An impression?" Derek asks of him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him, Derek shot up from the chair, "Remember your other scenes are heighten, communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek informs him. Alice looks at her brother, "Anger." he answers. "Focus on you?" Derek asks him. "No, not me. But it was definitely anger, I could feel it, especially when he drew the spiral." Scott tells him. Alice rose from the bed. Standing next to Derek.

"Wait the what, what did you just say?" Derek asks again, making sure he heard her right. "He drew the spiral on the window of Alice's car, in a condensation, you know." Scott states, Derek and Alice exchange looks. "What? You two have the look, like you know what it means." Scott asks them. "No, it's nothing." Derek states as he walk pass them. "Wait, wait wait a second, you can't do that." Scott stops Derek from leaving, "You can't ask me to trust you and just keep things to yourself." Scott complains.

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek tells him, trying to leave. Alice walks up to Scott, "You bury your sister under a spiral, what does it mean?" Scott asks him. Derek just looks at him. He sighs then opens the door. "You don't want to know." Derek tells him and leaves. Alice lets out a frustrated growl, then lays down next to Scott. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asks him. "Stay away from Allison." he mumbles. She sighs, "Stay away from Allison." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks with Scott as he mumbles "Stay away from Allison." a few times. They went up the stairs, but Alice grabs his shoulders and turns him around. "Stay away from Allison." he mumbles as they went to a different hall, "Stay away from Jackson." Alice pulls Scott down another hall. "Hey Scott." Lydia smiles at him, "Oh come on!" the twins complain, then ran to their first class, saw Stiles who was upset about his dad. Scott nods and they walk over and sat in the desk near him. "Still not talking to me?" Scott asks him.

Stiles said nothing, Scott sighs. "Can you at least tell me your dad's okay, I mean it's just a bruise?" Scott asks, "Soft tissue damage? Nothing? That big?" Scott was trying to win his best friend back. Alice just watches this sad and painful display happen, "You know I feel really bad about it right?" Stiles still refuses to talk to him. "What if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?" Scott asks him. "If I was talking to you, I would say, you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles tells him, the bell rang and Scott and Alice pull out their needed supplies, as they set them on their decks, Stiles turns around.

"What did he say?" Stiles asks him. Scott smiles as Alice smirks a little, working on her class work.

~8~8~8~

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks them, Alice nods "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you do that, you try to kill someone and that someones usually me." Stiles states, Alice looks at him. "Besides you of course." he adds, she smiles.

"I know, that's what I mean, if he teaches me, I have to able to control it." Scott states, "Well how is he going to teach you that?" Stiles asks him. Scott shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott tells him, Stiles threw his head back a bit. "When are you two seeing him again?" Stiles asks them. "He told me not to talk about it, just act normal, get through the day." Scott tells him, Stiles place his hand on Scott's chest, Alice smirks, knowing that look on his face.

"When?" Stiles asks again. "He's picking us up at the animal clinic, after work." Scott informs him, "After work, alright that gives me the end of the school day then." Stiles mumbles, "To do what?" Scott asks him. "To teach you myself." Stiles tell him, then walks off, Alice follows him. "You want to steal it or should I?" Alice asks him, "You steal it, I'll get the other one." he tells her, "You got it." she states and they split.

~8~8~8~

They sat at lunch, away from Allison, Alice sat her apple as Scott was hidden behind a book, "I think the book is making it obvious." she tells him, "Besides, she's reading anyway." Stiles points out, Scott looks over his worlds history book from time to time. "Did you come up with a plan yet?" he asks them, "I think so." Stiles takes a bite out of his apple, "Dose that mean you don't hate me?" Scott asks him, "No, but your crap as infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it."

Stiles tells him, Scott peeks out of his book a little, Alice took a pic of it, without them noticing. "Plus, I'm a better Yoda then Derek." he states, Alice snickers as she buries her face in her arms. "Okay, yeah you teach me." Scott tells him quickly. "I'll be your Yoda." Stiles phrases for him, "Yeah, you'll be my Yoda." Scott looks at the book, Alice giggles to herself, "Your Yoda, I will be." stiles quotes, Alice recorded that. 'Blackmail material' she mouths, saving it into her phone. "I said it backwards." he states.

"I know." Scott states, "Un-huh. Yeah, still hate you." Stiles chuckles, grabs his books and bag, along with Scott's book and walks out of the lunch room, Scott hurries after him. Alice did as well. Scott then books it for the boys restroom. "Well, this is not going to be easy." Alice mumbles, biting into her apple. "Hey Alice, I'm quite curious." Stiles tells her. "About what?" she asks him, "Why did you control your shift?" he asks her, Alice swallows her apple bite.

"I don't know, whenever I thought of Derek or was around him, I just shifted back." she answers him, taking another bite, "Really?" he mumbles. She nods, enjoying her apple.

~8~8~8~

Stiles, Scott, and Alice walk onto the field, Stiles was carrying two Lacrosse sticks and sat on the bench, "Now put this one." stiles gave him a wrist band. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asks him. "Yeah, I barrow it." Stiles tells him. Scott raise his eyebrows at him, "You stole it." Scott phrases, "Temporary and appropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles informs him, "Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asks, Stiles smiles and looks at Alice.

"That I stole." Alice answers. "Our heart rate speeds up when we go wolf, when you're playing Lacrosse or with Allison or whenever you get angry." Alice informs him, "Maybe aside from that is learning to control your heart rate." Stiles adds. "Like incredible Hulk." Scott adds, "Kinda like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles states. "Yeah, like the incredible Hulk." Scott said again. "Will you shut up and put the strap on," Stiles tells him.

~8~8~8~

Stiles duct tape Scott's hands tightly together, behind his back, "This is exactly how I want to spend my free period." Scott informs him, Stiles picks up the Lacrosse sticks and bags then starts to back away from him, Scott turns around. "Are you ready?" Stiles asks him. "No." Scott answers, Stiles stood next to Alice and gave her the other Lacrosse stick. "Remember, don't get angry." Stiles reminds him. Stiles get the monitor ready and nods to Alice.

They started hitting Scott with balls in the belly, the chest, in the chin. Alice looks at the phone, heart rate 120. "Okay that one kinda hurt." Scott mumbles, "Really? Remember you got to think about your heart rate and about staying calm." Stiles reminds him as Alice leans against her stick. "Okay, stay clam." Scott dodges a ball, "Staying clam, staying totally clam, there no balls flying at my face." he mumbles and a ball hits him in the shoulder, making him stumble a bit and groan in pain. Alice looks over and saw Jackson noticing the display.

"Oh. Son of a bitch!" Scott shouts, catching her attention. "You know what I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles mocks him as Alice rolls her eyes at him. "I wonder why." Scott growls a little, she looks at the phone again, 130. "Ah, bu, bu. No getting angry." Stiles reminds him, "I'm not getting angry." Scott mumbles and Stiles hits him again.

And a few more times, the monitor rose even higher, "Stiles, Stiles stop." Alice begs him, dropping her stick and ran to Scott when he falls to his knees. She knees in front of him and grips his shoulders. "Scott, Scott you need to breath." she tells him, he tore free from the duct tape and claws at the ground right next to her, she heard his heart beat go down and pants. He then collapse against her lap. "It's okay, you're okay." she tells him, petting his hair.

Stiles knees down beside her, "Scott, you started to change." Stiles tells him, "From anger, it was more then that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott tells him. He then rolls over, laying down on his back and using Alice's lap as a pillow. "So Derek is right, it's anger." Stiles states. "I can't be around Allison." Scott mumbles. Alice cradles Scott's cheeks, "Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asks her. "No because she makes me weak." Scott answers. Alice sighs, looking over at Jackson, who had a startled look on his face.

~8~8~8~

"Alright so you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that." Stiles tells him as they walk into the locker room and to their lockers. "But is a few days or is it forever?" Scott asks him, "You know this whole 'woman's make you weak thing' is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably part of the whole learning process." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean the guy was totally alone before my sister came along, what if I can never be with her again." Scott states, then leans against his locker. "Well if you're not dead, it could be a good thing." Stiles tells him. "I'd rather be dead." Scott went into the pity-party, "You're not going to end up like Derek, alright, we'll figure it out." Stiles assures him. "Kay." Scott said softly, feeling the tears come on. "Come on, lets get out of here." Stiles tells him, Scott grabs his bag and slugs it over his shoulders, "Something smells terrible in here anyway." Scott mumbles, pulling his hood out of the way.

"Really, in a boy's locker room, that doesn't make any scenes at all." Stiles states, "No, it's like something rotting or dying." Scott asks, As they left the locker room, Jackson come out, looking more sickly then very, he ran up to the sinks, pulls off his shirt and the bandage, then he started to cough. A black clawed hand tries to claws it's way out, but then he looks again and saw that the hand was gone, he pants, scared out of his life. Then saw Alice standing there, he quickly turns around and faces her.

"This is the boy's locker room." he tells him, "I know, but I'm here for you." she tells him walking up in front of him. "What do you want?" he demands of her. She took his arm, lead him to the bench, sat him down, sat behind him and took something out of her pocket. "This will feel a bit cold." she warns him and rubs something on the claws marks. "What is that?" he asks, "Penicela, it's an ointment that helps heal cuts and wounds." she tells him. And rubs another dose in the second claw mark. "Why are you doing this?" he asks her, "I'm not doing this out of charity or pity, Jackass. If you want to kick both mine and my brother's asses to reclaim your stupid dignity and pride, you have to be a full strength to do so." Alice informs him, getting the last claw mark.

"Is that vanilla I'm smelling?" he asks her, as she places the small cap on the container and placing it away, "Yes, mix with lavender and honey, to lease the pain a little." she tells him, placing a big square bandage on the claw marks. "How do you know that?" he asks her, "Because. I make it." she tells him getting up and washes her hands. "Wait, wait you made this stuff?" he asks her again, she looks at the mirror, "Yes, and now that I've help you, you'll stops seeing things and looking like you're going to puke." she tells him, then walks out of the locker room. "Why? Why help me?" he asks her, she stops, turns and looks at him, "Elementary school, the third grade, think on that." she tells him and walks out of the locker room.

~8~8~8~

"Lets go." Coach said after he slams his books on his deck. "Sit sit sit, we've a lot to cover today." he tells every one that hurry into his class, Alice sat in the row next to Scott. "Hey Stiles, sit behind he dude." Scott whispers to Stiles as Allison aims for that spot, but she beats him there. Alice smirks to herself. "Hey." She mumbles to Scott, "Hey." he mumbles back to Allison. "I haven't seen you all day." she tells him. "Yeah, I've been busy." he lies to her, "When are you going to get your phone fix, I feel totally disconnect from you." Allison tells him.

"Uh, soon. Real soon." Scott lies to her again, Alice sighs, writing in her notebook. "I change lab partners by the way." she informs him, "To who?" he dares to ask. "To you, dummy." she tells him, "Me. I mean, are you sure?" he asks her, Alice tries not to laugh. "Yeah, that way. I have an excuse to bring you home and study." she tells him. "Oh." he said in a fear tone, "You don't mind do you?" she asks him, "I just, I don't want to bring your grade down." he tells her. Alice almost snap her pencil. "Well, maybe the grade you. Come to my place tonight. 8:30." she asks him. "Tonight?" he asks. "Yeah, 8:30." she whispers. Coach slams a book on top of the stack of books, "Alright, let's settle down." he tells them, Scott turns back around. "Okay, let's go over a quick summery of last nights reading." he tells them class.

Alice and another girl raise their hands. "Greenbreg, put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading. How about, McCall." he states. Alice and Scott look at each other then back at him. "Which one?" they asks, Coach sighs. "Scott McCall." he tells the twins, "What?" he asks him, "The reading." he tells Scott as he stood in front of the teacher's desk. Alice looks at her brother, with worry. "Last night's reading?" Scott asks him. "Nah, how about uh, the reading of the Ginsberg address." he asks Scott, Alice glare at Coach. "What?" Scott asks even more confused, "That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term, sarcasm, McCall." Coach asks him, "Very." Scott looks in Stiles's direction, who was smirking with a nod. "Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asks him again.

"Um, I think I forgot." Scott answers him, Alice looks at her brother from the corner of her eye, then back at Coach. Her hand gripping the ledge of the desk. "Nice work McCall, it's not like you're averaging a D in this class." Coach leans over Scott's desk a little. "Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D, how about you summarizes previews night's reading." Coach asks him, Alice could hear both her and Scott's heart beating starting to quicken. Scott shock his head, "No? How about the uh the night before that?" Scott still said nothing, Alice's eyes started to flicker between light brown and glowing yellow. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life." Coach raise his voice at him.

Alice's claws dug into the desk slowly, "I... I..." he tries to speak, "A blog?" Coach asks again, "How about the back of a cereal box? No, how about the adults only vids, the website you visit every night? Anything?" Coach presses him, Alice took deep breaths to calm down, but it wasn't working anymore. "Thank you McCall, thank you." Coach then slams his hand down on the teacher's desk. "Thank you McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I had for generation! You just blew it for everybody. Thanks, for acting you'd start suicide runs." Coach continues to shout at him.

When Alice was going to shift, a familiar scent reaches her nose; Colonel and his voice. "Alice, focus on my voice, nothing else, just me." Derek whispers to her, she took a deep breath and her mind wonders to Derek, her heart slows to it's original pace, eyes now light brown, and her claws shrank. She lets out an exhausted sigh and leans back in her chair, then notices that Scott's heart calms down as well, she looks over and saw Allison's hand intertwined with his. She smiles to herself, looking over at Stiles, he looks at her, seeing her clam. Stiles sighs. She giggles and went to work.

~8~8~8~

The three walk out of class, Stiles and Scott on each side of Alice. "It's them." Stiles tells him, the twins look at him. "What do you mean?" Scott asks him, "It's Allison and Derek, remember what you told me on the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles tells him, "Ok." Scott states. "And Ally, when you were going to shift on game night, Derek held you in his arms and you calm down to a point where you pass out?" Stiles asks her, she looks at him. "Yeah..." she answers. "Scott same night, when Allison went into the locker rooms, you didn't kill her. While, not like you with me and Ally." Stiles states, the twins look at him."Guys, they're what brings you back, that what I'm trying to say." Stiles puts in simper words.

Alice felt her heart jumps, now believing that Derek is what keeps her human. "That may be true. But everytime I'm kissing her or touching her." Scott adds. "No, that's not the same, when you're doing that. You're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Stiles tells him, then the twins mind wonder. "You two are thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" he asks them, Alice looks at him. She clears her throat and looks away, blushing from embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry." Scott answers, "That's fine, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand or when Derek was talking to you or something, that was different. Ok, I don't think that Allison makes you weak, I think Allison gives you control, kinda like an anchor." Stiles sums up.

"Cause I love her." Scott answers, Alice looks at her brother. "Exactly." Stiles, "Did you just say that?" Alice asks him, he looks at her with confusion on his face. "Yes he just said that." Stiles answers. Scott looks away from Alice with a little smile on his face.

"I love her." Scott said again, "That's great, now moving on." Stiles tries to moves the subject. "No no no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott was still amazed. "That's beautiful, now before you go off and write stoic please? Because you obvious can't be around her all the time." Stiles reminds him. "Yeah yeah yeah, sorry." Scott pulls himself together. "Wait, are you saying that I'm..." Alice struggles to say the word. Stiles looks at her and pats her shoulder, "Yes, Ally. You are in love with Derek Hale." Stiles tells her. Then a blank look was on her face, Scott wave his hand in her face; no reaction.

"Wow." she mumbles. "So what do we do?" Scott asks Stiles. "I don't know yet." he tells them as Alice pulls herself back from shock. Then the look happens, "Oh no, you're getting an idea, aren't you." Scott mumbles, Alice hid behind Scott and peeks from over his shoulder. "Yeah." Stiles mumbles. "Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asks him, "Maybe." Stiles answers, "Is this idea going to cause him physical pain?" Alice asks, "Yeah definitely, come on." Stiles turns and walks away, Scott grabs Alice's hand and they walk after him.

"What are we doing?" Scott asks him as the three walk up to a truck and a boy got out of it. "Okay stand right there, do you have your keys?" Stiles ask Scott, he reaches into his pocket and pulls them out. "Perfect. Now hold them up like so." Stiles instructs him, making Scott hold up his key. "Now whatever happens, just think about Allison, try to find her voice, like you did at the game, got it?" Stiles tells him, Scott nods. "Ok, just keep holding it." Stiles tells him and pulls Alice along. They walk up to the truck, Stiles then ran his keys along the surface of the truck.

Alice and Scott were in shock, but Stiles kept pulling her along. They move away from the truck and stood in a good spot. "Okay, Ally. Whatever happens, just try to find Derek, his voice or his heartbeat, okay?" he tells her, she took deep breath and nods, Stiles smiles and turns to Scott. "Hey hey hey, dude, what do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles drew the boys attention. Alice knew what was going to happen, she buries her face into her hands as Scott was now getting beaten. She fought against every fiber in her body that was telling her to go and help him; her mind wonders and listens to Derek's heart beat, it sooth her raging inner wolf.

Then Mr. Harris came out and broke up the fight, "What do you idiots think you're doing?" he ask them, Scott looks at Stiles and Alice, Stiles held up his phone his heart rate went down and Alice didn't shift either as she was peeking in between her hands. Mr. Harris gave Scott and Stiles detention, but Alice was off the hook for now. She headed to the animal clinic and rush through the front door. "I'm here." she calls out, Deaton walks out to the front. "You're here three seconds early." he tells her, she smirks. "I know, just want to be here and ready." she tells him walking through the gate.

He smiles at her, "Well, then I suggest you get to work." he tells her, she nods. "Yes sir." and she went to work.

~8~8~8~

"Come here Cladson, time to take a bath." she tells the pug, he looks at her with a whimper, "I know you hate the bath, but think about that one certain dog you've be eyeing from time to time?" she asks him with a smirk. He looks away telling her, he had no idea what she was taking about. "Don't play dumb with me, I've seen you eyeing Penny with that long gaze look in your eyes." she throws at him.

He scoffs, knowing he was caught, "You know Penny love a dog with shinny clean fur coat." she tells him, he turns and looks at her, ears raise with an ' _are you serious_ ' look on his face. "It true, so you still don't want a bath?" she asks him, he barks once. "Alright lets go." she states taking him to the bathtub and clean Cladson, after she baths him she tries him off then places him back in his cage, "Alright, I got you you're favorite brand of food, along with clean and cold water." she informs him, he barks three times. "You are most welcome. Good night." she rubs his head, closes his cage, locks it and went to Deaton.

"How is he?" he asks her, "He's doing better, a lot better." she informs him. "Good that's good." he states and the front bell rang as someone came in. "Scott you're late again. I'd hope is isn't getting to be a habit." he states, filing out the files. They both turn and saw an unlikely face to show. "Derek?" Alice asks, walking up to him and stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she asks him. "Alice, you know this man?" Deaton asks her, she looks at him. "Yeah, I've ran into him from time to time." he tells her, then she looks back at Derek. "Can I help you?" Deaton asks Derek, "I hope so." Derek mumbles.

"I want to know about the animal you found, the one with a spiral on it's side." Derek states, Alice looks at him in shock. "Excuse me, what animal?" he asks him, sounding nervous. "Derek, please tell me you're not suggesting..." Alice starts. "Three months ago, the deer." Derek took out a peace of paper, unfolds it and shows him the picture of the dead deer with a spiral in it's side. "You remember this?" Derek asks him, "Ah yes, it's just a deer." he states, Alice moves away from Derek and stood to the side in front of Deaton. "And I didn't find it, they called me because they wanted to know if I ever seen anything it." he tells him.

"And what did you tell them?" Derek asks him. "I'd told them no." Deaton answer, Alice heard his heart sped up a bit then looks at Derek. He drops his arm that held the paper and walks slowly to Deaton. "Did you hear that?" he asks him.

Deaton slowly backs up as Alice kept her eyes on Derek. "Hear what?" he asks as was standing on the other side of the table. "The sound of your heartbeat raising." Derek tells him. "Excuse me?" Deaton asks of him, "It's the sound of you lying." Derek clarifies, then he grabs him by his coat and pulls him over the table, "Derek!" Alice shouts at him.

~8~8~8~

Deaton awaken to consciousness, he was tied to a chair, hands bound behind him, he struggles the bindings and heard muffled voices, he turns and saw Alice arguing and shoving Derek away from her. "Don't you dare try to make me understand something I already know!" she growls at him, "It's him, he know what the spiral mean, that means it's him." he snaps back. "That doesn't prove anything, just because he knows what the spiral, doesn't make him the one!" she snaps back, he rolls her eyes at him. "God! You're so stubborn." she growls at him, turning away. "Are you protecting someone?" Derek demands of Deaton. "Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton offers, "I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek demands of him.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Deaton tells him, Derek turns him around and lifts up the chair, "What are you doing to me?" he asks, frighten of Derek. "Derek, stop!" Alice shouts at him, now getting angry. "What do you want?" he asks him, "I want to know who you are and who you're protecting." Derek tells him, Alice eyes now flash eye. "What are you doing?!" Scott jumps into the scene. "Scott! Take Alice and get out of here!" Deaton tells him.

Derek set the chair down and knocks Deaton out. "Stop! Stop!" Scott defenses Deaton. "When he's conscious, he can heal himself, but unconscious he can't." Derek informs Scott. "Are you out of your mind, what are you talking about?!" Scott shouts at him. "You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he satisfied!" Derek informs him. "You think he's the Alpha?" Scott snap back at him.

"We're about to find out." he tells him, he went to strike with his claw, but Scott stops him, fully wolf out and growls at him, Derek looks at him in shock. Then he was shove back and saw both of the McCall twins, wolf out. And return to their human state, Scott clutches his fist and glares at Derek, Alice just glares at him. "Hit him again and you'll see how angry both me and Alice can get." Scott threaten him.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat on the table as Scott dab a cotton on Deaton's cut cheek and Derek paces behind them. "Do you have a plan?" Derek asks Scott walking up to him, "Give me an hour." Scott tells him, "And then what?" Derek asks him. Alice looks between the two boys, "Meet me at the school, in the parking lot. Alice go with him, so no trouble happens." Scott tells them, she gave a silent nod, hops off the table and Derek follows her to the cars, "You ridding with me?" he ask her, "Well who else is going to keep Deaton safe from you?" she shot back at him. Getting in the car, Derek sighs, knowing she wasn't going to let him live it down.

~8~8~8~

Derek and Alice drove in silence, Alice stares out the window. "You're still mad?" Derek broke the silence, she sighs. "I would be lying if I said no." she answers him, "Look, Alice. I'm sorry, alright? When he was lying about the spiral, I just reacted." he tries to tell her. She looks at him, "Look, It's just, if the Alpha strikes again, anything could happen." Derek said in a worry tone, she looks at him.

"I know it's not Deaton, the Alpha is full of rage, pure vengeful rage and I can't feel that from him." Alice states. Derek shot her a sideways glance, "What makes you so sure?" he asks her, she turns to the window again. "I just feel it in my gut." she mumbles they then arrive at the school, he pulls up into the parking lot. The two exit the car and stood in front of Stiles and Scott, "Where's my boss?" Scott asks him, "He's in the back." Derek tells him, Scott looks in the back seat and saw Deaton unconscious still, tied up and duct tape over his mouth. "Ah, he looks comfortable." Stiles sarcastically states.

Scott pats his arm and they head for the school, "Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asks him, "You said I was link with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right." Scott tells him and they both enter the school. Alice sighs, walks to the back of the Camro and sat on the truck. Derek walks over to her and right next to her. "How long are you going to stay mad?" he asks her, she sighs. "I'm not mad anymore, just confused." she answers, Derek looks at her, "What if he's not the Alpha?" she asks him. Derek looks away. "I don't know." Derek answers her. "Well that's reassuring." she giggles, he smirks a little then looks up at her, Alice looks down at him, smiles softly at him and leans down close to him.

Derek leans up a bit, their faces inch closer, but the moment was ruined yet again when the sound of a choking cat rang out over the intercom. Derek made a face, "You've got to be kidding me." he mumbles, leaning against her shoulder, Alice looks away, covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Then a stronger louder howl rang out, Alice felt a surge of energy flow through her, Derek pulls away from her and she jumps off the car and stood next to him, eyes glowing golden "Whoa." she mumbles.

~8~8~8~

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek points out as Stiles and Scott walk out of the school, grins on their faces, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" he questions them, "Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott tells him. "Yeah it was loud and it was awesome." Stiles brag. "Shut up." Derek puts plain and simple to Stiles, "Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles tells him, Alice bit her lip, holding back a laugh,

"What did you do with him?" Scott asks him, "What?" Derek and Alice turn back to the car; the passenger door was open and the seat was push open. "I didn't do anything." Derek tells him, Alice could hear heavy breath, a fifth heartbeat and the pure rage.

She growls softly to herself, her guard fully up, then she heard the heart beat was heading towards Derek. Before she could process anything, she shoves Derek out of the way and the claws ram into her back, blood waterfalls from her mouth as she was lifted up off the ground. "Alice!" Scott shouts as Stiles pulls him away from her. The Alpha then throws her to the wall, she collides with her side and hits the ground with her injured back, she held a blank look in her eyes. Her mind couldn't wrap around what just happen. She begins to fade in and out of conciseness, the last thing she saw was Derek running towards her, then darkness took her.


	7. School Night

_Chapter 7: School Night_

Derek ran to Alice, fell to his knees and gathered her into his arms, "Lily! Lily! Come on, wake up!" her shook her. She remain limp in his arms, Derek listens for her heartbeat, it was still there. He looks down at her, then pulls her into his arms. Derek ran for his car, pushes the seat back and place her in the passenger side.

He then ran to the driver side, got in, started his engine and took off, leaving Scott and Stiles to fiend for themselves. He arrives at the Hale estate, pulls Alice into his arms, he ran inside and place her on the couch. He kneels down beside her, taking a hold of her hand, taking her pain away, "Please, you have to make it through this." Derek tells her and he struggles with the amount of pain coursing through him. Then Alice started to cough, regaining conciseness. "Alice." he looks at her, she opens her eyes and looks up at him, "Derek?" she mumbles, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, ow." she groans, trying to sit up.

"Hey, don't move, you're body still needs to heal." he tells her, pushing her down, "What happen?" she asks him in a weak voice, "The Alpha showed up, you push me out of the way and the Alpha stabs you in the back with his claws then threw you at the wall. I brought you here, so you can heal and so I can take away your pain." he reminds her, she sighs. Laying back down, "It happen so fast, I just reacted." she tells him. Derek strokes her hair, "Easy, just breath." he tells her, Alice took deep breaths, calming down. "Scott, I have to save him." Alice mumbles trying to sit up again, "You barely have the strength to move, let along walk." Derek shot back at her.

She glares at him, then laid down. "Once I'm healed, I'm going after him." she tells him, then closes her eyes. Derek sighs, now understanding her stubborn nature. But he didn't let go of her hand, he weds his fingers with hers and saw she was now drifting to sleep. He then moves her up and sat behind her her, laying her in his arms and held her, she felt more safe and protected in his arms.

After three hours of resting, Alice stirs awake from hearing her phone blasting off, she groans, she reaches into her pocket, pulling her phone out and answers it. "Hello?" she answers in a husky tone, " _Alice, you're alright!_ " Stiles shouts through the other line, she flinches a little, "Stiles, I just woke up, please keep it down." she tells him, rubbing her eye. " _Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm just relieve you're alright._ " he tells her, "Hm-mmm, what is Stiles?" she asks him, snuggling deeper into Derek's arms. " _Well the thing is Scott and Allison, maybe kinda broke up and Derek is a wanted fugitive of the state._ " Stiles tells her.

"Are you serious?" she asks in an annoy tone, " _Yeah and that the Alpha wanted to make Scott get rid of his old pack._ " Stiles went on, "He wants Scott and I to kill our pack to join his." she states, " _Uh, yeah. How did you know?_ " he asks her, "Lucky guess, so any plans?" she asks him. " _Honestly, I have no clue, does Derek have any ideas?_ " he asks her, "Not right now, I'll ask him the next time I see him." she tells him, "Okay, take care." he tells her.

She nods, "Yeah okay, later Stiles." she mumbles and ends the call, the looks up and saw that Derek was awake, "Why did you lie?" he asks her, "Felt like the right think to do." she answers, he sighs rubbing her shoulder. "It's official, I'm no longer apart of his pack or can't join." she states, Derek smiles then look down at her. "I wonder why." he states, "... Derek does this happen with bitten wolves?" she asks him. He's smiles falls, his hand rested on her shoulder, "No, not that I heard of." he answers her, "Then whys is it happening to me?" she asks again, Derek looks at her then held her in his arms, hearing her heart beat out of fear.


	8. Lunatic

_Chapter 8: Lunatic_

Alice stretches awake in her room as her mother came in, "Hey sweetheart." she tells her, Alice smiles at her mother, "Hi mom." she mumbles, then turns on her side. "You should take a day off from school and work, in fact take a week off." Melissa tells her, Alice smiles."That sounds nice mum, but I can't." Alice tries to argue. "Ah, no, you're taking the day off from school, I'll call in saying you're sick." she tells her, Alice smiles at her. "Thanks mum." she mumble and drifts back to sleep, Melissa smiles and then kisses Alice's forehead.

Then leaves the room, as she left Alice in her room, her window was open and Derek sneaks into her room and found Alice asleep in her bed, covers over her nose, Derek found that it adorable. He kneels down in front of her and light brush a loose bang out from her face, she moves a little, snuggling under the blankets further. Derek chuckles a bit, kisses her forehead then left her room.

It was midday when Alice woke up, she sat up in her bed, stretching her aching and sore muscles, then she spots a small box on her nightstand with an Alice Lily and with a note, she reaches over and grabs the box and note, she sets the box on her lap and opens the note:

 _This heirloom has been pass down in my family_

 _for generations, and I wanted to give it to you. Knowing that_

 _I'm always with you._

 _~Derek Hale_

Alice smiles to herself, sets the note down and opens the box, she gaze in awe at she took out a blue sapphire heart shape gem that hang on a silver chain out of the box, she sets the note and box on the nightstand, ran to her bathroom, to her mirror and clips the necklace around her neck.

She smiles and got dress to fit her look for today; she wore tight jean, black boots, with a long black sleeve shirt and pulled her hair up into a half ponytail, with no make-up on. Alice then walks down to the kitchen, pulling out a glass and fills it with water, she drank from it then her phone rang. She place her glass in the sink ans pulls her phone out.

It was a text from Stiles, ' _Scott is acting like a total dick, he hurt Danny and made out with Lydia, I need your help soon._ ' he text her, she stares at the words then thought to herself, ' _Could this be the effect of the full moon?_ ' she asks herself. ' _Kk, get here soon._ ' she text, then scrolls through her contacts and stops at Derek's number. ' _Something is wrong with Scott, Stiles tells him that he's become a total dick, plz help soon._ ' she text him, then ran to her car. She starts the engine and took off for the store.

~8~8~8~

She arrives and looks at the weapons Isle. She looks at the arrow heads, she took on and held it up to eye point of few, - _I know I'm new to this whole supernatural world, but I can't help but think..._ \- she mumbles to herself, she sets the arrow head down, then walks out of the store. She stops in the parking lot and looks around. She felt as if someone was watching her, she kept her guard up and slowly made her way to her car.

She got in and headed home, it was now nighttime when Alice made it home. She saw Stiles's jeep park as she parks next to it, Alice got out and ran up to Stiles, "Hey Ally." Stiles greet her, "Hey." she greets back. "Okay, quick question. Have you've been feeling different or a complete bitch lately." he dares to asks. She shrugs her shoulder, "No, I'm still me, I feel tired, hungry, full of questions and really want to kick my brother's ass at the moment." she tells him.

He let out a sigh of relief and pats her shoulder, "Okay, good, that's good." he states, then unlocks the door, they both walk in. "Scott?" Melissa calls out then she walks to the door and saw them, "Alice?" she asks, they gave her an awkward smile."Stiles." he throws in, "Key." she points at the object in his hand, "Yeah, I had one made, so." Stiles tells her. "That doesn't surprise me, it scares me, but it doesn't surprise." she tells him, Alice scratches the back of her head. He then drops the duffel bag to the ground.

"What's that?" she asks him, "School project, Scott wanted Stiles and I to help him so we came to meet up with him." Alice tells her mother, Stiles looks at her then quickly at her mom and smiles, "Stiles, he's okay, right?" Melissa asks him. "Who, Scott? Yeah Totally." Stiles tells her. "He just doesn't talk to me, much anymore, not like he use to." she tells them."I'm sure he had a tough week." Alice tries to cheer her up. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um. Okay um, you both be careful tonight." she tells them, then searches for his keys. "You too." Stiles tells her, "Full moon." she adds, Stiles looks at her in shock.

"What?" Alice asks her, "There a full moon tonight, you should see how the ER gets on all the nut jobs." she tells her, "Oh." she mumbles, stuffing her hands into her back pockets, "By the way, Alice where did you get this?" Melissa asks her and she lifts the heart sapphire, "Oh, my secret admirer gave it to me." she tells her, Alice smiles at her. "I'd hope this admire of your isn't a nut job." Melissa warns her, she nods, "Promise you mum, he isn't." she promises her. "Good, and you know it's actually weird they came up with the word, 'Full Moon', lunatic" she tells them, letting go of the necklace, then left for work. "Derek gave you that necklace, didn't he?" Stiles asks of her, "Yes, yes he did." she answers.

"God you two are like two peas in a pod." Stiles pulls the duffel bag up, she giggles and walks up the stairs, "What? No smart remarks?" he calls after her, "Nope, I'm good." she tells him as they walk to Scott's room, Stiles turns on the lights and Scott was sitting in his chair, Stiles jumps a bit. "Oh my god! Dude you scared the hell out of me." Stiles tells him as Alice glares at her brother, who had the look of a jerk. "Mum said you weren't home yet." Alice said in a low tone.

"I came through the window." he tells her as Stiles drops the duffel bag, "Ok, lets get this set up, I want you to see what I brought." Stiles squats down and rummages through the bag. "I'm fine." he tells him, Alice squats down next to Stiles, keeping her eyes on him. "I'm just going to go to bed early and lock the door." he tells him.

"Really? Cause you got this... serial killer look... going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, because it's starting to freak me out." Stiles tells him, "I'm fine, you should go now." Scott tells him again in a dead drop tone. "Alright, I'll leave, will you at least take a look at the in the bag and at least look at the stuff I brought, maybe you use it maybe you don't." Stiles tells him, "That sound good?" Alice asks him. Scott slowly got up, walks over to them, kneels down in front of the bag and pulls out a long chain.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on? Chain me up like a dog?" Scott asks of him, setting the chain down, "Actually no." Stiles tells him, then grabs his hand, pulls out the cuffs and cuffs him to the heater, then pulls back and grabs Alice arm, who was not surprise that Scott was cuff by his best friend, pulls her along. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouts at them, tugging on the cuffs. "Protecting you from yourself and giving you a bit of pay back. For making out with Lydia." Stiles tells him.

~8~8~8~

Alice stood in Scott room, watching him struggle against his retrain, "Struggle all you want, you won't get out." she tells him. He glares up at her, hate in his eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that, you were asking for it when you became a complete dick." she shot back at him. "And you didn't experience the change dear sister, why not enjoy yourself and become the whore you are." Scott shot back at her, she stiffens at the word, then looks away, "I know about Derek, how anymore are you going to bring to your bed? Stiles? Jackson? Or even Danny." he went on, taunting her.

Tears well up in her eyes, then she turns away and went to leave, "Hey! You can't leave me like this!" he shouts at her, she stops at the door and looks over she shoulder, "I can and I will." she said and left without a word said. She told Stiles what Scott said to her and left the house, going for a walk to calm down. She walks through the wood, arms wrap under her chest, she sniffles and huffs, as the tears well up in her eyes. She just kept walking not caring about who was around or even near, as she was walking, something was watching her.

It quickly crept up to her, place it's hand on her shoulder and turns around her, she was now face to face with Derek who had a concern look on his face, "Lily, what's wrong?" he asks her, cupping her cheek. She sniffs and then let her tears fall. Derek pulls her into his arms and lets her cry on his shoulder. He runs her back, "What happen?" he asks her, Alice pulls away. Taking calm breathing, "Scott what happen, Stiles had him cuff in his room, then I stood guard and told him that he was asking for it and then he called me a whore because of you and me." she said in one breath, Derek looks at her. "Alice you and I both know that's not true. You shouldn't let petty words get to you, you are more stronger then Scott, you've fought against the Alpha's control, you took down a hunter with your bare hands, and you are the first bitten I've known to control their shift." he said griping her arms loosely. "That's because I have an anchor long before I've even knew it." she tells him, "What's your anchor?" he ask her.

She was quiet for a moment, finding the words, then looks Derek in the eyes. "You." she tells him, he was in shock, "Somehow you're what's keeping me in control, I don't know how to explain it, but umm, the reason you're my anchor is because..." she went silent for a moment, her face started to heat up. "What? Lily, what?" Derek asks her. "I... I love you." she confess to him, he looks at her, loss of words. His hands travel up to the side of her head and grips her close, he press his forehead against hers, and exhaled. Then he leans his face close to her, lips inching closer together, but her phone ring; once again. Their moment was ruin again, damn interruption.

She sighs, pulls away from Derek, pulls out her phone, "Yes Stiles?" she asks him in a calm tone, " _Scott got out and he's gone._ " Stiles informs her, "What? How?" she asks in a freak out tone. " _The full moon, gave him a new kind of strength, he broke loose and now is loose in Beacon Hill._ " he tells her, she scoffs."Fan-fucking-tactic." she mumbles then the look of realization. "Oh god." she mumbles, hanging up the phone, "What?" Derek asks her, "I know where Scott is." she mumbles and took off, Derek follows after her. Alice was running at high speed, Derek found themselves in the parking lot of the Store, where they saw Scott staring at a car where Jackson and Allison were in. he lets out a growl and ran towards the car, "Dammit." Alice growls, wolf out and chase after him, Scott jumps on the car ready to strike, when Alice slams into him, sending the twins both down a hill into the forest, Derek quickly follows after them.

Scott throws her off and glares at her, Alice growls at her. Derek lands beside her, "Scott snap out of it!" Alice snaps at him, Scott snarls at her, then the twins charge at each other; Alice rolls under his arm swing, jumps on his back and put him in an arm lock. Scott tries to throw her off, but she made it difficult. "Scott, you have to stop!" she tries to snap him out of it. Derek then helps her out as well, she jumps off of Scott's back. Derek hit him, sending him flying to the ground, Alice ran over, hand tight around his throat, and she roars in his face, Scott looks at her with wide eyes.

She lets go of his throat, he stumbles back, leaning against a tree, Alice and Derek walk through the shadow, and how shifted back as they stand in the moon light, Scott looks around, then frowns. "What's happening to me?" Scott asks him. "It's what he want to happen." Derek tells him. Scott looks up at the two, his eyes shot to Alice, knowing that he hurt her, said something that wasn't true at all.

~8~8~8~

Derek help Scott walk into Scott's room, Alice sat in her room, just looking down at her lap. After an hour, Derek walks into her room and sat in front of her, "You wore it?" he states, looking at the necklace. "Yeah, you gave it to me and how could I refuse a gift given to me?" she tells him, he smirks. "My mother would often tell me that the sapphire is a fallen star from the heavens." he tells her as he fondles the necklace, she smiles at him. "Alice, do you want to be human if you were given the change?" Derek asks her, she looks at him, "No, I prefer to stay the way I am, not because of the speed, sense, or the fast healing, which it pretty awesome." She states.

Making them both laugh. "It gives me a chance to do something, I couldn't do before." she tells him, "And what's that?" he asks again. "Protect the ones I care about, my friends and family with the strength I don't have before." she answers him. He looks at her and smiles, "So if you were given the change to become human again, you won't take it." he sums up, "Yeah, pretty much." she states. She then looks away, with another thought on her mind.

"Derek, remember when I took Kate down?" she asks him, looking him in the eyes. He nods, "Well these pass couple of days, I've been thinking." she states, trying to form the words in her head, "That old man that taught me how to fight, I'm starting to think..." she pauses.

"Think what?" he moves a strain out of her face, "That he wasn't some nut case old man. And that there was more to him that meets the eye." she states. "Alice what are you saying?" Derek asks her, "Derek... I think I was train by a werewolf hunter." she tells him.


	9. Wolf's Bane

_Chapter 9: Wolf's Bane_

"Alice, go go go!" Scott yell from the back, Alice looks at the review mirror, seeing Kate following them, "You better hang on." she pulls the clutch into forth gear and speeds off, "Faster?" she asks them, "Much faster." Stiles tells her, who was also sitting in the back; "Goddamn, this bitch just doesn't know when to give up." Alice complains. "Alice, if you go fast, you'll kill us." Scott shout at her, "And if she doesn't go faster, they'll kill us." Stiles shot at him, "I'm with Stiles on this one." she speeds up again, Stiles looks behind them and saw that Kate was gone, "All units, the subject is on foot into the iron work." they hear on the radio. "Derek." Alice mumbles, and she drove off to the iron works.

~8~8~8~

She arrives just in time, Derek was hiding behind a construction when she stops, "Get in!" Stiles opens the door for him, Derek jumps into the car and Alice speeds away. "What part of laying low did you know understand?!" Scott shouts at him, "Damn it! I almost had him!" Derek snaps, "What the Alpha?" Alice asks him.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up." Derek tells her, "Whoa hey, they're just doing their job." Stiles defends, "Stiles not now." Alice states pulling on her seat belt. "Yeah, thanks to someone that made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek snaps at Stiles and looks at Scott. "Can we seriously get pass that, I had a dumbass mistake." Scott defense himself. Then Alice slams on the breaks, making the car stop and she looks at them, "I swear to God if you don't stop arguing with each other I will throw you all out and leave you for the hunters or better yet, I'll kill you myself! Got it?!" Alice snaps at all of them.

"I'm with Alice on this one." Stiles shrunk back into the back, she then hits the gas and the car started to move again. "How did you find the Alpha?" Alice asks him, Derek glares at the two boys in the back and scoffs. "Can you a least try to trust us for a min please?" she asks him, he looks at her. "All of us." Stiles adds, both Alice and Derek glare at him, "Or just Scott and Ally, I'll be back here." Stiles again shrunk back. "Look, the last time I talk to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek tells them.

"She found two things; first was a guy named Harris." he starts, "Our chemistry teacher? Why him?" Alice asks in a surprise tone, "I don't know yet." Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "And the second?" Scott asks. Derek pulls out a paper and unfolds it, "Son of a bitch." she mumbles, as Scott sighs. "What, you two know what this is?" Derek asks them.

"Yeah, we do." she tells him, "We've seen it on a necklace." Scott starts, Alice grip the steering wheel. "Allison's necklace." she answers, then kicks into high gear.

~8~8~8~

Scott enters school with Alice and Stiles next to him, "This is going to be impossible, you know." Scott tells them. "Ask her if you can barrow it." Stiles tells him, "How?" Alice asks him, "It's easy, say 'Hey Allison, can I barrow your necklace?' See if there's anything on it or in it." Stiles tells him, Alice face palms and groans into her hands.

"That is the most stupidest plan I have ever heard." she groans, running her hands over her hair, "I have an Alpha werewolf I need to kill in order to get back together with you." he went on. "You're not helping." Scott makes him stop. "Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asks him.

"She won't talk to me, what if she only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott states, "That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask her the necklace." Stiles informs him. Scott smirks to himself, Alice smacks him upside the head, "You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" she snaps at him, "Yeah." he admits, "Alright stay focus, get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order got it?" Stiles tells him, then walks off to class.

"Get the necklace." Scott mumbles to himself, Alice pats his shoulder and they both walk off to class.

~8~8~8~

Alice was putting her stuff away from her front class. Then Jackson draws their attention, by slamming Scott's locker close. "I know what you two are." he tells them, Alice and Scott plays dumb. "I'm sorry what?" Alice answers. "I know what you are." he repeats. "I have no idea what you're taking about." Scott tells him. "Yeah, yeah you do and here the thing, however you came to be what you are, you're going to get it for me too." he tells them, Alice giggles, playing dumb and continue to grab her thing. "Get what for you?" Scott asks him. "Whatever it is, a bite, a scratch." he made both the McCall twins flinch at the words.

"Sniffing magic fairly dust under the moonlight, I don't care. You're going to get it for me or uh.." Jackson turns Scott's head, making him look in Allison's direction. "Or she's going to find out about you both." Jackson taunts him, Alice growls at him, Jackson just smiles to himself and walks away. She slams her locker, trying not to lash out his throat.

~8~8~8~

"How did he found out about you both?" Stiles ask them, "I have no idea." Scott tells him, "Did he say it out loud, the word?" he asks, "What word?" Scott asks, "Werewolf, did he say it out loud?" Stiles asks again. "No, bit he implied it freaking clearly." Alice answers, looking around to see if anyone heard them.

"Ok, maybe it's not as bad as it seems, I mean he doesn't have any proof right?" Stiles tells them. Alice shrugs, "And if he was going to tell someone, who would believe him anyway?" Stiles tries to be a bright side. "How about Allison's father, which I'd might add already knows I'm a werewolf." Alice throws at him.

"Okay, this is bad." Stiles ran his hand over his head. "Scott need a cure, like right now." Alice states. "Does he even know about Allison father?" Stiles asks. "I don't know." Scott answers. "Okay where's Derek?" Stiles asks him, "Laying low like we told him to." Scott tells him, "I have another idea, it's going to take a little time and finest through." Stiles tells them. "We have that game tonight, it's a quarter to five and it's your first game." Scott tells him, "I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asks him, "She's in our next class." Scott tells him. "Get that necklace." Stiles tells them and walks off.

Alice sighs and walks to her next class, Scott follows after her, "You think this will work?" Scott asks her, "It has to work." she mumbles and they dash off.

~8~8~8~

Scott enters the classroom, Alice right behind him and she quickly took her seat. "Try another row, sweetheart." Lydia smiles at him, Alice growls to herself as her hatred for Lydia grew. "Can't believe you kiss her." Alice mumbles, "Tell me about it." Scott mumbles back at her.

Alice blocks out the conversation for a moment she saw Scott and Allison left the classroom, she quickly follow after them, she saw Scott with a sad look on his face and she quickly follow after her, "Allison, Allison wait, please." Alice asks her, Allison stops, turns and looks at her. Alice walks up to her and pulls her into her arms. "It's okay, shh, it's okay." Alice mumbles at her. Allison starts to tear up and crumbles to the ground, Alice went to the ground along with her, Allison grips into her and cries into her shoulder, "You're fine, you're okay." she continues to whispers to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whimpers, Alice pulls away from and looks at her.

"You got nothing to be sorry about." Alice tells her, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Scott really wants us back together. And I just keep pushing him away." She whimpers, Alice just smiles a little. "I know that look, I know it hurts and you're afraid to be hurt or hurt him instead, I don't know, I've never had a boyfriend before." she giggles, Allison giggles a little.

"Look don't lets this get you down, I'll tell him to give you time to think about it or whatever people need to do." she tells her, Allison nods, Sniffle a bit and looks down. Alice lifts her chin up a bit, making eye contact with her. "Hey, chin up." Alice lightly taps her nose, stood up and walks back to class.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Scott sat next to each other at lunch, Alice took a bite of her chicken as Stiles sits next to them, "Hey did you get the necklace?" Stiles ask him, "Not exactly." Scott tells him, taking a sip, "What happen?" Stiles tells him. "She told me not to talk to her, not at all." Scott tells him. "So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles asks, his mouth pull of chicken, "She's not giving him the necklace." Alice shot at him.

"Well, did you find anything else?" Stiles asks him, "That I know other about girls and that they're totally psychotic; no offense." Scott tells him and his sister, "None taken." she adds, drinking her water. "Okay, I came up with a plan B, just in case this happened." Stiles states. "What plan B?" Scott asks him. "Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles tells him out plain and flat. "Can we at least try getting to Harris?" Alice asks him, "My dad put him under a 24 hour protective detail, okay, the necklace is all we got." Stiles tells her, She sighs, scratching the back of her head, then the twins notice Jackson was staring at them, "Stiles he's watching us." Scott tells him, Stiles looks over at Jackson, he panic a little and leans back into his chair.

Jackson took a bite out of an apple, making the two flinch a little from the sound. He notices this, "Scott, Alice, can you hear me? You can, can't you?" he asks them, the two froze. "What's wrong?" Stiles asks them, "He's talking to us, he knows we can hear them." Scott states, Stiles looks at Jackson.

"Look at us, talk to us, act natural." Scott tells him, making Stiles look back at them. "You two trying to pretend not to hear me." Jackson went on, "Say something!" Alice hiss at him. Stiles flares his hands, "I can't think of anything, my mind is a complete blank." he tells them, they look at him in shock, "Your mind's blank and you can't think of anything." Scott asks him. "Not under this kind of pressure." he tells them, Alice just sighs, trying to stay calm.

"FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles tells them, the twins look at the table and saw that Jackson was gone. They both look around to fine him. "Where the hell is he?" Scott mumbles,"Looking for me, McCalls'?" Jackson asks them, Alice stiffens. "I'm right here." he chuckles to himself, "So what else can you two do, huh, can you see better? Are you stronger more powerful? I knew there was no way you got that good a Lacrosse, which mean you're actually a cheater." He taunts them, "Aren't you, can you even play Lacrosse?" Jackson asks him, "Yes." Scott answers, getting angry, Alice grip her tray. "I bet my new co-captain gonna score a butch of shots tonight, aren't you." Jackson went on.

Scott grips his bottle tightly, "While you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm going to ruin both of you're lives if you don't give me what I want. And you know I'm going to start with? Her." Alice and Scott look at Allison who was talking with Lydia.

"I'm going destroy any change you have left with her." Scott's grip became tighter, so did Alice's. "And when I'm done with that, I'm going to get her all alone, and I'm going to get my hands over that tight little body." he taunts him, "Scott you can't let him have this power over you, over the both of you." Stiles tries to calm them down. "I'm going to do the chance you never got to do, Scott, she going to beg for more, I'd bet she like to get loud. I'd bet maybe she's even a screamer, how will you feel Scott when she's scream my name?" Jackson drove them over to the point, they broke their trays, drawing everyone's attention.

Alice and Scott look over at Jackson, who was just smirking in the corner and took another bite out of his apple. Alice felt both hers and Scott's heart sped up

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in Stiles jeep, trying to be calm. "Alice you need to calm down." Stiles tells her, "I'm trying!" she glares at him. Stiles pulls up into the drive way of his house, and help Alice into his room, "Ally, just breath okay. It doesn't matter what Jackson says." Stiles tells her. "Stop! Stop saying his name!" she shouts, leaning against the wall. "The more I hear it the more angered I get." she growls, her eyes now glowing, "Alice breath and think of someone whose not, you know who." Stiles tells her, she closes her eyes and thought of Derek.

Her heart started to slow down and her eyes fade to light brown, she lets out a sigh. "You okay?" he asks her, Alice nods, "Okay that's good you're not going to kill me." he states. Alice chuckles, "If I was, you would be the first to know." she tells him. Taking off her jacket and was left in her blue tank-top, skinny jeans and boots. Stiles sat at his computer, getting ready to type, "Stiles." Mr. Stilinski calls out. "Yo Da-Derek." Stiles turns and saw Hale standing in his room, Alice turns around and her heart leap with joy. Derek place a finger over his lips, telling him to stay quiet then points to the door, telling him to answer the door. Stiles shot up from his chair and ran to the door.

Alice joins him, "What you say?" he asks Stiles, "What, I'd said yo Dad." Stiles lies to him, Alice just smiles, "How are you going, Alice?" he asks her, "I'm doing good, same old same old." she answers him, "I heard you come through, you sound like you were going to break something." he states, Stiles looks at her.

"Yeah, um school drama mostly, that jerk we all know and despise." she let her venom fall from her lips, "Him again, he's bothering you again?" he asks, she shrugs, "Nothing I can't handle." she tells him. "Good, hey listen I got something I got to take care off, but um, I'll be there. For your first game." he tells Stiles. "My first game, um, great, that's awesome, good." Stiles smiles at him, "I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you." he tells Stiles. "Thanks, I'm real happy for me too and proud for myself." Stiles started to sound weird.

"So they're going to let you play, huh?" he states, "Yeah, dad. I'm first line." Alice shrinks back into Stiles's room and tries not to laugh. "I'm very proud." he said again, "Uh, me too." Stiles states and his dad hugs him, patting his back, "Huggie, huggie, huggie." Stiles mumbles, Alice uses both of her hands, covers her mouth and tries not to laugh. "See ya later." he states, "Take it easy." Stiles states and his dad left the house and was gone, Stiles sighs and headed back into his room, as soon as he closed the door, Derek shoves him up against the door, a finger pointed at him. "If you say one word..." Derek states.

"Like what, 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?" Stiles tells him, Alice looks between them, Derek lowers his finger, "Yeah that's right, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, my house my rules buddy." Stiles tells him, roughly patting his shoulder, Derek looks at his shoulder, then at Stiles. He nods, letting go of his jacket and straightens it out, Stiles smirks at him, straightens his out as well. As Stiles went to go to his computer, Derek lunges at him a little, making him flinch, "Oh my god." he mumbles, Alice giggles, "Scott didn't get the necklace?" He asks him, when Stiles sat down. "No, he's still working on it, but there something else we can try." Stiles tells him.

"The night we were trap at the school, Scott sent Allison a text, saying to meet him there." Stiles went on, "So?" Derek states, "So it wasn't Scott." he adds, "Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks him, "No not me. But I think I know someone who can." Stiles turns to the computer. Alice walks over to Derek and he pulls her into his arms, Alice listens to his beating heart, which sooth her raging inner wolf.

"You okay?" he asks, she shook her head, "I'm far from being okay." she tells him, they walk over to the bed Alice sat down on the edge as Derek kneels down in front of her, "What happen?" he asks her, "Jackson, he knows about me and Scott, what we are, I don't know how or when, but he does. And today at lunch, he threaten to expose us if we don't give him what he wants." she tells him, "He wants the bite, doesn't he?" Derek asks her, she nods.

"We'll figure something out, okay?" he tells her, Alice hung her head in shame, but Derek raise her chin and made eye contact with her, "This wasn't your fault, don't think for a minute it was, alright?" he tells her, Alice took a calming breath and nods.

~8~8~8~

"You want me to do what?" Danny asks Stiles, Derek was sitting in a chair in the back as Alice laid on Stiles bed, both reading a book. "Trace a text." Stiles tells him, "I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do." Danny tells him. "And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles shot back at him, "And what makes you think I know how?" Danny shot a question at him. "I... I look up your arrest report." Stiles reveals to him, "I... I was thirteenth, they drop the charges." Danny defense himself. Stiles raise his hands in self-defense. "No, we're doing lab work." Danny finalizes, taking a seat, Stiles growls to himself, "Danny: two, Stiles: zero." she mumbles turning another page.

"Whose he again?" Danny points to Derek, Stiles looks over at Derek then back at Danny. "Umm... my cousin, Miguel." he states, Derek glares at the back of his head. "And why is Alice here as well?" Danny asks him, Alice sat up, grabs a water bottle out of her bag and to a sip. "Um... She's been dating Miguel for a month and um... wanted to see him." Stiles tells him, making Alice choke on her water. She cough, then took another sip, making the coughing stop, now it was her turns to him Stiles a killer look, "Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks again, "Yeah yes, will he gets these horrible nosebleed. Hey Miguel." Stiles calls out, Derek glares up at him, "I thought I told you, you can borrow one of my shirts?" Stiles motions him with his eyes. Derek closes the book shut and toss it onto Alice's lap. She shoves it onto Stiles bed.

Her heart leaps when she saw Derek pull off his shirt, "Dear sweet Jesus." she mumbles and covers her eyes, she peeks between them and saw Derek's tight abs and six pack. She covers them again. "Umm... Stiles, this, no fit." Derek tells him, "Then try something else." Stiles tells him, he notices Danny was staring At Derek. But he then looks away from him, he took advantage of this. "Hey that one looks good on his right?" stiles asks Danny, Alice peeks through her fingers again and shook her head, "Hell no." she mumbles, covering her eyes again. "What do you think Danny?" Stiles asks him, "Huh?" he tries his best not to look at him. "The shirt." Stiles points out, "It's really not his color." Danny answers.

Alice could hear his hear speed up a bit, "Waiting for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles mumbles to him, "You're a horrible person." Danny tells him, "I know, keeps me awake at night." Stiles states, "Anyway about that text..." Stiles asks of him. "Stiles! Not of these fit." Derek tells him, facing them. Stiles looks at Danny, "I need to ISP the phone number and the exact time of text." Danny got to work, as Stiles sat back, basking in glory. Alice pulls her hand away, grabs Derek's shirt and marches over to him. "Put this back one and you can be a new one on later." she whispers to him, "Sounds good too me." he tells her, taking the shirt back and pulls it on, she lets out a sigh of relief and collapse back onto the bed.

 _After twenty minutes of waiting…_

Derek and Alice were standing behind Danny and Stiles as Danny was just about finish with the tracing. "There, the text was sent from a computer, this one." Danny shows them, Alice heart sped up, "Registered to that account name?" Derek asks them, Stiles look at Alice, "No, no, no, no that can't be right." she panics. "Alice calm down." Stiles tells her, "Why, what's up?" Derek asks them, "That's my Mother." she states. Feeling her heart pound like crazy, Stiles pats her hand, in comfort.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in the back seat worry as well for her mom, Derek was riding shotgun in Stile's car as they were park in front of the hospital. "Yeah I'd did and it look just like the drawing." Stiles tells him, Derek grips his wrist and pulls the phone close to him. "Hey." Stiles complains."Is there something on the back of it? There got to be something. uh... an inscription, an opening, something." Derek states. " _No, no. the thing flat. And no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing._ " Scott tells them.

That made Alice think, " _And where are you, you're suppose to be here, you're first line?_ " Scott tell them, not realizing it was Derek he was talking to. " _Man, you're not going to play, if you're not here to start._ " Scott tells him, "I know! Look, just if you see my dad, can you tell him, I'll be there, but I'll just be a little late." Stiles tells him, " _Alright thanks._ " Stiles hangs up the phone and slams his back against the seat. "You're not going to make it." Derek tells him, "I know." Stiles acknowledges that fact, "You didn't even tells him about his mom either." Alice stiffens, knowing that her mother had nothing to do with it, "Not until we know about the truth." Stiles tells him, Alice leans forwards with the boys, "Oh by the way, one more thing..." Alice states.

"Yeah." he went to say, but Alice grabs him by the back of his head and slams his head against the steering wheel, she pulls her hand away and points at him, "AH! God what was that..." Stiles whines, "You know what that was for!" she shouts at him, "Get!" she points at the hospital, Stiles opens the door, "Go!" she tells him, Stiles got out. Slams his door and ran into the hospital, Alice sighs then leans against Derek's seat. "You feel better?" he asks her, "Much yes." she answers, then pushes Stiles seat forward, opens the door and sat in the front seat, "What with that smell?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Are you... sexually frustrated?" he asks with a smile.

She blushes and looks away. "Oh you are." he states, she sighs, then suddenly Derek pulls her into his lap, she squeaks when she was pulled. Alice looks at him, "Don't tease me Derek." she weakly growls at him, "And why would I do that?" he whispers to her, running his hands over her hips and then squeezes her ass, making her press closer to him. Hearing her heart speed up. She eyes went from his eyes to his lips. "Damn it all." she mumbles, grabs his face and smashes her lips against his. Derek was surprise at first, but then deepened and heated the kiss, making her open her mouth and his tongue battles with her. He quickly pulls off her jacket, and his hand snake up her back to her straps, forcible pulls them off, he pulls away from her lips and kisses her at the side of her neck, she moans with delight, making her eyes glow golden. Derek leans forward.

Making Alice pull her hand away from his neck and press it against the window as the other was press against the hood of the jeep. Derek's hand snakes up under her shirt and as he reaches her bra strap, the cell rang, Derek tells out a frustrated sighs, pulling away from Alice, she sat back in the driver's seat, feeling happy that her and Derek finally made out. "What do you got?" Derek asks him, giving Alice her jacket back. "I said I can't find her." Stiles tells her, "Ask for Jennifer, she been looking after my uncle." Derek suggest. "Yeah well he's not here neither." Stiles tells them, Alice face light up with realization as the peaces came together. She leans over and took the phone from Derek.

"Stiles get out, you have to get out now!" she shouts through the phone, "Why?" Stiles asks her, "It's him, Peter Hale. He's the Alpha!" she shouts. She shout, feeling the rage again. "Stiles!" she drops the phone, pushes to door open and ran in, Derek follows after her.

~8~8~8~

They both arrive in the hospital and Derek walks up and elbows Rose right in the face as he was face to face with his uncle, "That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter tells her, she growls at him, her eyes flash eye. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way." Derek shot back at him, "Aw damn." Stile went to the floor. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asks him, stepping closer. Derek growls at him, eyes flash blue, fangs bared. He jumps at the wall, then at Peter. Who grabs Derek by his shirt and slams him up against the wall, Alice grabs Stiles and pulls him away from the two Hales that were at each others throats.

Derek was then slam against the other wall and stumbles to the ground. "Stiles get out of here and get to the game, do you understand?" she growls at him, he nods and took off. Peter reaches down and grips Derek's throat. "Hey!" she shouts, Peter looks at her, she was wolf out. "Leave him alone." she growls, Peter lets go of Derek's throat. "Alice! Alice run!" Derek shouts at her, she just growls at him, "What a warrior you've become, I knew I made the right choice in choosing you." he states with a smile.

"But disappointed that my Beta is now an Omega, even when I first called you on the night of the full moon, your instinct to protect over came my will." he tells her, Alice charges at him and send a right hook into his face, he stumbles back a bit and was kick in the back, sending him forward a bit. Peter stops himself, he touches his lips and saw blood on his fingers. "So much strength in such a small package." he mumbles, she lunges at him again, But Peter punches her in the chest, sending her flying back onto the ground next to Derek, she coughs from the impact. Peter walks over to them, grips Derek's throat and Alice's hair.

"My mind and personality were literally burn out." he tells them, dragging them along. "So I was driven by pure instinct." he tells them, letting go of Derek and kept a grip on Alice's hair as he reaches into Jennifer's pocket. "You want forgiveness?" Derek asks him, going to punch him, "Ah, ah, ah." Peter pulls Alice in front of him, holding her knife at her throat and held her shoulders, Derek froze.

"Tell me something Derek, is this girl special to you?" he ask him. Derek didn't answer, "I can smell your scent all over her, so it much mean she's very special." Peter then kicks Derek away and he rolls onto his front, "Derek!" Alice shouts out, gripping Peter's arm. "Do you have any idea was it was like for me all these years? Slowly healing cell by cell and slowly coming back to conciseness?" Peter asks him, moving closer to Derek.

"Yes, I've become an Alpha, taking that from Laura push me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter tells him, Alice elbows him in the gut, making him loosen his grips, she twists his arm, taking her knife back and stood in front of Derek in a protective matter. Peter just chuckles. "I see why you like her, Derek. She a fighter." Peter eyes her down.

Alice tries to cut him with her knife, but he dodges them with success, knocks her knife out of her hand, grips it and crushes her wrist. She lets out a painful shout, then he grabs her by her jacket and throw her through the glass of the nurses station and she hits the floor, she was shifted back. "Alice!" Derek shout, he swings at Peter as well, but the same thing happen to him, they both crawled into examining room as Peter follows after them, they both crawl into the Morgue. They crawled up to the metal wall and leans against it. Alice press her back against Derek's chest and he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I was going to wait for dramatic flare, but..." Peter looks at the mirror, spins it really fast, he was healed in a matter of seconds, not even a little trace of the burnt from the fire. "When you look this good, why wait?" he turns and looks at the two wounded wolves looking at him. "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain, after all, we're family." Peter tells him, making Derek grip Alice even tighter as she growls at him.


	10. Co-Captain

_Chapter 10: Co-Captain_

Alice drives Derek's car to the school, "I must say Alice, you're strong, more stronger then I though and I must say, quiet beautiful." Peter starts up a conversation, and plays with a strain of her hair, but Derek's grabs his wrist in an instant and throws his hand back to himself. "I get it, hands off, she's taken." Peter held his hands up in defense.

Derek sighs, then looks at Alice. "Are you alright?" he asks her, "With my wounds or the fact we're team up with him?" she asks him. "The first one." he tells her, "I'll heal." she tells him, She sighs again. Shifting uncomfortable in her seat.

"I know, you hate it." Derek states, "You got that damn right." she snaps back at him, "Alice just give him a chance." Derek states. "Oh, I'm giving him a chance, it's knowing that he's the bastard Alpha, that's been killing this pass few mouths and is sitting right behind me and wants to make my brother join his pack that has me piss off and on edge." she tells him. "Whoa, a fighter and someone with trust issues." Peter states. "Shut up." they both tell him. He looks out the window, "Lily look, you don't have to trust him, just trust me, alright?" he asks her. She looks at him for a quickly second then back at the road, "I do trust you Derek and I hope you know what you're doing." she mumbles.

They arrive at the school, Alice turns off the car and opens the door, letting Peter out, she quickly walks over to the school, the two Hales follow after her. They went into the locker room, the lights went out and Scott walks to the showers room finding both Alice and Derek standing there.

Derek was rubbing his hand as Alice was rubbing her wrist, "Thank god, where the hell have you two been, do you have any idea whats going on?" Scott walks up to them, wearing nothing but a towel. Derek looks at him then looks at Peter, who steps out of the shadows, holding a Lacrosse stick. Scott follows his gaze and spots Peter. "I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter states, Scott mumbles words to himself, "When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport." Peter tells him, Scott looks at the two, "You know, I'd read somewhere that Lacrosse come from a Native American tribe and they play it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right?" Peter held the Lacrosse stick over his shoulder.

Alice rolls her eyes at him, hating every moment he was speaking, even breathing. "I have a little conflict to resolve on my own, Scott. I need your help." Peter sets the stick down, "Me or my sister are helping you kill people." Scott tells him."Well, I can't ask your gorgeous sister, because she's can't join my pack, her will is too strong for me. But I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include..." Peter stops forgetting her name, he looks at the two werewolves. "Allison." Alice answers, grinding her teeth, Scott looks over at her. "You're both on his side, are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister!" Scott yells at him, "I'm not on his side, Scott. But if he makes a stupid mistake..." Alice states.

She flicks her wrist, making her claws jump out. "I'll rip his throat out." Alice assures her brother, "It was a mistake." Derek tells him, "What?" Scott looks at him in dis-belief. "It happens." Derek states. "Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us, even your sister know why I'm doing this, Derek and I really want you to reach your full protestation." Peter tells him."By killing our friends." Alice shot at him, her claws stretch out of her other hand. "Sometimes the people closest to you, are the ones holding you back the most." Peter tells her, "They're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you and I'm okay with that." Scott shot at him.

Peter walks up to him, looking at his hands, "Maybe, you can try to see things from my prospective." Peter's claws stretches out. "Peter..." Alice growls at him, Derek held her back. Then Peter dug his claws into the back of Scott's neck. "Peter!" Alice yells at him. Scott gags and tries to breath, he pulls his claws out of his neck. Derek lets go of Alice and she ran to her brother, supporting him, "Scott, please breath, just breath." she quickly moves in front of him and cups his face. "Scott, can you hear me, Scott!" she shouts, he then collapse against her and Alice held him in her arms and glares up at Peter. "If he dies, so do you." Alice threatens him.

Peter smirks and walks away, Alice then looks back at Scott moves him on his back and laid his head on her lap. "Shh, shh, shh. It's alright Scott, just breath." she tells him, stroking his face repeatedly. She didn't even notices Derek was gone as well. After an hour Scott just awake, Alice was immediately at his side. "Scott, Scott?" she asks with concern. He looks at her and nods gripping her hand. She leads him to the benches and sat him down. "You saw it too, didn't you?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Yeah I did." she answers, rubbing his back. Then Stiles burst into the room, "Dude we got a problem." Stiles warns him, "Trust me, I already know." Scott tells him.

Alice sighs, feeling she just betray her brother and press her forehead against his temple, Scott nudge his head against her, telling her, he forgives her, gripping her hand.

~8~8~8~

It was early in the morning as the three misfits went to find Jackson, know that Chris was to be with him, they found him before anything could happen. "Yo." Scott greets them, "What's up?" Stiles states, "Hey boys what are you up to?" Alice asks them.

"You're friend here was having car trouble, we're just taking a look." Chris tells her, "There a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott tells them, "Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles asks Jackson, Scott opens the door, "Come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be here all by yourself." Stiles tells him. Scott gave him a surprise look, Jackson then nods then walk over to the jeep. Alice kept her eyes on Chris a he removes a device from the engine. "Hey boys." Chris calls out, they all look at him, Chris starts the car, "Told you I knew a few things about cars." he tells him, Alice got out of the back and stood next to Scott as Chris walks back to his SUV and drove off.

"What? Are you following me?" Jackson snaps at him, "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott slams the door and snaps at Jackson. Stiles walks up to them. "What are you talking about?" Jackson asks him. "He thinks your the third beta!" Alice yells at him, "What?" Jackson asks her, "He thinks you're me!" Scott snaps, hitting the side of the hood. "Dude, my jeep." Stiles complains.

"We can hear you're heart beating from a mile away, literally now he thinks something's wrong and we have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott snaps again, he went to hit the jeep again, "Whoa whoa whoa, deep breaths, deeps breath." Alice pats Scott's chest. "This is your problem, not mine, I didn't say anything, so you're the one that's going to get me killed, this is your fault." Jackson shoves Scott against the jeep. Scott shoves him back. "Alright enough! Both of you!" Alice stood in between them, "When they come after you, we won't be able to protect you!" she shot at Jackson. "What do you know?" Jackson asks her, she smirks to herself, "You are the most, idiotic, self-centered, heartless bastard I have even known. But you will listen when I say this." she growls at him, making Jackson shutter in fear of her.

"This is bigger then you, Scott, Stiles, me and fucking Lacrosse, it's a whole other world that you can't possibly understand. And if you want our abilities you have to enter our world and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't survive for five minutes." Alice snaps at him.

"You both know what I want, and I'll be fine protecting myself." Jackson tells her, "Are you not understanding the words I'd just said?!" Alice snaps, "Listen here McCall You will get me what I want or I'll make your brother's life a living hell." Jackson threatens her."I've survive death more time then I wish to count. I'm responsible for the three deaths of my friends that a guilt I have to live with, but if you even dare ruin my brother's life, I'll kill you myself. And that is a burden I will be glad to leave with." she growls at him, eyes glowing golden, making Jackson quickly walk back to his car and drove. Alice watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks through the woods, running over her thoughts, she calms down. Knowing that she went over her thoughts, she sighs, enjoying her walk, but then heard a heartbeat behind her, she reaches into her pocket, pulls out a tazer gun, quickly turns around and fires her tazer, then she saw Derek standing stiff as he felt the electricity coursing through him. "Derek?" she asks as he fell over, she walks up to him, "Derek." she states, "Trigger finger!" he tells her. She realizes this and removes her finger from the trigger, "Oh god I'm so sorry." she kneels down beside him.

He lets out a sigh of relief, "Not it's my fault, all my fault." he assures her. "Are you okay?" she asks him, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he said as he twitches a little, "I'm sorry, if I knew it was you…" she states, "Still would of pulled the trigger?" he asks, with a little smile on his face. "No, of course not. Seriously though, I'm so sorry." she pulls the wires out of his chest. He relaxes against the ground as Alice smirks, "You sure you're okay?" she asks him, "Yeah, I will be." he tells her, sitting up on his elbows. "Are you following me now?" she asks with a smile on her face, "No, no of course not, just wanted to make sure you were okay." he tells her. "By following me." she clarifies.

"Well yeah, kinda." he scratches the back of his head, she rolls her eyes. "Still I wanted to see if you were…" he starts, "If I was still mad at you?" she asks him, he nods. She smiles and ruffles his hair, "No I'm not mad anymore, I had time to think, still don't trust Peter, but he is your uncle, so I can't complain, no matter how much I dislike him." she tells Derek, he nods at her, "So you still hate Peter, just not me?" he sums up. She smiles then leans down and press her lips against his. Derek was shock at first, but kisses her back, his hand wraps around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. She then pulls away and looks at him, a smirk on her lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asks, he smirks. "Very." he perks her lips, she giggles and hugs him, Derek returns the hug, happy to know that he still has Alice.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Alice sat in her room, doing her homework, her mind would wonder back to Derek without a shirt on, she set her pencil down and groans in her hands. "Damn him and his tight abs and perfect body." she mumbles to herself. "Are you talking about me?" Derek asks making her jump. "Not funny, not funny." she tells him, he chuckles and walks over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asks, leaning over her shoulder, "Homework, mostly." she took her pencil into her hand and tries to work. "And you can't focus." he states. "Yeah pretty much." she tells him, then her phone rings. "Hang on." she set her pencil down, then looks at her phone, "Stiles?" she mumbles and answers her phone."Yeah what's up?" she asks him, " _They're connected, the killings. The ones Peter killed._ " Stiles tells her, "Connected, how are they connected?" she asks him, " _The bus driver, he was an insurance investigate for the Hale fire, the clerk was a convicted feline arson, and the two guys that was killed in the woods, they were the ones that help set the fire._ " Stiles tells her.

Alice froze as her eyes went wide. "What is it?" he asks her, "Derek, he was right, your uncle did go after the responsible ones and he has one more to kill." she tells him.

"Alice, Do you know the last one he will go after?" Stiles asks her, "Argent, Kate Argent is his last target." she mumbles, then someone kicks on her door, "Stiles I have to go." she tells him. Then hung up the phone, then answers the door. "Hey Alice, I'm going to be home late..." Melissa tells her then saw Derek. "Oh am I interrupting something?" she asks her. "What? No of course not." Alice tells her, then clears her throat, "Mum, Derek. Derek, mum." she introduce them to each other ans they cheek their hands, "Hi." Melissa said as Derek nods at her, but then Alice was stun by her own mother, Derek walks up behind Alice. "What is it my hair? Make-up? The outfit?" Melissa asks her, "No no, you look beautiful, really beautiful." Alice tells her, Melissa smiles at her, "Which only means you met someone of the opposite gender which asks you on a date and here's my question who is it?" Alice smiles at her mother.

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today, we talk and I sudden said yes to diner and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week." she said in one breath. "Mum you look fine and black is defiantly your color." Alice took her mother's hands into hers and assures her. "And what medical rep is it?" Alice asks her then the doorbell rang. "That medical rep and, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you and Scott can just, get, get the and talk with him. Kay just…" she lets go of Alice's hands and took off, but came right back. "Be nice." she tells her, Alice laughs a bit, "I have somewhere to be, alright?" Derek whispers to him.

She looks at him and smiles, "Alright, I'll caught up later." she tells him, he perks her on her lips and took off out her window she then walks to Scott's room, "Scott come with me for a second?" Alice asks. "Yeah sure, I'll be right back." Scott tells Allison and they both took off to the door. Scott went to touch the nob, but he froze as they both could hear that familiar heartbeat. The doorbell rang again, making Scott jump a bit. "Scott answer the door!" Melissa calls down to them, they both back away from the door and the bell rang a few time more, "Scott for the love of god." she shouts again.

Scott stares at the nob as it slowly turns, Alice went to touch the nob, but the door open on it's own and reveal no one was there. "Hey." she calls out, making the two twins look at her. "What are you doing, aren't you going to invite him in?" she asks them and disappeared again. They both turned around and saw Peter Hale standing in the doorway. "Hello there." he said with a smile, Scott looks at him in shock as Alice cross her arms. Scott tries to close the door. But Peter stops him and pushes the door open, "Really, slam the door in my face, come on Scott. Take a second to think that through." Peter tells him. "I'll tell her." Scott threatens him, "That I use to be a catatonic influk with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that." Peter points out.

"If you hurt her or even touch her..." Alice starts to threaten him, "Alice if I may interrupt of the top five some immensit sound threats for a moment. Try to remember I've was in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman, which I know where you get your good looks from." Peter tells her, "Just give me half a second, sorry" she walks into the kitchen. Peter smiles at her then frowns at the twins, "Or maybe, you both think I've come up with an idea, like how it easy for Scott to be apart of the pack, if your mother is too." Peter tells them, Alice went to grab his throat, ready to tear it out, but Scott grips her wrist, restraining her as Peter walks into the house, making them both back out.

"You need to understand how powerful we are together. You, me, Alice and Derek." Peter tells them. "I can't join your pack remember?" Alice shout at him, he looks at her, "No, but you will if Scott and Derek are." he tells her, she stiffens, griping Scott's arm. "Do you know that some of the successful military operation during second world war, were the German Bod-attacks, do you know what they call them?" Peter asks of them, "Wolf Bass." Alice answers him, he smiles at her, "I'm liking you more and more." he went to touch her hair, but she flinch away.

"We know the Germans lost the war." Scott tells him, pulling Peter's attention away from his sister. "I'd think you find most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership and trust me, we don't have that problem here." Peter tells them, "It's the trust we have a problem with." Alice shot back at him. "I'm ready, I'm ready, sorry again." Melissa walks into the conversation.

Peter just smiles and offers his arm to her, she was surprise of how much a gentlemen he was, and hook her arm around his. And they went to leave, "Mum!" Alice calls out, letting go of Scott, Melissa and Peter look at her, "Yes, sweetheart?" she asks her, she swallow her words and smiles at them, "Have a good time." she tells her, Melissa nods at her and they left. Alice looks over at Scott who was fuming with anger. He took off upstairs and Alice took off to where it all began.

~8~8~8~

She sat inside the burnt hair house, sitting in one of the rooms upstairs, she then heard two heartbeats coming inside, she she got up and walks to the doorway of the room. "This house, it's the same house." Jackson mumbles. "What you say?" Derek asks of him. "I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase, I remember these wall, I remember everything." Jackson tells him. "You've been here?" Derek asks him, "No he hasn't." Alice states, walking out of the shadows and down the steps, "You gave him your memories, when you dug your claws into his neck." Alice states stopping on the second step.

The two boys look at her, surprise she was even there, "This house, it was burnt because of what a few members were." she states, "What was that?" Jackson asks her. "I'd think you know, but most of the family was perfectly human and the hunters didn't even care and I want you to say what they are." she tells him, Jackson stiffens in fear of her, "Werewolves." he answers."It doesn't matter who you are or if you're human or not, if you know a werewolf, Jackson. The hunters will break you just to get the information out of you." she snaps out him, Jackson collapse against the stairs. Then looks at Derek, a killer look in her eyes. "And you, you can't bring him out here and kill him that not what we do!" she walks pass Jackson and was up in Derek's face. "So now you're defending your bully?" Derek snaps at her.

"He's an asshole, I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to become a killer, Derek!" she shouts at him, "I'm doing this to avenge my family." he tells her, "He or his family know nothing or did anything to kill your family! And you seriously want to become like Peter, you want to be the cold-heart bastard that cares only about power!" she snaps back, flicking her claws out. He growls at her, "Hey!" Scott shouts out, drawing their attention. He then jumps down the steps and lands in between Jackson and Alice, the McCall twins and Derek were now shifted, Scott and Alice look at Jackson who was completely freak, then back at Derek. Alice back up and stood next to Scott. "Move." he tells Scott, "No." Scott tells him, "Fine, I'll kill you too." Derek growl, "You want him you have to go through me." Alice shot at him.

Then the sound of an arrow went off, "Cover your eyes!" Derek yells at them, then squats down, a flash bomb went off. Scott and Alice were blinded as Jackson stumbles away, Derek quickly took cover. But Scott and Alice were shot. Scott stumbles away and Alice fell to the ground, both twins were shifted back and coughing up black blood. Alice pulls herself beside the staircase then looks at Jackson who was terrified. "Run." she tells him, he looks at him, "I said, run." her eyes flash yellow and Jackson took off running. She coughs and press her hand to her wound, she then reaches in her wound and pulls the bullet out, letting out an ear piercing roar, that almost shook the whole area.

She pants, feeling her strength fail her, then the sound of footstep came to her, she looks up, her vision was going in and out. "Well, look like we caught an another one." a woman states and Alice fades out, going limp against the floor.

~8~8~8~

Alice slowly flutter her eyes open finding herself in a dark room, her wrist were cuffed to chains that were attach to the wall, she could barely feel her body then she heard the door open, two people walk in, Kate and Allison, Alice tries to lift her head, but it was too heavy and lays back down. The lights went on, one at Derek and another at her, Alice heard Derek growl and roar at them. Knowing he was still shifted.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she ask her, Alice looks up at Allison who was scared of them, but Alice gave her a reason not to be. Allison looks at her as Alice whimpers and groans in pain as she just laid there, weak and exhausted.


	11. Formality

Allison was driving down the road, rain pouring down, Allison looks over at her passenger seat thinking about what happen in the cellar.

~Flashback~

" _ **What are they?" she asks her, "Shape-shifters, Lycans, werewolves. Just dumb animals" Kate state, pumps up the volt into Derek. Alice forces herself into a sitting position. "Come here, see these here?" Kate opens Derek's mouth.**_

" _ **These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?" Kate asks her, "Is this a joke to you?" Kate looks at her, "Sweetheart, there are werewolves running in the world. Everything is a joke to me. How else to you think I stay sane?" Kate tells her with a smile. Derek looks over at Alice as she was moving a little, gripping her stomach in pain from the bullets she pulled out. "So, it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asks her.**_

" _ **There's actually four of them, Two younger ones like him called betas and an Alpha, the second Beta is lying right there dying from her wounds." Kate points at Alice. Allison looks at her in horror, Alice lays her head against the ground and Allison ran to her, "Alice, Alice please stay awake." Allison shook her. Alice whimpers as she was in pain, Derek kept tugging at his restrains, "I wouldn't grumble over her, she'll be dead with in a few hours." Kate tells her, Making Derek lung forward a bit and growl. "Kate please let me take care of her." Allison begs her. "You want to take care of a blood-thirty werewolf that can rip out your throat?" Kate asks her, "She's not like that, she's different, please?" Allison asks her.**_

 _ **Kate looks at Alice and back at her neacie. She then walks over to them and unlocks the cuffs. Allison pulls her arm over her shoulder and pulls her to her feet and walks out off the cellar, Alice couldn't make out what they were saying, she was too tired to care.**_

~End of Flashback~

Allison looks at her passenger seat and saw Alice slum against it, "Alice please stay awake." she tells her, she nods and breaths. "Alice are you really a werewolf?" Allison asks her, "Shocking huh, I was surprise too when I first found out, but I took it well." Alice tells her, "Why did you take it so well?" Allison asks her. "Because it gave me the strength I need to achieve something." Alice tells her. "And what was that?" Allison asks her, "To protect the ones I care about." Alice answers her, then looks down at her hand. Black blood married her palm.

"Are you dying?" Allison asks her, "No, I pulled the bullet out just in time before any real damage could be done." she tells her, swallowing some blood down. "I'm healing, just slowly." Alice tells her, "Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asks her, Alice looks at her."Would you even still want to be my friend or believe me even if I did?" Alice asks her, Allison shifts in her side. "By the way, I'm an Omega, not a Beta." Alice tells her, "An Omega?" Allison asks her.

"A rouge, lone wolf with no pack, the one who turn me tried to control me to him will, but mine was stronger, my instinct to protect was stronger and I was a rogue ever since." Alice tells her, as her breath was no longer ragged, they arrive at Allison's home and she helps Alice into her house and up to her room. "Here." Allison lay her down on her bed. Alice welcomes the relief of feeling something soft under her. Her eyes became heavy and she slumbers to sleep. Allison walks up to her and saw her fast asleep, she sighs knowing she was going to be alright.

~8~8~8~

Later that morning, Allison help Alice to a new pair of clothing and drove both of them to school, "Again Allison, thank you." Alice that her as they walk through the hallways, "I was just doing something a friend would do." Allison tells her, "Which I'm grateful for, but please, be careful around Kate." Alice warns her.

"Why, did you smell something off her?" Allison asks her, Alice nods. "Blood, human and werewolf alike and smoke." she tells her. "Okay, I'll be careful, same go to you." Allison tells her, "Don't have to tell me twice." Alice tells her. They both laugh and go their separate way. Alice walks up to her locker. Grabs her stuff and went to class and as she did, she spots Stiles and Scott leaning over a corner, she smiles to herself and snuck up behind them. "Don't worry I'll be there." Stiles tells Scott, "I'm still going." Scott tells him, "Stiles!" Alice shouts at him, Stiles and Scott jumps in fright, she just laughs. "Alice!" they both said and pull her into their arms. "Oh god we were worry about you." Stiles tells her as they pulled away from her.

"I'm fine, still sore from the bullets but fine." she tells her, "What happened?" Scott asks her, "I mange to pull the bullet out, took some time to heal, and mange to escape with my life." she leave out the part of the fact that Allison knew about her and Derek and the whole supernatural world to her. "Good, that's good." Scott smiles at her. "So do you have a date to the formal?" Stiles as him, "No." Scott answers. "Do you even have a suit?" Alice ask him. "No." he answers, "A ticket? A ride there?" Stiles asks him, "No and No." Scott answers again.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance you're not even allow to go to. Without a date, a suit, or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunter all out to kill little your werewolf ass." Stiles tells him, "Yeah, you two going to help me?" Scott asks his sister and his best friend. "Hell yeah." they answer him.

~8~8~8~

The three went to the mall so Scott could find a suit Stiles went to the make-up section and he tries out the perfumes, he sprays one in his face and sneezes, Alice laugh at him. Then Allison and Lydia walks up to them and they started to shop for dresses. "Alice don't you want a dress?" Allison asks her as she looks through the dress. "Not my thing." she answers.

Allison picks out a dress and pulls the mirror to face her, but Alice saw Peter's refection and quickly turns around. Allison did the same, he walks up to them and looks at Allison, "That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone. I'd go lighter." Peter tells her, "Cause I'm pale?" Allison asks him. "Fair, you can't call skin like your pale, not skin that prefect." Peter compliments her, Alice just glares daggers at him. "Okay." she sets the dress back on the hook, "Trust me, I have a unique perspective on subject, do you mind?" he took a dress off the other section and took Allison's hand. Alice stiffens as she held back a roar. He set the fabric of the dress against her hand, Alice could hear Allison's heart beating fast.

"See much better." he tells her, she gave him a nervous smile, then Alice grips his wrist that held her hand, Peter looks at her. "Let go of her." Alice warns him, Peter just keep the smile and lets go of Allison's hand and Alice let go of his. "You have quite a grip on you, little girl." Peter rubs his wrist, acting like it hurt. "I can get real mean and nasty when it comes to my friends." she growls at him. Then they heard over the intercom that Allison's car was being towed, she took off and Alice disappear walking down the hallway. She mind wonders to Derek, hoping he was alright.

~8~8~8~

Derek hung on the wire bed-frame, exhausted from the torture as Kate just sat in her chair, bored out her mind. "You know Derek if you're not going to talk, I'm going to have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate went to turn the nob, but stops instead. "You did tell her about me did you? The truth about the fire?" Kate asks him, he said nothing as he pants."Did you... did you tell anybody?" she asks, standing in front of him. He still said nothing, "Aw, sweetie, that's a lot a guilt to keep bury." Kate tells him, "I'm aware of what I did, and someone doesn't blame me for it." Derek shot at her, "Who, who in their right mind would want to forgive you for what you've done?" Kate asks him, Derek look at her.

Then realization hits Kate, "Alice, that weak pathetic stupid little girl, know about the fire?" Kate growls at him, "She wasn't weak and pathetic when you were getting your ass kick and she's a lot smarter then she looks, knew about you starting the fire before I'd told her." Derek shot at her, Kate growls then looks away. "Heh, it's funny; you a werewolf falls in love with a pretty face like me who comes from a family that kills werewolves, history repeats itself." ignoring the fact that a sixteen year old girl, outsmarted her, twice. Then realization hits her again. "It's not Jackson, he's not in love with her. Not like Scott." she states, Derek stiffens.

~8~8~8~

Alice was walking through the woods; wearing black jeans, a black tan-top, short black leather jacket, the necklace Derek gave her, and biker gloves her hair left down and bangs toss to the right. She was trying to remember, where the tunnel was, - _Come on, give me something Derek._ \- she mumbles, she then found herself in the at the school. She then heard two SUVs, knowing it was trouble she ran to the sound, she ran to the bus barn, jumps onto the bus Allison was in and looks down. Scott was trap in between two black SUVs, they charge at him, causing him to react and jump on top of both of them, Alice gasp.

Scott slowly lifts up his head, looking Allison in the eyes. His face shifted and eyes were glowing yellow, she looks at him in shock. Alice looks over at Chris, growling at him, he makes eye contact with her. Thinking she was a murder and that she knew who was responsible for the kill.


	12. Code-Breaker

_Chapter 12: Code Breaker_

Alice shifts as well and jumps down on Chris's car, "Alice?" Scott asks her, "Run!" she tells him, they both jump over the bus and took off running, Allison falls back into her seat, shock and afraid of what she just saw.

They took off running into the woods, Scott throws off his tie and coat after a few miles and collapse to the ground, Alice falls to her knees beside him, holds his shoulders and lays her head on his shoulder blade. Scott screams at the top of his lungs and hits the ground, he then cries. Knowing Allison was now afraid of him, knowing what he really his and will try to kill him. Alice cries for his brother, knowing his heart was now breaking, she did her best to comfort him, she stay beside him.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Scott walk through the woods, after Stopping by the Clinic and the house, "Are you sure this will work?" Alice asks her brother, "No I'm not, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Scott tells her. She nods at him, Alice and Scott walk up to the cliff, both shifted into their wolf, Scott then howls across Beacon Hill. Alice waited for a response, Scott back away, pulling Alice with him. They waited something, Sighs sighs going to leave but a howl rings out, responding to Scott's howls. They both quickly took off, Scott ran on all four as Alice ran on her two legs.

They both found themselves back at the Hale house. "What are they keeping him here, where?" Scott shouts. Alice looks around, then heard sounds, Derek's heartbeat. She follows after the sound, Scott follows her, down the small hill. And saw an entrance. "Scott, I found something." she tells him, opening the gate, she walk into a tunnel, Scott closes the door behind him and stays close to Alice as she retraces her footsteps. "What are you doing?" Scott whispers to her, "Remembering." she tells him. Walking further down the tunnel.

They stop and hid in the shadows, Alice saw a man walking into a room, but forgot to close the door behind him, Alice growls softly to herself and they both walk to the entrance of the room. The man turns on the light and looks at the chained up Derek, "Ready to have more fun?" he asks him, Derek just glares at him. "To be honest, my knuckles are kinda hurting, so I brought some help." he held up a bat, "Be warned, I use to play in collage." he warns him and went to swing at Derek, but he grabs the bat with his newly free hand. "I brought a little help too." Derek tells him, the man looks over his shoulder and saw Scott and Alice giving him death looks. He then looks back at Derek, who pushes him across the face and sent him flying against the wall, and knocking him out.

Alice steps into the room, Scott right behind her. Derek pulls off the wires from his side, "Alice help me with this." Derek asks of her, Alice went to help him, but Scott held her back. "No." Scott said, drawing their attention. "What?" Derek asks of him, "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott tells him."You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek question him. "Peter's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott tells him, "So what?" Derek raise his voice at him, "So tell me how to stop him." Scott demands of him, letting go of Alice. "You can't alright?" Derek jerks on his cuff. "Look I don't know when Kate's coming back, so get me out of here right now! Get me out right now!" Derek shouts at him.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott demands of him, "You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh, for your stupid teenage crush that mean absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott, you're sixteen years old! You're a child!" Derek yells at them. Scott nods, "You're right, maybe we're both children." Alice mumbles, Derek looks at her in shock. "Alice, I didn't mean..." Derek starts. But she gave him a killer look that shut him up, "I know what you meant, but right now is not the time and beside..." Alice pulls out a peace of paper, unfolding it. "We know something you don't." she shows him the paper.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, but you weren't listening closely enough to hear he was lying." Alice tells him, Derek looks at the picture with the dead deer and spiral. "Where did you get that?" he asks her."Our boss told us three months ago a woman came into the clinic, asking for a copy of this picture, do you want to know who it was?" she went on, ignoring his question. "Peter's nurse. They brought her here, so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help us." Alice tells him.

Derek leans back against the metal frame, anger fuming off of him as he clutch his chained fist. Scott sighs, turning away as Alice leans against the table. "Just say you'll help us and I'll help you unlike your other..." Scott was saying until they heard metal being bent and broken. The twins look at him and saw he freed himself, Derek rubs his wrist.

"Alright I'll help you both." Derek tell them. Alice smirks to herself and toss him his shirt, which lands on his shoulder, "Get dress you're not going out dress like that." she teases him.

~8~8~8~

Alice help Derek out of the tunnel and outside to the Hale house, "Hold on, Hold on." Derek pants, Alice pulls away from him as they look around. "Something doesn't feel right." Derek states, "What do you mean?" Scott asks him. "I don't know, it was kinda like..." Derek went to say. "No don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen." Scott warns him, Derek looks at him, unimpressed. "What did you think finding you was easy?" Alice asks him, Derek looks at her. "Getting away from Allison's dad, none of this has been easy!" Scott shouts at him, Derek exhales.

"Fine, you're right." Derek agrees, "Thank you." Scott mumbles. Then the sound of a bow string being release reaches her ears, she quickly jumps in front of Derek and an arrow strikes her in the shoulder, Derek took a hold of her and they both went to the ground. "Alice!" Derek exclaims, Scott looks around and saw Allison drawing another arrow, she fires again, Alice moves again and it strikes her in the arm. She lets out a scream of pain, "Alice." Derek pulls the arrows out, "Your eyes!" she shouts, Derek closes his and covers hers as a flash blot went off, blinding Scott. Allison and Kate walk up to them, Alice, Derek and Scott ran to the burnt house, but Alice trips and fall. Derek stay beside her as Scott stumbles away.

"Allison wait, I was going to tell you." Scott was trying to tell her. "Stop lying for once stop lying." Allison tells her, "I was going to tell you at the formal, I was going to tell you everything." Scott was trying to focus his vision. "That... everything I did, every choice I made was to.." he was trying to tell her, "Was to protect me." she finishes for him, "Yes." Scott answers her, "I don't believe you." She tells him. Alice leans her head against the ground, know that Allison doesn't know what she was doing. "Thank god, now shoot him before I shoot myself." Kate tells her in a bored tone.

"You, you said we were just going to caught them." Allison tells her, "We did that, now we're going to kill them." she points her gun at Derek and shot him in the chest, "Derek!" Alice called out in a weak tone. "See, not that hard." she walks up to them, Scott crawls back a little. "Oh no, I know that look." Kate stood next to Allison. "That the 'You're going to have to do it yourself' look." she states and points her gun at him, "Kate, Kate. What are you doing?" Allison tries to push her away from Scott, but Kate pushes her to the ground, "I'd loved those brown eyes." she tells him, ready to pull the trigger. "Kate!" Chris calls out, catching everyone's attention as he walks into the scene.

"I know what you did, put the gun down." he tells her, she shift, knowing she was caught, "I did what I was told to do." she defends herself, "No one... ask you to kill... innocents." Alice shot out, standing on her feet. "There were... children in that house... ones that were human." she adds on, "How did you figure out it was me?" Kate asks her, "Your smell, you reek of blood, human, werewolf and innocent alike." Alice answers her. "Look what you're going now, you're pointing a gun at a sixteen year old boy. Who has no proof of spilling human blood!" Chris yells at her. "We go by the code; nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser." he tells her, earning a glare from Kate, "We hunt those who hunt us." Alice and Allison mumble in a union. Kate looks back at Scott, going to pull the trigger. But Chris pulls out his gun and aims it at her. Kate looks at him, "Put the gun down." he warns her, then shoots at the tree that was dangerously close to her head, she looks at the tree then back at him.

"Before I put you down." he now threatens her. Her gun still aim at Scott, until Alice rips it from her hand. The three hunters look at her, Chris aims his gun at her, thinking she was going to shoot Kate, but instead, broke the gun in half dropping it to the ground. Chris was surprise that Alice didn't kill her sister, "I'd told you, I'm the predator, I don't have to be the killer." she reminds him. Then the door to the Hale house creeks open, "Allison, get back." he tells her, the young hunter and teen wolf stood quickly on their feet, Alice stood in front of Allison, in a protective matter.

"What is it?" Allison asks her in a scared tone, cling to Alice's jacket. The twins eyes glowed yellow. "It's the Alpha." Scott answers, Alice growls as Peter ran quickly out of the house. He was to fast for them to see, they turn left, they turn right. Then Chris was the first to be knock down onto the ground. Then Allison and Alice, the bow was knock right out of Allison's hand.

Alice quickly stood over Alice in a protective matter, then Scott was the last to fall. "Come on!" Kate shouts, completely defenseless. "Come on!" she shouts again, but when she turns around, Peter grabs her wrist, then breaks it, she groans in pain. Then he grabs her by throat and throws her onto the porch of the Hale house. He was there in a sudden move, grips her by her throat and drags her inside. "No!" Allison shout, Alice got off of the ground and they both ran inside the house. Then they found Peter, his claws at Kate's throat. "She really is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damage." Peter tells her. Alice glares at Peter, "So I'm going to give you one last chance to save her." Peter offers her. Alice stood close to Allison.

"Apologize, say your sorry for dessimating my family, for leaving me burn and broken for six years." Peter started to choke, Allison tears up, Alice grip her shoulders. "Say it and I'll let her live." Peter tells her, "I'm sorry." she mumbles, Alice listen to her heartbeat.

It was a lie, she wasn't sorry at all. Alice close her eyes and looks away as Peter cuts her deep in her throat. Alice held Allison back as Kate crumples to the floor, images and flashes of the Hale fire imprint in her mind. Alice looks up at Peter who lets out a heavy sigh. "I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very insincere." Peter tells her, then took a step towards her, Alice stood in front of Allison, "I wouldn't." Peter tells her, she just growls. Scott growls, drawing Peter's attention. Then Derek walks in as well, both of the boys were shifted. "Run." Alice tells her, she nods and took off.

Alice then shifts as well, and she roars at Peter. The boys follow her lead and Scott and Derek charges at him. He threw them with no sweat, then Alice sent a left hook at him. Peter stumbles a bit. Alice then punch him square in the chest; payback for the hospital. He stumbles back even more, he spits out his blood and looks at her. She roars, Derek swung at him, but Peter dodges his move, sent him at the ceiling and he fell to the ground. Scott jumps on his back and Peter pulls him off, throwing him to the ground.

Alice kicks him with her leg, but Peter caught her foot, looking at her with a smirk. But she then twirls a bit and hits him square in the jaw with her heel. Making he let go off her foot, and she rolls away, Derek kicks off his chest, Peter took a step back. Derek roars at him, Peter hits him across the face and on his back, sending him back to the ground. Then grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him at Scott, Alice growls at him and jumps him, then sent him to the ground, she back flips away and squats down close to the floor in front of Scott and Derek, Peter got on his hands knees, then looks at her, he was shifting between his monster wolf and himself.

Derek jumps across the tables and jumps at Peter, who grabs him by his jacket and throws him against the furniture, knocking him out. Scott roars at him and charges grabbing from around the waist, Peter barley budges, he then knees Scott in the gut twice and throws him against the wall. Peter went to knock him out, but Scott moves just in time and Peter hits the wall. Scott shoves him against the wall and knees him in the side twice, Peter shifts, then elbows Scott in the face, then went to grab his throat, but Alice intervened, she pulls Scott away, making him fall to the ground.

Peter grab her by the throat, she right hooks him, he shifts, then she left hooks him, he shifted again. She hits both of his arms, making him let go off her throat, then she back flips back to Scott, kneeling down next to him. They both look at Peter who was now starting to shift into his monstrous wolf. "Aw shit." Alice mumbles.

~8~8~8~

Scott was thrown out of one window, landing far away from Allison and Chris as Alice was thrown from another window and lands right next to Allison's bow. "Damn, son of a bitch." she mumbles rubbing the back of her head, not shifted back to her human state. Allison crawls over to her as Scott faces the Alpha. "You okay?" she asks, "Never better." Alice tells her. Then the sound of a car horn went off with headlights; Stiles and Jackson to the rescue. Alice grabs the compound bow, "Need to borrow this." Alice pulls out an arrow. Stiles throws the vile at the Alpha and he caught it, "Aw damn." Stiles mumbles. "Come on, come on, come on." Alice mumbles waiting for the right moment.

The Alpha raise the vile. "Bingo." she pulls back the string and quickly release it at the vile, breaking it and Peter's arm burst into flames, Jackson then throws another vile at him and made his body be engulf into flames. Peter roars in agony, as his body burns with pain. He looks over at Allison and Alice, making his way towards them, but Alice drew another arrow and releases it at his leg, then Scott comes in and kicks him in the face, making him back away from the girls and stumbles a few feet away from them, shifted back into his human states and his whole body covered in burns and collapse to the ground.

Alice gave Allison back her bow and slowly walks over to Peter, who was still alive. She looks down at him, "I... should of... kill you... that night in the store." he grumbles. "Yes, you should of, but you won't live long enough to regret it." Alice shot back down at him. Derek walks up to them and place his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and backs away slowly, Derek stood over his uncle and kneels down above him, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bite you. Derek if you do this I'm dead, Alice is dead, her father, her family. What am I suppose to do?" Scott tells him. Derek didn't say anything, "You've... … already... decided. I can smell it on you." Peter growls at Derek. His eyes turn red.

Derek raise his claws, "Wait, no, no. don't!" Scott shout at him. But Derek lashes out at Peter's throat, everyone looks at him in shock, Alice wasn't surprise at Derek's choice. Peter gags and then dies, the life and color fade from his eyes. Derek stood up and looks at Scott, his eyes glowing red. "I'm the Alpha now." Derek said in a drop dead deep werewolf tone. Alice sighs, looking at her brother. Knowing that he was now stuck being a werewolf. Forever.

~8~8~8~

Derek took Alice upstairs and he looks at her arm, "I'm fine, Derek. Really." she tells him. Derek ignores her and check her shoulder, she sighs, knowing he was worry about her. "You were shot with a Wolfsbane bullet, and shot twice with bow." he states, she looks at him, "I mange to pull the bullet out before any real damage was done, and those were normal arrow heads." she tells him.

"Very convening." Derek states, "Overprotective jerk." Alice mumbles to herself. "I heard that." Derek tells her, "Not surprise." Alice states. Derek looks at her, "Why are you angry with me?" he asks her, "You know why." she shot back at him, "God, Alice I didn't mean any of that." Derek tells her, "You may think you're telling the truth to yourself, but your heart tells the real truth." she snaps back at him. Standing up and walking to another part of the room. "That was meant for Scott, not you. You're love isn't a stupid crush." Derek tells her, she turns back at him. "Then what is my love then, Derek. Tell me to my face and don't you dare lie to me, because I will know." Alice shout at him. Derek calms himself down.

"What you feel for me is real and what I feel for you is real." Derek to a step toward her as she backs up against a the wall. He stood in front of her, took her hand and gently press it against his chest. "I love you, Alice McCall. Your love isn't some stupid teenage crush." he tells her, his heart beating in a normal and truthful pace. Alice felt herself tear up and Derek pulls her into his arms, she struggles at first, but gave in with he gently presses his lips against her in a loving matter. Derek really did love her, he really did care about her. His hands travel down her side and rest on her hips as she laid her on his shoulders. Derek slowly pulls away from her, pressing his forehead against her and looks into her light brown eyes.

"Derek! Derek!" Jackson calls out to him, Derek groans. "I hate when we're interrupted." Derek mumbles then went to Jackson. Alice follows after him, "I help you with what you want, now you give me what I want, what you promise." Jackson demands of him. Derek smiles at him, eye glowing red and he roars as he lunges at Jackson. Alice looks away from this. Knowing something bad was going to happen in the near future.


End file.
